Evangelion: The Light of my Soul
by Razgrizblaze1
Summary: Amidst the eternal waves of time, from a ripple of change shall the storm rise. After Astra and Terra collide, fear and death reign in the shadow beneath. Until men united wield a hallowed sabre, in final reckoning the beast is slain. Crossover!
1. Chapter 1

This Chapter has been edited for your enjoyment!

(A/N Ok, welcome to my opening of Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Light of my Soul...my first fanfic for Now, this is just a preview for what is to come in the story. Also, don't mind that it's short, the other chapters are more than double in length and may be destined to get longer. Some ground rules: any kind of review is allowed, please do because it will inspire me to write further and improve my skills as an author here, just don't cuss too much at me. I won't reveal too much of the plot here, but it does use things from Halo and Ace Combat but it's not a heavy crossover so don't kill me yet. Just read the preview and see for yourself)

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Evangelion, Ace Combat, or Halo. But my armies are preparing to change that :)

(A/A/N Chapters 1-3 are POV -Unknown- 'Blaze' -Unknown-)

Chapter 1

A prologue and an ode to a dying soldier

"FUCK!"

Reduced to petty slang! Is that all that's left of my will and determination? This whole ordeal is all going to waste, sliding off into the mist and washing away. I lie back on the seat, screens flickering and static whistling, all mocking me in light of my ultimate failure. I remain still in the darkness, lost to it and just sitting as it encloses around me. But what else is there? All I can do is sit here and wait for the impending doom that our foe has in store for us. It was up to two of us, and what a hopeless battle that was. The others have all fallen 'out', according to our brilliant technicians, saying that the repairs would take weeks on end. So in the end, it was up to Unit-01 and a small crack team of others, including myself, to stave off the advancing enemy in its entire magnitude.

God, so much has happened leading up to this point. It's been a rough road, but I finally understand more than I ever thought I could. It wasn't what I would have expected it to be at first, but I wouldn't trade it away for anything else. From the strung out plans of my friends and allies, to the vacation I never knew was there. In my line of duty, vacations don't happen often (If at all), especially when you're fighting a war that was thought to have been hopelessly lost. Who would have thought that I would end up here, fighting alongside fellow pilots? I'm sorry to say that I scoffed them at first, but I think I've come to earn their friendship over time…and many apologies.

"Heh, I guess we all change sooner or later, right Chopper? GACK!"

My body doubles over as a fiery sensation fills my right shoulder, allowing a flood of memories to come pouring in. The memory of the man…on the balcony…and the shot he took.

Having incurred a bullet wound to the shoulder, I put my left hand up in an attempt to console the pain and sooth the joint. However, since the Eva is offline, the relief from the connection is gone, and that just means the pain will wave back on me with full force. I guess that's how much I've changed on this screw ball adventure, willing to give my own body so that others can move on…though I wish it wasn't so literal!

But…I've come a long way.

A smile crosses my face knowing that fact. I sit back as I struggle to remove my helmet. It a hisses and a rustles as I remove it from my head, now bleeding from the recent thrashing I took only minutes ago. Now it's all up to Unit-01, while I just sit here…idle. The prospect of doing nothing only succeeds in bringing me down.

"I've never wanted to be a burden, much less dead weight. I've always had my self-reliance, but this is just great!"

I throw my helmet against the control panel, but feel no satisfaction with the resulting bang as the helmet floats away in the LCL fluid. Frustrated further, I sit back up and, with a heavy sigh, slowly return to my train of thought.

Now all I can hope for is that the good pilot of Unit-01 can hold his own, but what can we possibly expect? Don't get me wrong on this, Shinji is an excellent pilot, but is he ready to step up to a task of this level? The last enemy took all of us to face with damage taken in by half our friends, enough to keep them out of commission until now, when we need them the most. Things just don't look good for our side. A single word crosses my mind, one of impossibility and the defiance of all odds…

'Miracle'

It has happened before, kept plenty of people alive…the survival of Third Impact. It was something that in all likelihood, I should have died from or, at the very least, not be here in my present form. I guess I have Shinji to thank for that one! But this is very different from that. This is where our actions determine the fate of everyone around us and if we can't fight back, than it's all over for everything that we ever fought for. God, I'm sick of it, I'm sick of all the fighting, it should have been done by now!!!

Why fight for what has passed? This whole day has been for nothing but in the name of massacre. The bloodshed, the loss of innocent life, the invasion of our homes, all in what name? What's on the other side of this conflict…what am I missing?

"AGH, god dammit! This bullet is killing me!!!"

To think I had taken it and more, just to pull Shinji down to the cage. I had grinned and bared it up till this point, but it makes me wonder just how many people had stood up to a bullet for that kid. Can't have been too many, right? What a lucky guy he is, living it like that with his guardian and…well, let's just say someone else important too. So why would I, of all people, help him? Maybe it's because I've gotten to know him better and see the true side of this kid. But did I have to prove it with a bullet…?

"Am I regretting it already? I really shouldn't be at this point. I mean, I am alive aren't I, for now at least. Besides, I would have given my life for someone else, if not him, right Nagase?"

So, I guess my thoughts are really drifting off from the point. I should be trying to find a way to get this Unit rolling again, but the pain in my shoulder keeps tearing my thoughts away from where they should be. Maybe I'm the one who's fighting the inevitable!

The discarded helmet floats along as I sit quietly; allowing my head to rest back and watch the clouding darkness enshroud me.

"I guess…cough…this is it for me."

Crimson flows from the mouth, skewering my hand before fading off into the LCL. I look over to my left hand, now removed from my shoulder wound. The black glove lays tinged with dry blood. I turn the hand over to look at the olive green hand on the reverse side of the palm. It's worn and torn, just like me. It seems this armor is like my very existence! But all things must die eventually…and this armor isn't going to hold off the bleeding for much longer. The fact that it's the only thing keeping my injuries under control isn't very comforting.

"Kinda feels…fuzzy…is this really it for me? No, it can't be, I don't see the light at the end of the tunnel. Ha, my life hasn't even flashed before my eyes yet. What kind of cut rate production is God pulling on me now?"

But still, everything is definitely fading. I don't know how long I can keep my eyes open. Even the pain in my shoulder is beginning to fade. My limbs are growing further away and reality is slipping from my grasp. How much longer can I hold out before someone finds me? My eyelids continue to close in on me, slowly grasping me. It feels almost similar to being pulled into the third impact…only this time it's different. This time…I won't be waking up…

* * *

(A/NPrimed and edited...the story needs to move forward, so this is as much magic as I ould work it with. I'm sorry I can't make it like the impending chapters...but you'll enjoy those!) 


	2. Chapter 2: So it Begins

This Chapter has been edited for your enjoyment!

(A/N Okay, today marks the beginning of the complete story arc. I give my thanks to the one person who reviewed my story, but lets see if this will pull in some more interest. I've looked over this document several times and tried to improve the dialogue. I'm not too pleased with it, but your mileage may vary. Anyway, just try it and see if you like it.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion, Ace Combat, or Halo. However, my navy will soon storm Japan, my marines are outside of Microsoft, and I have a ship in orbit about to blow Namco off the Planet. Soon my precious...XX

* * *

Chapter 2

So it Begins

"T-Minus 2 Minutes till launch"

"Over boost pressure zone is nominal"

"All gauges within the green zone"

"First Stage contact cleared"

So this is it, the big moment, the launch into the unknown. We would be the first ones to enter, the first ones to fight. We would also test and use the new weapon of the now recently formed Federation Counsel, the Evangelion. They didn't tell us why and they hardly gave us a reason. All we were given was a piece of paper stating how we would do this and when it would happen. Trained in haste for the past 3 months, we were few among a list of fine officers and soldiers, all eliminated until my group of four was all that remained.

The briefing was very skimpy on details, probably edited down to its bare essentials, or, the need to know part. In essence, temporal disturbances have been recorded by random ships traveling throughout UNSC territory and we were to find a way to prevent them. And what better way to stop them than by going to their very source!

Marines moving in and out of the platoon tell stories of these 'mysterious occurrences', saying anyone put into an investigation team would come across a site of pure terror and despair. They even told of some expeditors retiring because of the things they saw, but that's just another rumor. As for what they saw? It's said that when any team arrived, they would find clothes and suits scattered about, covered by an orange fluid which would puddle across the halls of the ship. There are even rumors of survivors, but were said to have gone so mentally insane, from whatever they had seen, that they had to be put into straight jackets just be kept from tearing away at their own flesh. Originally, I had just laughed these rumors off as somebody's own cruel, twisted joke.

But now I'm the one on a UNSC Heavy Cruiser, about to be catapulted into space for that very reason!

How ironic.

The Units we would be taking into battle were the first of their kind. They were called Evangelion; or Eva for short. However, in light of the fact that only soldier's of my type are even remotely capable of piloting these large 'mechanized' beasts of destruction (For now at least, more rumors talk on changing that fact), they were renamed as the first 'Spartan Units', numbers 1 through 4. That got a chuckle out of Hans 'Archer' Grimm, a skilled veteran who's also along for the ride with us. But despite that, he still acts like the 'kid' member of this group from time to time. Nonetheless, they were a first for our time, a weapon said to revolutionize the way we fight well into the next century! Such a ludicrous statement is hardly worth writing down, but there's still a strange presence about these things. The so called 'Schematics' ONI gave me hardly fills the void of curiosity. But I must digress!

Spartan Unit 1 consisted of a white paintjob all around. It had shoulder pads extending horizontally with two pieces of armor protecting each of its entire fore-arms. On its head, it wore what looked like to be a helmet with a 3 piece mask over the 'mouth' with a 'horn' extending upward and two blade-like extensions going in opposite directions from below the horn. Its real predominate feature was the 6 wings that spread from a central point along the back just below the hatch for the entry plug.

Spartan Unit 2 also had a white paint job with a helmet almost similar to the one my Eva wore, except it had two winglet extensions coming out the top. It was lightly armored, if not minimally, but it was supposed to be the fastest unit of them all. It had no face mask, but I'm sure the armor it wore there did a fine enough job of that anyway.

Spartan Unit 3 was most heavily armored with a gray paintjob and probably the heaviest one. It wore no helmet like the others, showing off an elongated head with eyes on both sides that would stare menacingly at any who would dare look at it. It was the most armored because it was the only Eva designed to use the Marasawa Mk III portable laser cannon. The Marasawa was a long rifle with the top barrel extending upwards like a small arm-guard for its user.

Spartan Unit 4 was the last design and probably the most balanced among the 4. It wore a helmet also similar to mine; only the face plate was a smooth, rounded one piece rather than square and 3 piece. It definitely had that menacing look to it, probably the one that creeped me out the most. At least I wouldn't have to fight it, right?

Our orders are clear, we are to enter the slipspace gate and find the disturbance as quickly as possible. From there we are to shut down and secure whatever it is that is causing these temporal disturbances. If we cannot secure the source, than we are to destroy it by any means necessary. A simple in and out retrieval for the military, right? I pray that it stays that way…for the sake of the four units under my command, myself included. The fewer complications, the better I'll feel.

Looking up, I check the countdown timer and quickly realize something. Time is running really short!

"Engaging final directives."

"Over boost charging."

"Pulse Generators functioning nominally."

"Capacitors are at max."

"Catapult locks released."

"10 seconds till launch."

Looking forward again, I continue with my final pre-mission thoughts, thinking how 'This is it, our moment of truth.' But what were we proving exactly?

They told us that the jump is still experimental, aside from being the first of its kind, so we were the first to make the leap as our survivability was the highest. Gee swell if that didn't make me feel better. And of course, with any first in history, something always tends to go wrong. However, they were kind enough to tell us that in two weeks, they would try and send us supplies with another jump by tracking our Eva's homing beacons. I wouldn't hold my breath for that one either, the last promise the military made to me ended at the cost of a life to a fellow squad member and I swore it would never happen again. Hence my current distrust in all military matters that seem odd or out of place.

Now watching the countdown timer, time seems to tick on forever, slowly the clock winds down.

"5…4…3…2…1…"

Now is the time! We, the soldier, help to shape the destiny of mankind. And today is no different!

"LAUNCH!!!"

The catapult lurches forward as the overboost kicks in, sending the Eva flying into awaiting abyss. The G-Force quickly punches me back into the control console's seat, pushing me further inward as I roll along the catapult's railing. The abyss continues to grow rapidly right up until it swallows me, replacing the surrounding canvas with stars twinkling off in all directions. Looking off to the side, I notice the other units following suit out the side catapults. The formation is all too familiar, looking back at our past occupation as SA-77 (Silpheed) pilots.

As luck would have it, they are the same squad mates I was assigned with almost 10 years back. I'm the tip of the sword, leading a four man formation through the very abyss that has engulfed us. Looking onward, I smile with the sudden satisfaction of knowing everything's going to be alright. So long as I have my allies…my comrades…my friends, following me every step of the way, it's almost seems like enough to make me feel better…almost.

"Opening Slipspace gate now!"

A blinding flash of light jets by, several beams pass out in front before converging together to form a vortex of blue and white. It's a defiantly beautiful sight for something as deadly as trans-light travel.

"Good luck Spartans, we'll be seeing you soon."

Through the unshakable feeling of death in this guy's voice, I manage to reply, "Alright, just don't keep us waiting too long." That is, if they come at all! I don't plan on waiting.

As the gate moves closer to us, I can feel the increasing radiance of the light as it draws near. It would soon absorb us and take us to a place where our fate is in the hands of whatever god may be watching over us. But would that place be the beginning or the end of our journey? All these questions and more would be answered as the vortex suddenly…

I look off into the never ending tube of light, struggling to recollect what had just happened. The wall had hit us such force that it felt like hitting a brick wall. It looks like now we're being thrown down the Slipspace gate, beyond the sight of one another. It's getting harder to think as the shaking seems to tear at my mind itself. It's finally getting to me after ignoring it for so long. Than the question of how long I have been here pops comes to mind. Since time really has no meaning inside of Slipspace, who knows how long I've been here.

I've already tried hailing the others over the communications link, but my attempts have come to no avail until…

The crackling on the receiver begins to morph into a voice, "Captain…..Captain! Can you hear me……Captain please respond!"

I can hardly believe what I'm hearing. The voice belonged to Kei 'Edge' Nagase, the pilot of S-Unit 2. Flushed with remedial joy, I scramble to send a message back.

"Come in Edge, have you heard anything from the others?"

…static…

"Edge? ...Edge!!? ...Edge, do you read me, respond!"

…silence…

"EDGE!!!"

Dammit! Is she gone or just out of range? The gritting of my teeth does nothing to relieve the frustration. I fear now that I have grown far too close to her. It had all started with a simple talk in the lounge of a UNSC frigate, shortly after the war. It was nothing serious, just some coffee and some conversation with a friend. I guess one thing had led to another and before I knew it…well, I wouldn't say we were 'seeing' each other, but something happened. I'd swore to myself in my early years as a Spartan that I would never get involved with anyone only because it would distract me from my sworn duty to serve the UNSC and, ultimately, to protect mankind. With a sigh of frustration, I close the com link and shove the worst of thoughts into the back of my head.

It won't end like this! Kei isn't one to die in a situation like this.

The light continues to intensify, the shaking soon following suit. All of it forces me to turn away from the front screen as my helmet's visor switches to its maximum opacity setting, desperately trying to keep the light out. I can no longer see the controls in front of me. Not while my arms are up, trying to block everything shining in front of me. The panel in front of me begins to disappear as light becomes darkness, and all that appears before me is…

"Nothing…absolutely nothing." And that statement, being all too literal, is exactly what I find myself in…nothing but a pitch black empty nothing! And for the love of god, am I floating in it?

"What the hell happened? Where am I? Am I…?" I yell out for an answer that probably won't come. Figures, it wouldn't be the first time in my life.

"No, you're still alive." A voice startles me from behind.

Quickly, I turn around only to find myself looking not into the face of God or Satan, or even a stranger for that matter. It was the familiar face of…

"Chopper!!?" Yeah, you can't miss that messed up grin of his.

The old Friend, dressed in full military attire. It almost saddens me to think of the last time I've seen him dressed like that. It's a nice, full white suit, decorated with every medal he had ever received back in war time. He even had his small white officer's cap on. It's definitely been awhile in my books, but how much longer is that for him?

"Well Kid, I see you actually bothered to remember me. I thought for a minute, since it's been so long since we last talked, that you would have gone and forgotten about little old me." He smiles, taking off his cap and stroking his brown haired mullet with an available hand.

This gets a smile out of me. He hasn't changed a bit since his death, but that doesn't matter. It's nice to hear his crack sense of humor at least one more time. But after looking once more at his suit, I proceed to looking at my own clothing and realize that I was no longer wearing my armor. Instead, it looks more like I'm wearing a plain white undershirt paired with plain white under-armour for pants. But going aside from that, I think of something more urgent to say…

"So…where is this place if I'm still alive? And wait, if I'm not dead, than how are you…"

"Whoa, slow down, all questions will be answered at the end of the tour my old friend. Right now, I need to get you thinking on something more important first."

"And what is that?" Might as well inquire him further, primarily because this is a strange place to be and the sooner I get my answers, the sooner I can leave.

"Well, I will tell you where you are first good ole' captain of mine, just as an introduction. Welcome to the nexus of Universes!

"Nexus of Universes?" Yep, something was definitely strange, and it wasn't just the location.

"Yes, this is a place where all realities and possibilities come together, each affecting one affecting the other in unforeseen ways. Put in terms even you will understand, if one Universe is affected in a large enough way, it will affect the others right next to it in a sort of domino affect."

He makes a gesture with his hands as to show these 'universes' colliding into one another.

His sudden change of subject hits a very sensitive nerve, calling for a retort, "I see, and the point of your impending speech is…?"

"The fact of the matter is that it explains why you're here. You've come to see what's going on in the Universe next door, in a different place as well as time."

"A different time!!? You've got to be kidding me!" Yeah…now he's getting into time travel? I think he's lost a couple marbles too many for my taste!

"Where you will end up after our little chat here, things may…or rather, will change. This includes the time, or rather, date, in which you enter that world. And as we both know, time has no meaning in Slipspace. Even the very laws of physics change when they're subjected to Trans-Light travel."

"Hmm, that sort of makes sense. Well, thanks for your time, but I really need to get back to where I came from, so if you care to make this long story short, than I'll just be on my way!" I cross my arms to display my impatience with him. I'm not trying to be rude, but if I'm not dead, I would like to get back to living thank you very much.

"I'm getting to that, just hold on a sec, will ya? The thing is, in the place you're going to end up in, your Eva is going to need something in addition to the pilot in order to function."

"Something else? Like what?"

Chopper bows his head slightly and seems to scowl, giving me a more serious look. And what a look it is! I've never thought it possible, in all my years serving with him, that he could look like this. But nevertheless, it gets my undivided attention.

"A human soul!" And if I ever thought it possible, this grabs even more of my attention. It also brought in a whole mess of questions that needed to be answered and answered now and I had just the question to give him.

"And what would happen if the Eva's were still as they are exiting out of the gate?"

Chopper's mug shifts into a cheesy grin, all for his triumph of getting me to think along his track of thought. But that doesn't last long, as his face shifts back to a look of seriousness, preparing to answer in his cool and calm manner.

"Your very bodies and souls would be absorbed into the Eva, never able to return to this or any world, so long as its core remains intact."

Now we have a problem and a large one at that. One that needs a proper solution and fast, or else…

"Is that why you brought me here? You actually plan to help us out with this…catastrophic problem?" Okay, he's still our friend, even in death, so why wouldn't he help us?

"Exactly, I have devised a way so that your Eva's can function without your souls…all of them at least."

"All of them?" Surprise doesn't even begin to explain my internal reaction to this 'solution'. And I wonder, what exactly did he mean when he said ALL of our souls? What is he going to do, tear out a piece of our very soul and say, there you go and all is right with the world, there are no repercussions whatsoever. And also, how do I know this isn't just a dream? For all I know, I could have been knocked out in Slipspace and this is all just a figment of my imagination, playing at my convenience until my armor wakes me up with an injection of adrenaline.

Suddenly tearing me from my thoughts, Chopper answers, "Well, since I already know how the whole system actually works, I've come up with only one way of doing this. Something else must substitute the space for the soul within the Eva's core. I'm not going to bore you with the disgusting details, but I will tell you that it's already been taken care of. However, when you wake up from this, you will not remember this conversation or this place at all."

"What!!? But why the hell not? And if you had already taken care of the problem, why did you bring me here anyway just to forget it all once I left?"

Chopper just smiles as if he's been expecting me to say that.

"Questions, questions, and more questions, that's all it is with you. Is it a crime just to say hello to my old captain once in a while?"

"The years have been pretty kind to you, huh?"

With that, I turn and proceed to walk…or rather, float, off in a direction…I think…when a door blocks my path.

"Take that door out, it should lead you back from whence you came. Although you won't remember anything about this, you can still leave knowing full well you're in my protective custody."

"Thanks, I feel a whole lot better now." A sarcastic reply, but he more than deserves it.

"Hey, you know me, just saving your butt whenever I can"

With a mock salute and a returned smile, I proceed to step through the door where my destiny lies…and my life…I hope.

* * *

(A/N So you survived my story, eh? Well, just wait until next week, because the danger is far from over, until next Saturday.) 


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening and Arrival

This Chapter has been edited for your enjoyment!

(A/N Okay, so what if it's not saturday. **I** got impatient and you all get the benefits. So enjoy my first action scene as well as a look into the true nature of this story...NOT! This is only the beginning.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo, Evangelion, or Ace Combat. My armies are making there final preperations though and soon, I shall liberate these three things. mwahahahahahah!!!

* * *

Chapter 3

Awakening and Arrival

The void, a vast darkness, an emptiness that spans on forever, a place where one goes when they have nowhere else to run. I would much rather avoid its imprisoning ties, but I seem to find myself drawn back here time and time again. However, it appears that this time I've been pulled back involuntarily. I can't even remember what I was doing just before I ended up here. Everything just seems so far away, almost as if it's trying to reach out and pull me back through the way I came, but I'm too far out. What can I do now? I'm stuck here, bound by invisible chains, unable to move or even feel my own body. But I can hear some sounds, barely audible and roaring off from a distance. A small peck of light illuminates the far edge of this black shell. The light remains motionless, bound to a single point at the edge of this existence.

Yet the sounds are starting to get louder and a tiny image in the light begins to grow. I squint to ascertain the picture in the window of light. It looks like the cockpit to an Eva. Yes, it is, but I can't quite piece together the whole picture. It looks like there is light, an endless tube of white and blue just beyond the control panel. The image seems to be growing at a greater pace, enveloping my field of vision. It gets so close I swear I can almost reach out and touch it. The image continues to grow in size and shrink in distance ever more rapidly as it…

LCL is sucked deep into my lungs as I immediately burst upright in my seat. The alarms ring uncontrollably as the shaking tosses me around. Emergency monitors pop up all over the place, trying to tell me exactly what's wrong. I immediately reach for the control yokes at my sides in a desperate attempt at gaining back what little control I had to begin with. Gripping the controls, I yank them in a counter-intuitive motion to try and maintain stability. A flashing light in the upper left-hand corner of my helmet's HUD informs me that my armor has been switched to full capacity due to my recent incapacitation.

What could have made me fall unconscious like that? It takes a lot of force to simply daze a Spartan, but a near impossible amount to knock one out. What if the rumbling is really that powerful? Than who's to say it won't happen again in the near future? What would become of me should I lose touch with reality again? Maybe it was just a one time occurrence! I need to concentrate, focus only on navigating this endless stream of light. There's no sense in worrying about the unpreventable, so I just need to forget about it.

I look forward out the main viewer once again, finding something to have just shifted a moment before. The light begins to dim and the endless tube that encases my Eva starts to spread and fade as well. Taking advantage of this prime opportunity, I use my helmet's electronic binocular feature to zoom in and look for any signs of the other Evas. Exiting the now soft glowing light, I manage to catch three shadows flashing out where the tube of light had recently blocked my field of vision.

The light still continues to fade, gradually replaced by a background of black, speckled with the twinkling of stars. The three shadows shift closer into a better view and, with help from the reflections of a seemingly far-off source of yellow light, are more than affirmed as being the other Evas.

"The others made it as well." I speak to myself with an inward sigh of relief.

The reunion of the group is shortly followed by 3 requests for communication, all of which are marked as 'urgent'. And, with the whole ordeal that just happened, they're a bit overdue for a chat with me…and I to them.

"Captain, you're alive!" Edge is first to come up on screen, looking almost purely ecstatic.

"We lost contact with you early in the jump and couldn't relocate you with all the interference." Swordsman and his deep booming voice pops up next, his confidence and professionalism seemingly unaffected by the separation.

"I was really worried there captain. I thought we lost you back there." And last, but not least, Archer, admitting to his early doubt and skepticism about the jump.

Yep, these are my pilots, the friends who have stuck by my side through odds such as these. They're a little worrisome at times, but I still wouldn't trade them in for anything else because within them, beneath each of their surfaces, lies the heart of a warrior. They are all strong, swift, and brave, just as any Spartan should be.

"Well, it'll be more than one crazy ride through hell for you guys to lose me. I'm just glad to see you all made it here in one piece." My response is followed by three sighs of relief, the tension flowing from their bodies at the sound of my voice. But, as a rule of thumb, it's back to business once everyone's been confirmed as combat capable.

"So…where are we exactly?" Archer inquires.

" I don't know, but it sure as hell isn't where we started from!" Swordsman's doesn't answer the question, but it does make a valid point…where was this jump to exactly?

"Um, guys. You ought to take a look at this." Edge speaks up immediately follows by opening a Video Link. I notice she's looking in an upward direction compared to where she's drifting.

So, following her advice I peer straight upward. I quickly take a deep breath and hold on to it as I stared in disbelief. The sight before me just has me in awe, causing me to gape in disbelief and feel pissed off at the same time.

I slam the control panel with my fist! What in god's name are we doing orbiting the Earth. We were launched approximately 500 light-years away from Earth, so don't tell me that our jump through that hell-hole was all for naught.

"Um…Captain, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Archer begins rambling, probably didn't hear Nagase when she said it.

"Yeah Grimm, I see the Earth, what about it?"

"N-N-NO captain, I m-mm-mean that over there." Through the new video-link, Grimm stumbles over his words as he points off to the planet's horizon.

I shift in my seat in order to look off toward where Grimm is pointing. However, once my eyes lock and focus, I find myself at a loss for words as well. My sight betrays me as I catch sight of an impossibly large pale-white apparition standing over the Earth. Between her two ghostly palms, she holds what appears to be a large black orb, floating in the blackness of space.

"What in God's name is that thing?" I continue to stare, my mind still trying to get a grasp on the scope of the situation.

"I couldn't even hazard a guess! But whatever it is, it certainly can't be any good for us." Swordsman sounds no more confident about the whole ordeal than we do.

"I'd bet that's the source we've been looking for. My god, it's enormous. How are we going to capture something like that?" Archer shakes his head as he too, sits and watches.

"Figures, securing something with this much power would have been too easy. What do you think we should do about it now?" As for me, tan out of ideas the moment I saw that thing. No, there's got to be another way!

"Look, something's happening!" Edge screams, pointing off toward the apparition.

At that moment, the thing seems to violently ark back. Wings shoot off into the sky from along her back. These wings, as white as her body itself, seem to fill up the entire sky. The wings stop growing, but her hands never leave their place beside the black orb. As the wings suddenly stopped growing, the ghost woman remains entirely still. Straying my gaze away from the enormous wings, my sight finds its way right next to the black orb as the Earth itself starts to turn a blood red just where the sphere was hovering over. The blood red coloring continues to spread across the planet's surface as crosses spring up in its wake.

"Oh my god." Edge nearly chokes as she covers her mouth, or where it would be if she weren't wearing a helmet.

I look onward in horror as the spreading coloration reaches the part of Earth which lies beneath us, with crosses sprouting out of the red soil, all reaching up towards us in orbit. I swear I can hear the screams of people being wiped out as the tidal wave of crosses wipes them from the planet. It's awful, the cry of millions of desperate people suddenly extinguished as they fade away into the night. Small lights that dot the surface, probably city lights, begin to wink out as the wave of red engulfs them.

I look over to Edge's com link in sadness, wondering what she could possibly be thinking. Shortly into this line of thought, the video screen winks out, replaced by a static image.

"Edge, I've lost you, is everything all right?" Swordsman, probably noticing the same thing, calls out in concern.

"AAAAGH!!!" Edge screams at the top of her lungs, "What are these things!!? GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!! **DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!!!**

I hear gunshots from the background, but I can't understand why she'd pull her pistol, much less what she would be shooting at from way up here. A window monitoring her psychograph pops up in front of me and the readings it gives are all but encouraging. The lines slowly climb off the scale, increasing in direct relation to the fury held deep within her screams. They flow further off the edge of the charts and becoming more erratic as her gunshots continue to increase in rapidity. Than, as suddenly as they had began, the readings ceased and her psychograph flat-lined.

"Edge, what's going on over there!!? Edge respond! Come in Edge, answer me Goddammit!" My cries go out, but find nothing in return. What the hell just happened, everything seemed fine just a minute ago…

More screams follow through the com link as Archer's and Swordsman's graphs pop up in place of Edge's. But not only that, their Evas have started to move as well. They seem to be reaching for their own heads, grasping at it as if something is causing the Evas a great deal of pain. I can only watch as their communications shut down and all transmissions from the Evas cease, flushed out in the blink of an eye.

Dammit, guess that's it for me. I'm completely screwed now. Everything that could have gone wrong just did, with change to spare.

Okay, why go over the list as well? Well, I've just fallen out of contact with my allies who are giving off no signs of life to speak of. There's a giant ghost woman a thousand miles off in the distance who is somehow the cause of my worries! My energy capacitors are currently at 35 and draining, so I can only assume I have about 15 minutes of power left. And finally, whatever just took out my comrades will probably come for me next and surely share their fate with me. Yup, that pretty much sums it up, unless someone would like to add to the list?

And of course, as if to answer that cry and add to this luck streak, the monitors for the other 3 Evas pop back up. Only this time, it isn't their psycho-graphs, it's their…

"Nerve connections and neuron read-outs," I read aloud as they pop up in front of me, "The Evas are still functioning, even after their pilots have been incapacitated. That can only mean…SHIT!"

And shit is right. S-Unit 3 reactivates with a red glow in its eyes as it slowly lifts its right arm and reaches for something along its back. I know what it's going for though, the Marasawa Mk III it carries as its primary armament. The Unit unlimbers the Marasawa and slowly brings it to bear, turning to face me and my S-Unit 1.

"Oh god…Snow…Snow, if you're there, please respond!" I cry out hoping it's just a case of temporary insanity.

But there's no response in return! Nothing comes back over the com system as I see a soft blue glow emanate from the barrel of the Marasawa. Quickly, I pull up the control yokes and command the Eva to charge the over-boost. I hear it winding up in the back but the glow of the Marasawa finally reaches its brightest. The boosters still haven't kicked in!

"Well, it's now or never, either I move or I die at the hands of my own comrade!" I scream in futility at the Eva, desperately yanking the controls to make something happen.

The beam of light shoots from the barrel, traveling towards me at a rocketing pace that can't be matched. I have only one hope now! I close my eyes for the inevitable as the light grows brighter. Suddenly, I'm forced off to the side of my seat as I'm sent barreling off to the right of S-Unit 3. The laser blast passes by, but the plasma shockwave pushes me back.

I tumble through space, keeping the boosters warm while using them to straighten out my Eva. Staring right back at S-Unit 3, I consider my options while the Marasawa cools and recharges. The way I see it, it all boils down to this:

1) I can use my Eva's superior speed to get around the Marasawa's fire. If I time it right, I can be right on top of S-Unit 3 and can completely destroy it from close range. However this is very risky towards my comrade and I owe it to myself as his commander to try and conserve his life and if at all possible, prevent as much pain as possible.

2) The other option is to try and get around to the Unit's back panel and try and release its entry plug. However, this put me at risk from the Marasawa and if I can't time it well enough trying to get the Eva's back, than I'll be blown back to my maker. This is the option I would like to pull off if I could but can I really do it?

Deciding quickly, I fire the boosters and move head-on towards S-Unit 3, using all the power my boosters can possibly give. The glowing from his rifle's cooling system stops and I realize that this can only mean one thing and that one thing is bad news for me. Using the pedals at my feet, I push them in such a way as to move the boosters on my back so that they pointed to the right. G-forces crush against my body as I struggle to keep up with my sudden change in vector. The movement is not a moment too soon as another laser blast flashes by to the right.

Re-maneuvering the boosters and bracing myself for the impending forces, I straighten out my flight path straight towards S-Unit 3. The enemy Eva fires up its own boosters and flies off to my left, trying to get an angle for another shot! It tries to get above me as well, but I swing the boosters in order to send me upwards. With more G-forces pressing down on me, I quickly gain on the retreating Eva. The distance between us shrinks as I maneuver in for the kill. However, just feet away from the Eva, it suddenly aims the Marasawa right at my Eva from point blank range. I can't believe I fell for that god-awful and obvious trap.

"Dammit, MOVE," I yell in final desperation as I try to force my Eva to overshoot the Marasawa. It works, just barely, as I fly right over the barrel. It fires right as I finish my pass, with the shockwave sending me flying away from my intended target. Straightening up again, I use the gap between firing as my chance to get in close. Aiming the over-boost back towards S-Unit 3, the strong G-Forces return as I flip directions in almost less than a second, all while trying not to pass out.

I hurtle at top speed towards the enemy as it desperately tries to get in one last shot at me, but the shot would not come. Spinning around just after grasping S-Unit 3, I wrap my left arm around its neck from behind to keep it from moving. With my right hand, I tear away the metal covering that houses the Entry Plug. The Entry Plug comes up smoothly and stops just half-way out, but is more than enough to stop the Eva from functioning.

"Well, now that that's over…GAH!" I feel it, but I can't believe it. Something is wrapping itself around my waist and squeezing harder with each passing second. Finding it getting harder to breathe, I look down to find the cause. Two bright-red energy whips are wrapped around my Eva's waist, trying to both crush and melt the armor there. Looking back behind me, I locate the culprit, S-Unit 2, holding both the whips in its hands as it pulls harder on the end, causing the whips to constrict further.

"Great, first I had to fight Swordsman and now Edge! Next thing you know I'll have Archer on me too."

I noticed something block out the sun above me and quickly hover toward me. I squint at the new shadow, with its own blood red eyes staring back at me. It's holding something over its head, preparing to strike me as it rapidly descends toward S-Unit 1.

"Well, now S-Unit 4 is trying to kill me. This fight just got much harder!"

Quickly separating myself from S-Unit 3, I fling away just in time to allow S-Unit 4 to pass right between us. This also seems to loosen the grip of the whips S-Unit 2 has on me, forcing the Eva to pull them back in. The whips retract, shortening to such a length so that they look more like short swords than whips. The armor along my left thigh opens up, revealing a new weapon. I take out a progressive knife from my left thigh holster and hold it with my right hand. The blade extends from its encasing and begins to glow white.

With S-Unit 2 as my next target, I charge the Over-boost and burst rapidly over towards the Eva's location. Noticing this, the Eva launches the whip in its right hand out towards me. I adjust the boost so that I swing out to the right of the attack, having it miss me by just 2 feet as it slips between two of the wings on the left. A message pops up, warning me about a target approaching from behind. Choosing to ignore it I put all of my focus on my primary target.

S-Unit 2 now throws out its left hand whip, which quickly approaches. I repeat my maneuver, only to have it go in the opposite direction, yielding similar results to before. In apparent desperation, S-Unit 2 throws both whips in my direction at the same time. With not much distance and very little time to react, I quickly cock the control yokes upward, sending S-Unit 1 into a forward roll. The world in my main viewer screen changes colors, blurring between deep red and black as the two whips slide along my back, giving a slight burning sensation as the energy of the whips melts away my Eva's armor. However, with the danger now under me, I slam my right foot into S-Unit 2's face. Using my remaining momentum, I slide over S-Unit 2 and use my left hand to grab its right shoulder. After I feel my Eva's hand latch on to the shoulder, I pull its back right alongside my Eva's torso and use the carried momentum in my right arm to cut off the hatch covering the Entry Plug. The entry plug slides up just like S-Unit 3's and the Eva ceases to operate.

"Two down, one to go." Whispering to myself, I peer up over S-Unit 2's now limp body. Than I remember the warning about the attack from behind, but now that I'm facing the other way, it now applies to the front! I push S-Unit 2 away to try and get as much distance as possible from it as S-Unit 4 swiftly approaches from out front. It begins to swing the sword that it's carrying, to which I raise my Prog-knife in a last ditch effort to defend myself. The sword impacts the Prog-knife with deadly force, but it holds together…for half a second, before shattering into a thousand pieces. With my remaining left hand, I try to catch the sword, to which I'm greeted with the sting of the sword's piercing blade. The sword begins to slice into my Eva's hands, as I too feel every waking bit of it. I use my now Knife-less hand to assist the other one in this losing struggle. It won't be long before S-Unit 4's sword completely cuts down through my hands, so I boost backwards in an attempt to gain some distance. This fails as S-Unit 4 Over-boosts towards me, quickly shutting the small gap I had created.

Scanning the movements of the Eva, I stare in fear of the end…of death. I raise my arms up in hopes that they'll stop the blade, but even I know that's pointless. As S-Unit 4 raises its sword for the killing blow, it lunges forward only to be stopped mere inches from my outstretched arms by a bright glowing orange wall of energy.

"All right, so the Technicians weren't lying about the AT-field. Now I'll use it to save my comrade." I stare in awe at what I had just created…and I also feel sorry for calling the technicians back home crazy for telling me about the AT field. When I glance back though, S-Unit 4's sword begins to stretch into the field, attempting to tear at the only thing keeping me from being cut in two. Using the time I have just bought for myself, I boost off to the right just as my field goes under. S-Unit 4 over-swings and goes barreling past me with all its excess momentum. Finally given the opportunity, I boost over and latch onto the Eva's back. S-Unit 4 tries to put up a struggle but ceases as I tear off the hatch for the Entry Plug, once more letting it slide up and out into the open.

With the threat to myself finally gone, I sit back in my seat. A trembling starts as the adrenaline hits the bloodstream. Is it really over? …Well, at least I managed to keep the others safe…I hope. I try to relax and convince myself everything will be okay when I hear an annoying beeping sound.

"Now what!!?" But before I can find out where it's coming from, the beeping ceases as the viewing screens around me phase out. With the power out, I'm left sitting inside of a practically empty Entry Plug with nothing but iron colored walls to stare at. I wonder what's going on, as I hear another noise, but not like the beeping prior to this sudden shutdown. No, this sounded more like…

"A giggling little girl?" And this proves to be more than I can imagine as a bunch of figures, similar to the white giant we had seen earlier, start slipping into my Plug…naked and continuously giggling as they slowly approach me.

"What the…What the hell are these things? Get the hell away from me…!"

But they don't listen, still giggling and floating ever closer. I reach for my pistol as a warning, but a hand slowly descends on my arm. Startled at the sudden contact, I look over to my left to find Edge sitting next to me with her helmet off. Her pale skin glows, complimented by her light brown hair.

"Nagase…what are you…?"

But before I can finish, she puts her finger to her lips, shushing me. I fall silent as she puts her hand on my helmet. Slowly, she lifts it off and, before I can protest, presses her lips to mine. Everything grows lighter as I'm lifted from my seat and than…the whole world goes white…

* * *

(A/N Okay, I think I fixed all the errors, but we'll just see, until I decide to put up chapter 4: After Impact. (I don't own J.Alana's After Impact...it was the only name I could come up with! But I love that Story) 


	4. Chapter 4: After Impact

This Chapter has been edited for your enjoyment!

(A/N Okay enough with this guys. I've had over 500 hits and only 1 review? People, please tell me what you think...I'm dying for a response and I don't think the same people are reading this 50 times over. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!! Aside from that, this chapter's title has nothing to do with J. Alana's After Impact...I just couldn't come up with an original name...sorry! No, I'm NOT a Shinji clone either. So here you have it, I've begun work on Chapter 5 already, hope you guys enjoy this installment)

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion, Ace Combat, or Halo. However, We've begun our all out assault, we're gaining ground. Soon my precious...you will be mine!!!

* * *

Chapter 4  
After Impact

(POV: Shinji Ikari)

So it's finally over…

The first clear thought in weeks flows through my head. The end has come and gone, the ripples slowly fading into obscurity. Lying on this beach beside the only other survivor, I still don't know if any of it was worth it. To save humanity from assimilation or to allow everyone's soul to split apart and reform as individuals, such were the two choices. Only one could be chosen, and after that there was no turning back. I could have existed in a world without sadness, where there was no pain or suffering. However, when I was taken to that place, I didn't feel any joy either. It was a blatant emptiness with no hope or happiness, just…nothing. I guess even Utopia has its problems. The decision has passed, but I still have more questions than answers, leaving me unsure of reality…and dreams.

I rest my head in the sand and look to the stars, the other survivor right beside me, lying back…unconscious. But after what I did to her, it's no surprise that she would pull back like this. Only recently did she go back into a comatose state, probably to avoid having to deal with me. She's right though, I am a disgusting person and she probably wants nothing to do with me for as long as she lives. She may look like the same Asuka…but I don't think she can ever be the same again. She wears bandages all over her right arm and left eye, though I still don't know how she could have gotten them. Her fiery red hair lies beneath her head in the sand, not moving as she slumbers with her eyes shut, facing the starry sky above.

I turn my attention down towards the lake of LCL, where the remains of my great endeavors finally lay to rest, never to reawaken again. The head of the 'Reilith,' now split into its two separate halves, continues to decay as time slowly passes along this empty, god forsaken rock. Truth be told, it's actually been a couple hours since Third Impact ended. In that time, I had seen it fit to lay out a grave for my lost guardian, Misato Katsuragi. Made from a floating plank of wood, her cross-necklace was nailed into the upper end so that it may stand as my final respects to the one person who believed in me, right up to her demise. A salty tear runs its course down my cheek…she really means that much to me, almost like the mother I never had. But there was no way she alone could fill the void that has been by my mother's 'death'.

Misato's last words still pain me though.

I pan my view skyward to look into the stars above, hoping to lose myself in them and get away from thoughts of the dead. A red streak orbits the planet from far above, left over from when I had managed to kill the Reilith and split open the Geo-front, thereby releasing everyone's souls into the open. Wait, speaking of the Geo-front, if it was destroyed by Unit-01 and myself during the third impact, than why am I sitting next to what was once Tokyo-3 instead of a large crater? I want to ponder this question, but something in the sky draws my attention.

A small light has appeared in the night's sky. Although it's slightly larger than a star, it emanates a more powerful white light, encased in a small stationary sphere. It shimmers right above us, literally straight up from where the two of us rest. To add to the point, if the light were to fall down, it would probably land right where Asuka and I rest.

A glowing beacon in the aftermath of Third Impact, but it does nothing to lift my spirits. Mankind is doomed and it will end with me and the person I once despised for using me for her own means, than rejecting me in the end. And nobody else has come back! I was told that people would return if they wanted to, but the world remains as empty as ever…they're all gone. Whether they preferred death to this place or if they really can't return, I'm all alone…and that probably wouldn't change, with or without humanity.

I stare back at the glowing figure and notice that the glowing has continued to brighten. Than, blue strands of light shoot out from the light, crossing and weaving into the form of 10 symmetrical spectral wings. The wings take up a nice portion of the sky as they stop growing, the object ceasing to brighten as well. I sit up, getting curious as to what will happen next with this mysterious specter of the night's sky.

However, for the next minute or so, it just stays in place, not moving or changing in any shape or form. Than from out of nowhere, a small blue beam of light launches from the object. The beam of light strikes the planet not too far from where I sit. I turn away with my eyes covered, trying to keep from going blind. Through a slit in my fingers, I manage to see the beam of light striking the lake in front of me. Following the blast is a shockwave from the lake that blows me and Asuka back about 5 feet. I claw at the sand, trying to get a grip in the soft sand as Asuka's limp body slides away. I try and reach for her, but she's too far away and slowly fading into the light. I can't find a place to hold in the sand, so I too am blown away.

I get blasted into the air and flipped around just in time to face a hard landing outside of the sand. Time slows as I notice an imminent impact with a small boulder, which lies still in the red dirt. I strike the boulder with enough force to strike all thought from my mind. My head starts to ring and my vision is getting fuzzy.

Unable to get up, I manage to get a quick glimpse at the sky, my sight fading quickly. I can see that the wings are gone, but now there are 4 glowing orbs. They split off in several different directions and seem to descend on the planet.

The background fades into black…and the light goes with it…

* * *

(POV: -Unknown- 'Blaze' -Unknown-)

Oh my god…my fucking head…why the hell does it hurt? Ugh…where the hell am I?

My head pounds and pulsates as my vision straightens out. I'd reach for it to consul the pain, but my helmet appears to be back on its perch. Jesus Christ…what the hell happened to me? It feels like I got hit by a car followed by a train with a drop-ship crashing on it right afterwards.

My vision finally comes into focus, allowing me to look into a clear blue sky, tinted with the hint of clouds just floating along the top. I roll over a little to my left and see grass waving with a slight wind, and the hint of dew drops coming off the ends of the grass while the entire field glimmers in the sunlight. Using that as a means to guess what time it was on this part of the Earth, I'd say its morning. But the blue sky and plants don't make sense, seeing as how the Earth was wiped clean by a red blast wave. Could that mean I have died…and this is Heaven?

Rolling on to my right side, I look to find S-Unit 1's foot just a few yards off. It stands as a lone monolith, casting a shadow between itself and the ground on the other side of it, darkening the ground and foliage. The usually white armor is now tinted with burn marks, giving it the distinct marks of an atmosphere re-entry. Its Entry Plug hangs out the back with the hatch wide open, leaving the inside exposed.

That's odd, I don't remember getting out at all, and besides, that's a long drop. That could have been what knocked me unconscious! A fall from exiting the Eva outside of a docking bay would definitely do it. But that still doesn't answer too many questions. Like, where are the others? Are they nearby or have they landed elsewhere…if at all? That last thought forces a swallow. The thought of losing my comrades…no, my friends, this early is intolerable. They aren't ones to die so easily, so I guess they must be somewhere else. First I just have to…

I try and move the rest of my body, but neither my arms nor legs respond. Only my torso seems to move while the rest feels too heavy to budge. I keep attempting to move my dissociated limbs, but all attempts fail. My body remains limp! The sound of a siren floats over from out in the distance. Rolling my head over again, I think that maybe if I can get some sort of movement out of my body, than I would be rescued…or at the very least taken out of my armor for just a little bit. But than another point comes up! What if they are hostiles in this unfamiliar land, and I should just keep quite until I can affirm myself of their intentions?

Lying completely still, I listen as a car stops nearby. The doors open and close with repetitious thumps on the car as several unseen figures step outside. Still not moving, I listen to their slow footsteps as their shoes crunch the dirt beneath their feet, stepping on the small plant life. I can hear every step they make for every painstaking moment they use up just walking.

"_Look over here, there's a survivor_," A man yells.

"_Yeah, I see him! Doesn't look familiar though_," another answers.

"_Yeah, and that Eva's certainly not one of ours,"_ a female yells out.

What in the world are they be talking about? I can't understand a word they're saying! It must be another language and I'm going to take a wild guess and say that I don't have any damn clue which one it is.

My helmet lets off a small buzzing noise, only heard by myself, as the neural interface lights up. A message appears on the HUD.

-Audio feed detects Japanese speech in proximity

-Initializing language fluency program

-Commence language download…

With the last message complete, I'm met with the feeling a drill burrowing into the back of my neck, combined with the set feeling of lighting it on fire. I twist in pain, agonized at the few parts of my body that I can still move. My mind is invaded as with a flood of new images, knowledge transmitted in a fast subliminal manner. It only lasts a few seconds, but the feeling extends to a length more like minutes. The pain finally subsides, allowing feelings of daze and dizziness to lap on in place of the drill. I want to throw up but I can't move or do anything to alleviate the nausea. And to my additional pleasure, my grunts seem to have attracted the attention of the nearby strangers. Their footsteps have increased in pace and are keep growing louder and louder…

"Look, I think he's still alive." The first male yells as falls right in my cone of vision.

I can understand them now? Is that what the pain was for…so I can communicate back!!? But I can't even lift a damn finger to save my life!!!

One of them finally reaches for me, leaning over to look into the visor of my helmet. We both stare at each other, the man apparently unaware of the fact that I'm staring right back at him.

He waves his hand, oscillating it back and forth in front of my eyes. "Hello, anybody alive in there?"

I try to talk back, but it seems that I can't speak at all. The air in my lungs exhale and inhale without problem, but no sound comes from the throat.

"I guess he just died." The woman states with an air of disappointment.

I desperately try to make some noise, something to tell them that I am alive. I attempt to roll my head again, but now I can't move anything at all. My vision is starting to fade again, the daze and nausea beginning to overtake me!

SHIT! No, if they leave me here, than I'm really done for. The panic is getting to me as I'm trying to do or say anything. Something that will grab their attention before it's gone for good!

The man sitting on top of me gets up and starts to walk off. "Bummer, I would have loved to have met this character."

Struggling with the last bit of strength and will in my body, I manage to spit out a tiny, "h-h-hel…"

The man stops in his tracks before spinning on his heel. He rushes over to my body and lies on top of me. My vision clouds around him. "Don't worry buddy, you're gonna be just fine…"

Than…darkness once more.

* * *

(POV: Shinji Ikari)

What Happened?

The question pulses my brain as I awake from a blank slumber. I stare into a white ceiling, not being the unrecognized ceiling that I would expect, but rather the ceiling of the NERV Hospital. The only reason I can say that is the obvious telltale sign of NERV documents sitting on the nightstand next to me. Those never left any NERV facilities, unless they were carried by their respective owners. However, I can only imagine one of those two possibilities being the case in this situation.

The room is small, plain, white, and mostly empty. All except for this bed and the small nightstand that sentries to the side, where the documents lay still. How in God's name did I end up here? I could have sworn I was bowled over by that blast of light. Who could have possibly found me at ground zero and taken me here…wait! Somebody!!?

And 'somebody' comes walking through the door, keeping their back to my eyes as he/she/it closes the door and turns around. However, to my disappointment, it turns out to be your average everyday nurse, probably coming in to routinely check on my condition. I sit up in order to get a good look at her. She wears normal white scrubs with a stethoscope hanging around her neck. She had long brown hair, fairly pale skin and held a clipboard in the nook of her arm while writing on it with a pen.

"Oh, you're finally awake." She looks up from her clipboard, noticing my recent revival.

I rub my head, but whether out of pain or shear dumbfoundment I don't know. "Yeah, I'm awake alright."

"That's good, and just when we were beginning to think you had fallen into a long-term coma." She says this in a small, squeaky, and slightly irritating voice.

"What do you mean by that," I inquire.

"Well, you've been asleep for little more than a week since you were found lying out near the remains of Tokyo-3." She explains in a slightly withdrawn matter, as if the subject is hard to speak of.

"A week you say…It doesn't feel like it's been that long." The passage of time must not apply when you're asleep. I feel like I've only been out for one night.

"Yeah, well, I don't know what to tell you. I'm not even sure what happened out there myself." She withdraws again, staring back at her clipboard and avoiding my gaze.

"I know what you mean," I run back through the events when another thought hits me, one that should have smacked me in the face a lot sooner. I silently curse myself for not remembering.

"Did you find another person out where you guys found me?" I quickly ask in hopes of having my worries relieved.

"I'm sorry, but I wouldn't know. I'm not the one who brought you to the hospital." She answers with a conceited smile.

"Oh." I turn back in disappointment but than decide to probe further. "Can you check to see if there's an Asuka Langley Soryu in the hospital?"

"That I can do! I'll check once I notify the doctors that you're awake," She tells me.

"Thanks." I mumble it softly, since the worry seems to weigh down my voice.

The nurse vacates the room, leaving me to my solitude once more. I lay my head back and rest just a little bit more, the recent conversation having fatigued me. And so begins a long wait, one that will probably yield no positive results. I wonder if there are other humans on Earth now. How many of the people who have returned were the ones I knew? And if they had returned…would they care?

Could they have all come back? I seriously doubt they'd want to return to this hell-hole we call a planet. They've probably left by now, just like they did when their homes were destroyed.

A feeling of anger and sadness washes in, mixing into an emotion that pushes outward from the inside of my face, as if to try and force itself out. A tear starts to roll down my cheek before dropping onto my pillow, making a small dark circle next to my head.

So…I really don't want to be alone after all! But is that really my choice after what just happened. It seems as though there's some sort of fate that controls my existence whilst I have no say in it whatsoever. I pray that whoever has that control will at least have mercy on the last remaining shred of my soul.

The nurse with the clipboard comes back through the door with another person trailing behind her. This one in tow is man in a white jacket, but he looks more like a doctor than a nurse, which is probably an accurate assumption. He follows her over to my bedside as they sit down in two folding metal chairs that were propped up over by the wall next to the bed. I sit back up while the doctor looks over to me and prepares to speak.

"So you've finally decided to wake up. Well boy, how do you feel?" He speaks with a calm serene voice, one that could definitely sooth any other patient in this hospital…but not this one. The wounds I suffer from are not of the physical kind, but there's no way he could know that.

"I feel okay…I guess." I tell him the truth, but I don't put much emphasis on the 'okay' part.

"Well, 'okay' isn't good enough for us! We need to make sure you're well before we can send you home. But, after what happened to all of us, I really can't blame you. Now if you please…" He snatches the clipboard away from the nurse and flicks out a pen from his pocket. "Can you fill out this form for us? It simply asks who you are and where you're from. Mandatory stuff if you're to receive our care."

"Alright, I'll fill it out." I scoot up and take the two objects in the doctor's hands, then fill out the form. There's no hurry, so I take my time before handing the paper back to him, along with the pen.

"Okay…Mr.…Mr. Ikari?" He looks up at the clipboard with a display of shock before looking back at me. "There's a woman downstairs who's been trying to get in all week. She says she's after a Shinji Ikari who she saw enter this hospital. I guess you're the one she was talking about."

"Do you know who it is?" I quickly blurt out without thinking, a small vintage of hope momentarily returning to my mind.

"I don't know her name…but she looked pretty middle aged…oh and she had long lavender hair." The doctor touches his chin as if to think of something else.

"Misato!" I cry out shear amazement at this sudden miracle.

"You know her?" The nurse carries a look of confusion.

"Of course I know her, she's my guardian and…and…" Before I can finish, I hang my head in due shame, not wanting to face the one who actually died just to save my pathetic ass. It pains me to think that if it weren't for me, she wouldn't have died in the first place…and now she's alive again? How can I possibly face her again? How is this even happening?

"I'm sorry for asking." The nurse bows her head in apology. "I didn't mean to upset you. I guess you two must have parted while not on the best terms.

Still looking into my sheets, a sniffle sucks through my nose, as tears begin to well up at the edge of my eye. I don't want them, and I try to fight them, but they keep coming anyway. Before I know it, I'm hugging my sheets looking for any sort of comfort I can find. Just how pathetic am I?

"Its okay son, you don't have to see her if you don't want to. But you must understand that we can't keep you forever. If everything checks out, than we'll have to discharge you in a few days." The doctor finally breaks the silence, cutting into my self-pity.

I still manage to nod my head in agreement. But I'm not in the mood to face anyone right now, especially Misato.

"Oh, I looked up that Sohryu person you asked for." The nurse perks up as if this is supposed to lighten the mood.

I look towards her, half-expecting an answer that I don't want to hear, but I listen just the same.

"An Asuka Langley Sohryu was discharged from the hospital almost 6 days ago, after checkups revealed nothing was vaguely wrong with her." She recited this from her clipboard before deciding to continue. "We don't know where she went, but we were contacted about her just yesterday. Apparently, somebody else is looking for her too."

I don't really pay attention to the rest of the Nurse's speech, being lost in my own thoughts. So, she's already left me? That's just like her. Not that she even knows I'm here right now. She probably couldn't care any less if I was dead or alive. She's probably enraged by what I tried to do to her on the beach. Maybe loneliness is the only thing I deserve for the rest of my existence…my ever so shortening existence. How can I cope with anyone else if I had tried to choke the life out of the only other human being on the entire planet?

In this train thought, someone comes bursting in through the door. A woman struggles in through the entryway and she looks to have several security guards hanging off her arms and legs. The guards desperately try to pull the woman back through the door, but she seems to overpower them with ease. I can't recognize the woman at all, until I see a flashing strand of lavender hair being pulled by one of the trailing security guards.

"Shinji…Shinji, I knew you were here! They said you weren't but I knew it all along. And here you are!" She screams in excitement, slowly managing to approach my bed.

The doctor stands up tensely and stiffens himself before Misato. "Maam, the patient does not want to see you right now. You must leave now or we'll call local law enforcement."

"That's Bullshit. Why would Shinji not want to see me? I'm his guardian for God's sake, I take care of him. Isn't that right Shinji?" She stops at the foot of the bed, and begins to search my eyes. What she sees in them, I do not know. But whatever she sees, her weak attempt at a smile fades away, quickly replaced by worry or, more likely, fear.

"You do want to see me…don't you Shinji?"

Weakly, I shake my head before bowing my head, blocking out the sight of her with my bangs. It's not that she ever did anything to make me hate her…I just don't deserve her kindness anymore, especially after the way I acted. I had run away when I was truly needed and if it weren't for her kindness and empathetic actions, none of us would even be here.

I hear Misato plop to the ground as the guard detail carries her out. Just before they leave through the door, I hear a small, "Why?"

The doctor, seemingly satisfied that the disturbance has left, sits back down in his chair. "I'm so sorry about that, is there anything we can do to help?"

I look once again at my sheets, my eyes drawn downward, away from anyone or anything else. "No, there's nothing anyone can do to help me."

"I see." And with that, the doctor pulls the nurse up and leads her to the door. Just before leaving, I catch the nurse say, "Poor kid."

From here on in, I am alone. In a small room with nothing but the bed, nightstand, and two chairs. I am solitary once again…

* * *

(A/N Okay another down, only so many more to go. Plenty more story and action, you guys just need to motivate me with your reviews. Please, I'm dying for a true opinion!!!) 


	5. Chapter 5: A Household Reformed

This Chapter has been edited for your enjoyment!

(A/N And with lightening speed, another awesome chapter is revealed to the public. Crap, I'm starting to fall behind. Anyway, I should be able to keep up for a little while longer, at least until I completely run out of ideas. But man, the final battle I have planned out, you guys just won't believe. Well, enough's enough, on with the show. Also, this chapteris all in Shinji's viewpoint but you'll see plenty of characters, new and old. ENJOY!)

Discalimer: I do NOT own Evangelion, Halo, or Ace Combat. My armies have suffered some losses, but we're gaining ground...so soon my pretties, very soon!!!

* * *

Chapter 5

A Household Reformed

(POV: Shinji Ikari)

I step out into the sunlight, taking a seat on a bench that faces the street along the sidewalk. I have been officially discharged from the hospital, and after receiving some spare clothing, I vacated without a single word. The day before, they told me that NERV had contacted them and were going to send someone to pick me up today. That's why I'm sitting here, waiting for that ride…or at least that's what I'll keep telling myself.

Honestly, I'm sick of NERV, every damn bit of it. Honestly, I should just get up and walk away right now, live out my life somewhere else. But, just where would that get me? Everyone keeps telling me to move forward with my life, to give everyone who wants to be my friend a chance. So maybe that's why I'm really here, to give everyone a second chance…the one I didn't give Misato. Or maybe I'm the one who needs that chance.

The next time I see her, I'll give her that chance…maybe we can get started again, on the right foot this time.

"You Shinji Ikari?" Strong and demanding, a voice pulls me from my thoughts,

I raise my eyes to find a car sitting on the curb, with a man trying his best to lean out the passenger side window. The car is a small white Nissan Infiniti, not the sportiest car on the planet but a pretty decent one. I can't get a good look at the man inside, but I would probably see more if I actually got inside.

"I say again, are you Shinji Ikari?" He repeats the question with obvious irritation.

"Yes." I meekly return an answer.

"Good, NERV sent me to pick you up," He waves an invitation towards the car. "Though why they would ask me is still eluding."

I stay still, thinking it through on whether I should really go back or not. If I do go back, what exactly will be waiting for me? I have no friends left, Asuka's gone off to parts unknown, Misato's probably pissed, and both my parents are useless as they stand. Do I really have to go back?

"Hey! You just gonna' stand there all day or do I have to carry you." The man yells this time with full-fledged annoyance.

Slowly, I start to take a step forward, hesitating for a moment and still only half sure about doing this. Finally, I pick up a nerve from somewhere and take a step towards the passenger side door. I reach painstakingly for the door handle before actually prying it and letting myself into the car.

"Alright, glad you decided to get in! Now come on, we need to get moving!" The man shifts back into his seat, allowing me to fully climb in.

He shifts the car into drive and we're finally off. Now that I'm in the car, I take the time to get a look at the man. He wears a bleach white uniform, but one I had never seen before. None of the patches on his shoulders say which branch he's from. The patch that faces me reads as 'Razgriz Air Command Squadron'. He has fairly pale skin, short brown hair (And I mean SHORT), and facial hair all around outside his mouth. He also seems well built, but that's probably because he's a soldier of some kind. Before I'm done examining him, he turns and notices me looking at him. I turn quickly, praying in embarrassment that he didn't notice.

"So, I guess you must be closely involved with somebody at NERV if they wanted me to come get you." I don't know if he saw, but he makes no sign of it.

"What do you mean?" His question strikes as confusing.

"Well, for starters, you appear really young! Too young to work for pay or get any sort of real working job, so there's almost no chance you work for NERV." So begins a long winded analysis.

I sit still, listening with interest to his blank accusations. I can tell already that his assumption is going to be way off the mark, but I tune in just to see how far off the trail he travels.

He rants on confidently, "So, seeing as how you can't be employed with NERV, than that must mean you're related to someone who's high up in the rankings. You wouldn't happen to be related to the Commander or Sub-Commander in any way, since this order did come directly from them?"

Now I'm slightly surprised with his gently more accurate assumption, that is, if my father is still head commander at NERV. But after all he's done he should be dead, or at the very least gone forever. My blood begins to boil at thoughts of my father and all the terrible acts he's performed in the past. I notice that my right hand is in a fist and shaking violently.

I hide away my fist and the man talks once more, "So, am I close or am I wrong?"

I remain silent, since my father is one of the last things I want to talk about. I look back over to the man in silence as he continues driving. I look around and take note of the fact that we're no longer on the outskirts of Tokyo-3. Instead, we've entered some kind of forest, as countless trees are zooming past the window. According to the readings in his rear view mirror, we're heading north-east.

"Where exactly are we going," I ask him.

"Well, according to the orders the UN sent to the commander, we are to confine those directly involved with the Third Impact into a single, pre-designated spot for the duration of their investigation. I'm taking you to that location now." His voice sounds official, and what 'friendliness' that had been in his voice before has vanished without a trace.

"Oh…I see." Even I can tell that was a weak reply, but right now I just can't find the strength in my voice. "Is anyone else there already?"

"Hmm?" He peers over in curiosity, probably wondering how I could possibly know anybody else at NERV. "All I know is that there is another person already waiting at the residence. Most of NERV has been officially disbanded by now and will probably never return to full-time duty again."

"Do you know who that other person is?" I ask in hopes that it's the person I want it to be. This could be my chance to explain everything that happened and maybe she'll understand!

"I don't know the person…exactly. They did tell me she's the former Combat Director at NERV." He pauses, rubbing the stubble on his chin while thinking out loud, muttering something indistinguishable. "There is another person supposed to board with you but Section 2 has completely lost track of her. We're hoping to locate her soon so that the investigation can proceed.

I sigh in disappointment, but the man doesn't notice, as he continues to face the road ahead and drive. A whole 2 hours seems to pass by in our newly found silence, with no form of conversing passing between us. I use the time too look out the passenger window, facing trees as they flash by the window in a predictable and repetitive cycle. This goes on for the remainder of the ride, up until we pass a sign saying Tokyo-2 city limit. I peak out the front windshield to see a whole city lying out on the highway in front of us.

Just as we start passing by the larger skyscrapers, the man starts up again, "Okay, I'm going to have to lay down some ground rules from the U.N., which will apply for the entire duration of this investigation. You listening?"

I nod in affirmation.

"Good! First off, you are not to leave the residence without alerting the section 2 agency assigned here. Here's their number." He hands me a piece of paper with a phone number listed on it.

"Second, you are not to leave the city for any circumstance. If you are caught you will be dealt with as if AWOL from active NERV duty…" His speech winds down as he suddenly drawls in confusion at the spreadsheet he's reading from. "…With penalty of jail time? Why would they give a kid jail time? It's not like he's an actual NERV employee, right?"

He seems to forget that I'm sitting right next to him, but he continues to look back between the road and the piece of paper he holds in his hand, mumbling about my NERV status.

"Okay, enough's enough, what do you do at NERV anyway? You've been silent this whole trip and there's no way that they'd give this sort of punishment to someone outside of the NERV employment ring. Spill it, who are you and what do you do!!?"

I ignore the question, turning my face out toward the window and avoiding the reality of telling this man what I actually did for NERV. The man takes a breath as if to ask me again before catching it and stopping, apparently giving up. I look over to find him staring back out the windshield again.

The car begins to decelerate, and finally stops on the outskirts of the city. "Looks like we've arrived safely! Alright little man, I doubt we're ever going to see each other again, so I'm only going to say this once, you got it.."

I look back to him in curiosity, wondering about whatever it is he might say. He holds out his finger to my face before taking a deep breath. This is going to be a while…

"Okay, so I've never met this woman before, but I've heard a lot of recent rumors that pertain to her. I've heard that she's usually a heavy drinker and that she didn't start up again until recently. I was also told it was because she had a bad encounter with one of NERV's Evangelion pilots and now she's completely off her rocker!" He pauses, looking me straight in the eye, checking for something that I fail to catch. "So listen, I don't know what's rumor and what's fact around here. Section-2 is worried that she might do something really drastic, and THAT is a full blown fact. Now, are we both on the same page?"

I nod again telling him yes, but in reality, I think he's the one of his rocker.

"Good! Now if you'll excuse me, you need to get used to your new living arrangements and I've got another person to track down." He states this very matter-of-factly.

I slowly step outside the car and stare at the house in front of me. It's decently sized one-story house with some shrubbery planted out in front. I begin shuffling up the driveway as the car behind me takes off down the road. The trudge seems to take an eternity and the house seems to slide further and further away.

Who was that man talking about? This woman can't be as bad a drunk as Misato was. But than again, Misato was the Combat Director, so this must be her. Oh god, it is, what will I say to her? I completely flipped her off at the hospital and she seemed to fall into a slump after that. And…oh shit, here's the door.

I stare at the doorknob, half of me wanting to grasp and turn it, while the other half wants to bolt down the street and run myself to anywhere but here. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I stick my hand to the golden metal surface of the doorknob and slowly rotate my wrist. It knob comes with and the door slides open revealing a…less than encouraging interior. The floor, couch, all the chairs, carpet, kitchen counter and every surface within immediate sight from the front doorway are completely and utterly covered in…

"Beer cans?" The familiarity of the scene takes only a quarter-second before it hits home. This is definitely Misato's mess…but if she already drank this much, than maybe she's passed out somewhere, which will allow me to delay any contact with her for the whole day…or at least until I can come up with an explanation that doesn't end with my immediate funeral.

I continue my journey into the lion's den, tip-toeing my way past countless shifting beer cans and bottles, trying ever so hard not to step on any and potentially disturb the beast that dwells nearby. I pass into what I believe to be the living room, judging by the just barely visible couch and TV, and that's where I see her. Unconscious, out cold on the couch, breathing deeply, and aimed face first into the cushions is my former guardian. Misato Katsuragi!

Okay, now this is definitely NOT a good place to be. Sneaking by as slowly and quietly as possible, I make for the hallway situated off behind the couch Misato remains still on. I creep over every bottle and can, so as not to step on any and face the many dire consequences that would result from an unexpected noise. I make it into the hallway but am discouraged to find that even more cans and bottles litter the way to any of the doors. I slowly move debris out of my way with my toes, just before making a step, but the rustling I make might just disturb Misato.

Oh boy…so close and yet so far, just a little more. I pray my efforts won't go in vain. Holding my breath, I move for the next step and slowly proceed to a door, one that appears to lead into a completely unoccupied bedroom. Taking my last step, I sigh in relief, knowing that I just made it to safety. Now taking one normal step and with full confidence in mind that I'll make it through this, I find a string strewn out across the entry way. Too late to take back my step, it pulls tight and time stops as I fall ever so audibly towards the ground. Hitting the floor and praying with all my might that I didn't wake up Misato, I feel another string pull tight beneath me, under my weight, causing something to be pulled along with it. I look up to see that a bunch of empty bottles had been laid up on a shelf above. But, now that the string has pulled the shelf from beneath the bottles, they proceed to fall right next to me, each with its own deafening crash against the hardwood floor.

Oh god…oh god…oh no…oh shit!

A rustling noise comes from the couch as light treaded footsteps make their way across the hall, each step becoming more audible than the last, as I can only assume that those footsteps are coming for me. The crunching of cans and moving of bottles is mixed in with the sounds of movement, growing unbearably loud until…it stops with one solid vibration directly behind me. I slowly rotate my head, raising my eyes up to see a dark, tall, shadowy figure staring down at me with blank and empty eyes.

Misato just continues to stand still, groaning and moaning, still glaring into my eyes…or at least I think she is. Maybe she's too drunk to realize what just happen, I may just get out of this yet!

"Kaji?"

Huh? Why the hell did she just call out Kaji??? My thoughts run ecstatic as she suddenly swoops over and lifts me off the ground in some sort of bear hug.

"Oh Kaji, I missed you…eh…ah…where have you been?" She starts to walk, carrying me into another room, swaying all the while in her drunken stupor. I quickly scan the room, which, judging by the certain number of cans and bottles, I can only assume is Misato's room. She lays me on the bed, to which she sits at the foot of and than just stares off into the darkness of the room…which has no light on and the blinds are shut to boot.

"So Kaji…since you're here now…why don't we continue where we left off." She speaks in a thoroughly seductive voice. This raises the alarm level in my head up to the rooftop, for now she's leaning over my body…licking her lips! I decide that facing her now would be a lot better than dealing with whatever may happen next!

"No…MISATO…it's me…uh…Shinji…not…Kaji!!!" I plead desperately as she tries to swoon over me. Just inches in front of my face, her full weight across my entire body, she now stops to quickly examine it as she scans it over. She immediately pulls back, pausing for a moment only to go running out the door, sobbing all the way out. I, on the other hand, get left in the dark room with a mixed feeling of sorrow and confusion.

I get up to chase after her, running out the door to try and catch up to her. Preparing to head her off at the door, as well as taking extra care not to cut myself on any glass bottles still lying around, I quickly stop to find her just sitting on the couch. Her face rests in her hands, laying on her lap as she continues to sob into her legs. I slowly walk up to her, looking down to her, now feeling sorry for what I had said. But worst of all, I don't know what to say to make her feel any better.

She raises her head, staring up at me. "Why did you come back?"

"What?" Why she would ask me is confusing, why wouldn't I come back? After all, I was the one who averted humanity's destruction, so why shouldn't I come home. She of all people should know that…or at least I'd expect her to know that seeing as how she put me into the center of it all.

"Why wouldn't I come back…you should know why." I respond, hoping she comes to an understanding herself. I'm no good at these sort of things…I couldn't even keep Asuka from running out the door that day.

"NO, I don't understand! Why the hell would you come here after what you said! You didn't want to deal with ME of all people, so why would you come back now? We're you expecting some sort of warm welcome!!?" She speaks her mind and all while sobbing the entire time.

"Because I don't want to be afraid anymore! I want to stop running…and I…I." I try to spurt out the end but I can't seem to do it. These are all things I've said before and she knows very well this is a repetition of the past. But what can I say that will change that?

"You can stop with your bitching." She silently mumbles the phrase, sending both shock and fear into the very marrow of my bones. I really want to say that this is her drunken side talking…but deep down, I know that this must be the real Misato, clawing its way out her mouth, trying to grasp at my throat!

"But…I came back, I'm going to try and make things right!" I try to retort with, but that just gets her to look up at me…and she points an accusing finger at my chest.

"HA! You always do seem to come back. But all that happens to the rest of us is more pain. Why don't you just make your decision right HERE, right NOW!!? Stay here and stand up to your problems or just LEAVE…leave and never come back. Just spare us all you're suffering." She catches her breath from this recent speech, the rage escaping with each breath and half-sob.

"I…I can't…I'm no good at making those kinds of decisions. Just look at what I've done to you and Asuka. And I couldn't help anyone that day, the day they took yours and Asuka's lives." I plead for forgiveness, out of pure sorrow and desperation. Why can't things ever go back to the way they were before all this started?

"I don't believe you." she looks at me with contempt, her impatience growing. "If you were so incapable of making decisions, than how was it that you could play out humanity's fate? What was so different than that it no longer applies now!!?"

"But…how did you…?" I try to ask but only end up stuttering.

"Know." She finishes my sentence, the cold look returning to her eyes. "I know all about third impact! How it worked and why things turned up as they did. You see Shinji, before NERV retired me I took a little going away present of my own."

With that, she pulls a single disc from her pocket. She throws the disc out onto a coffee table, allowing it to sit out in plain sight.

"You see Shinji, I may be old, but I'm not stupid. Now acknowledge your decisions, past present and future. Take responsibility for what you told me the other day! Or you can run out that door and never look back. It's your call." She yells with fire, crossing her arms and waiting for me to say or do something.

"But I…I." I try to retaliate, but only end up making the situation more hopeless. I pray now that something will happen, anything to let me prove to Misato that I'm here to stay. I just need for something to save me…ANYTHING!

The phone rings over in the kitchen begins to chime. I start to walk over but Misato is up and all over it before I can even protest. She wipes her eyes and picks up the receiver.

"Hello, new Katsuragi residence, Misato speaking…Yes…uh huh…yes, I understand…yes I'll tell him…okay…yeah…alright, bye.

And with a click, she hangs up the phone and walks over to me. She stops right in front of my face, still towering over me with her age and height. I feel small and insignificant within the shadow she casts, while she looks down right back into my face. Quivering in fear and unable to speak, she notices this of me and starts talking for me instead.

"They found Asuka." She speaks, calm, cool, and simple, yet devoid of any emotion whatsoever. "Section 2 has received a tip that she's holding up in Germany. 

" Germany! Why there? And how did she even get there?"

Misato walks back into the kitchen and looks out the window. "I don't know how or why she's there. All we know is where she is and that section 2 is going to be the ones to retrieve her. And…"

I begin to walk towards what I had assumed to be my room. I wager that if they had been planning to move me in here in the first place, they must have transferred all of my stuff here too. I begin to go through drawer after drawer, looking for anything that may belong to me. After tearing out every other drawer, I finally find one that has all of my shirts and pants. Apparently Misato has been planning to have me here for some time, right up to when I sent her into depression. Digging it all out, I start laying all of my clothes out on the bed. I hear Misato walk into the room from the hall behind me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" It seems that she's not quite through with me, but that's of no concern to me right now.

"Packing," I state shallowly.

"Packing? Packing for what if I may ask." She strikes back just as darkly.

"Packing for Germany." I fire off my final decisive statement before heading into another room to look for a suitable suitcase.

"And why the hell would you go there?" I doubt she's going to like the answer.

"To talk with Asuka!" Or at least I hope so…if she'll even allow it. I locate the suitcase, clicking it open to check the inside. Misato walks out the doorway, hopefully leaving me to pack my luggage in privacy. Nothing will stop me from accomplishing my impending goal.

* * *

(A/N So, another chapter is done. I don't know if I hit the emotion center just right but meh...this isn't going to be the saddest chapter, I have plenty more darkness to share. But this isn't to say the story won't have its fluffy waffy moments...eh bleh. Well, before I reveal too much, I will give Brownie points to whoever can guess the man in the car. I my even give the rights to name my first OC in the story so E-Mail me!) 


	6. Chapter 6: Europa Pt1

This Chapter has been edited for your pleasure!

(A/N Okay, so here we go! Another fantastic chapter for EtLomS. I thank those of you who have reviewed my young and still growing story. Now note, this chapter was supposed to progress through more of the story, but I realised by a certain point that I was barely half way done with the chapter and already so much had been written. So, I will split Europa in to two parts. I hope you guys enjoy and maybe you'll review this time. I know some people are probably just waiting to flame me right now for my reviews, the whole 'Can't Do What You Preach' type thing. Crosses fingers for luck)

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo, Neon Genesis Evangelion, or Ace Combat. My forces at Microsoft report seeing the Master Chief in their forces and my navy in Japan was obliterated by unit-02. We're regrouping now and victory is close at hand!

* * *

Chapter 6

Europa Pt. 1

(POV Shinji Ikari)

Where am I?

The lone thought shoots from my mouth, traveling out thousands of miles into an empty darkness, echoing off an endless stream of undefined objects. Curled into a ball, I slowly unravel myself, lifting my head to get a good look at my surroundings. It looks like Unit-01's entry plug…but how is that possible? Isn't Unit-01 orbiting the planet miles out in space? I scratch my head, only to have them rub against the A-10 Nerve-Clips in my hair.

I look forward, seeing that the visual monitors are still working…or at least I think they are. All they show is a pitch-black wall stationed out in front of me. Shifting into an upright position, I scan around in all directions, hoping to find something out there, anything! But the screen only shows more darkness, more emptiness, and even more nothing.

Fatigue settles in, and so I lay my head back into the seat, closing my eyes in order to allow sleep to consume me. The Eva jerks violently, shaking the plug for a moment before settling back down. There's a thumping noise coming from outside the Eva. Re-opening my eyes, I stare back at the wall of emptiness, only now, something has changed. The wall is being torn at…from the other side. The wall slowly slides apart as it opens to reveal another dark abyss, lined with small white dots…almost like stars. A figure floats between me and the starry abyss, a human shaped shadow. The shadow tears the wall further apart, letting itself in, its white eyes glowing with an intense fury. The glow is just like an Eva's, narrowing as it focuses its sight on me.

The shadow slowly slides into the space surrounding me, slipping in through the gap it just made in the wall. It closes the distance between us, its eyes glowing brighter. I begin to sweat, something in the back of my head screams at me to back away from it, but what can I do? The Eva refuses to move, no matter how much I scream and jerk at the controls. The shadow reaches out with its hand, trying reach out to me, as if it's trying to desperately get a hold of me. I keep trying to get away, screaming louder and moving the controls, begging Unit-01 to move away from the approaching figure, all to no avail. The shadow's hand clasps around my face, ignoring my desperate pleas for life, and the hand begins to tug…

Screaming bloody murder, I jump from the seat out into the space in front of me. I pant hard, taking a moment to look at the surroundings. I wipe the sweat off my brow and take note the other people around me. Nobody seems to have noticed my sudden night terror, or fail to care for it in the least. With one last comforting breath, I calm myself down once and for all.

Looking out the window of the plane, I ponder the events of the last 12 hours. Out the window is Germany, so it won't be long until the plane arrives over Berlin and begins to descend. But what than? I don't understand a lick of German, my only link being the translation booklet in my pocket. I pray that it will be enough for me to find Asuka.

But what really bothers me is just how much Misato helped me in getting onto this plane. She was the one who gave me the ticket, the book, and a little money for the trip. I guess she can't hate me forever, but she did say, 'I'll deal with your attitude later, just bring Asuka home.' And that's exactly what I intend to do…as soon as I can locate her.

Misato also mentioned that the tip that came over the phone actually came from her Father's house, where she is supposedly residing at, just to the north of Berlin. Now the only problem is locating the house all way out in the German countryside. No pressure, right? Alright than, I guess it's time to get started.

"This is your captain speaking, if you would please buckle up and set your seat into its upright position, we can begin our decent into Tegel international airport in Berlin. We thank you for choosing us as your flight from Tokyo-2 international to Berlin and hope you choose to fly with us again real soon."

The captain repeats his message in German to all of the passengers that can actually understand it, whilst I turn my attention back out the window. I wonder how I should present myself to Asuka. I've already concluded that the normal approach would scare her off again, so I need to come up with something that is truthful and won't send her bolting for the next continent. But what can I say that will convince her to come home with me…back to Misato and company?

Yet, I have no idea how she's going to react, much less she'll say to the final question. I guess I'll deal with that roadblock once I get to it.

The inertia of the plane shifts as the decent into the airport begins. A minute or two passes before the thump and squeal of tires reaches my ears, signaling touchdown. The plane taxis to the airport terminal and all of the passengers file out accordingly. I put the hood of my sweatshirt over my head, making it so nobody can recognize me, Shinji Ikari. I'm only here to be seen and recognized by one person, not the entire European continent.

I step off the plane, successful in not being noticed throughout the entire trip, but I do receive some odd looks. It's summertime in Germany and I'm the one wearing a sweatshirt with a hood, so I'm bound to receive some strange looks here and there, but it's nothing to worry about.

Everyone else around me is either dressed in shorts or any sort of summer clothing that will help against the blazing heat. I continue my way through the airport, looking for any place where I can look up an address or location in or outside Berlin. I manage to find my way to a row of phone booths, some occupied with busy travelers conversing with family or others used by businessmen in their expensive suits. I find myself forced into the farthest booth, but to my luck, there's a phonebook waiting to be scanned. I flip through several pages but I can't comprehend the lettering in the book. It's not just another language here, there's a whole different way of writing as well.

I drop the idea of finding an address in the phone book and move further along the terminal. Maybe I can find a Taxi that will know the way to Dr. Soryu's. I step out the airport's south entrance, which leads me to the edge of a giant loop. People bustle in and out as they move between the entrance and an assortment of cars and taxis, all carrying suitcases or one of many different forms of luggage. For lack of better term, I call this senseless mess a zoo. Walking amongst the crowd, I reach the curb and start to hail a Taxi, waiving my limbs and probably looking like an idiot. After about a minute or so of making a mockery of myself, a yellow cab pulls up in front of me. I put my suitcase in the back and pull out my translation booklet.

I start reading, flipping through page after page in an attempt to build an understandable sentence.

I finally manage to memorize one. "Können…Sie… mich…ins…Haus…von Sohryu…bringen?"

Handing him about 5,000 Yen, he nods without saying a word. When I finally do climb into the back of the car, the driver steps on the gas and the search begins. We leave the airport heading southeast, according to the compass I had brought with me, until we hit a highway that takes us northeast. We travel along this highway, the sight of tall buildings slides along the window, but these buildings have much to be awed for. Their tall, glassy structures block off the horizon, creating endless rows of indistinguishable slabs. I heard once in class that many world wide cities had developed quickly following the events of the second impact, and many developed massive skyscrapers to keep up with a growing business demand. The journey on this highway lasts about 20 minutes, and than we transfer onto another highway, this time heading east.

Now on this new freeway, the Taxi man speeds up the cab to a magnitude that can't be legal, but I should probably keep my mouth shut. Another 10 minutes pass before we leave this highway, finally exiting onto a smaller road. With only a few buildings around, I can safely assume that we are outside the city. More time passes as we journey into an area dense with trees. The strong sunlight beams through the trees, letting small rays of light glimmer along the path. The setting is deceivingly gorgeous.

Eventually, the taxi pulls up to a very large…and I emphasize on LARGE…house. The estate rests beside a lake, with small groups of people out on the back, either lazing around the water's edge or swimming in the water. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, their laughter and smiles genuinely viewed against the crest of the lake.

The car stops at the edge of a long driveway and I am allowed to step out. I hand the driver his fare before removing my luggage, allowing him to speed back down the road and disappear into the foliage.

I turn to face this behemoth of a house, letting it tower over my meager presence. I swallow the lump in my throat, my heart skipping a beat in the process, and trying to avoid the list of 'how things can go terribly wrong'.

But all I need is a way to Asuka and from there I can wing it. Maybe if I flash my old NERV ID badge to security, I can slip in without resistance.

I pull out the old familiar card with my picture displayed on the front, the professional appearance that I have never achieved stares back at me. The guys at NERV still haven't invalidated it yet, so it works as it did before third impact. I could probably use it to convince Dr Soryu that I'm Section 2 since it doesn't state my occupation. I look again at the house before settling my nerves and finally walk up to the door.

Voices pass from beyond the door, people shouting at each other in an apparent argument. The tension in the voices flares up, finally cut off by the slamming of a door, thus ending the undistinguished conversation. Having unknowingly held my breath the whole time, I allow myself breathe again, straightening up and finally apply my fist to the door.

The knocking itself seems to echo throughout the house, only making it seem that much larger and menacing. I hear footsteps make their way to the door, also echoing across the floor as they thump closer. The door swings opens, greeting me to the sight of a very tall, well dressed man with sunglasses and black hair. I feel the sweat pour from my brow at the sight of this tall, intimidating figure.

"Yes…um, I'm here about Miss Sohryu." Crap, I forgot to speak in German. Now where did I put that book?

"Yeah? And you are!!?" He understands? That's a surprise, but more convenient for me…or not.

I fumble through my pockets, finally managing to pull out my wallet and show him the ID. The man snatches it from my hand, lowering the sunglasses he wore. He appears to examine it for flaws, looking closely for any signs of forgery. After about thirty seconds, he hands it back to me.

"So, you're here to see about Dr. Soryu's daughter, is that correct?" He finally asks only repeating what I had already said.

"Yes, I need to speak with her right away." Again with the repetition.

The man takes one last look at me before shrugging and leading me into the house. Following him, I take in the house's large interior and intriguing décor. I'm lead past hallways lavished in flowers, pots, and other artistic objects. This isn't the kind of setting I would have believed would fit a world famous scientist who helped in the Evangelion project, but that's just me. The colors just seem a little…tacky.

Brought up a flight of stairs and to the end of a long hall, we stop at a doorway with a wreath set in the center with words written on it, words I couldn't understand. It was probably written in the usual German.

As he grips the handle, the large man speaks, "Before I can let you in, there's one thing I have to tell you?"

I nod giving him my full attention. Besides, this was Asuka we were talking about. He'd probably say something about her wild temper, her large-ass ego and pride, or how she hates other people in her room with her. The same typical, cynical, impatient, self-preserved Asuka…

"To the point, she's not in a good state. She won't see anyone, she hardly eats, and she refuses to move most of the time. The only reason Dr. Soryu called you Section 2 guys is because he doesn't want to deal with her like this. If you can get her to cooperate, that's fine but don't expect much of the sort."

Mulling over what the man had just said, he finally opens the door revealing to me a pitiful sight. There, slumped amongst the flowers, stuffed animals, and…the color red… upon a decently sized bed, lay the motionless figure of Asuka Langely Soryu. I begin to walk towards her, the man behind me shutting the door without even entering. Shuffling closer, her back is turned to the door and her attention unnoticing of me.

Slowly building myself up, I start taking more steps in her direction, reaching out slowly to shake her shoulder and gain her attention.

Taking one last breath knowing full well it may be my last, I say, "um…Asuka, are you awake?" oh…smooth! That one was original; you're dead now for sure!

Looking back, I see that she hasn't responded to me, in fact, she remains unfazed. Carefully, I tap her shoulder to see if she is even aware of me. Shaking it lightly just enough to wake someone up, she stirs in her sleep.

"Edgar, I told you, just leave me alone." Her voice is empty, solemn, and lonely, no longer filled with any positive emphases. And what's an Edgar?

I reply, "Edgar? No, it's me, Shinji. You remember me, right?"

She doesn't immediately respond, but instead rolls over and rubs her eyes. "Who?"

"Shinji Ikari, the boy you used to live with back in Japan." Used to? I make it sound like it happened years ago…it's only been a few weeks!

She slowly shifts, as she begins to sit upright on the bed. She turns around to face me, putting her legs over the side of the bed as she lifts her face and her blue eyes gaze into my own. Moments pass as neither of us says anything and Asuka just sits there examining me over and over again.

Finally she says, "No…it can't be you, this has to be a dream. I thought I left you and everyone else back in Japan."

"Well, half of that is true." Okay, way to pour on the harsh reality. But why did she want to leave? ...how did she leave?

"So if you're real, why did you come searching for me?" She asks with a sad look on her face, the same face she had worn before running off to commit suicide after the fight with the sixteenth angel.

"I came only to ask you to come back to Japan, nothing more." My face feels like its burning. Wait, that's not why I'm here…argh.

"But I don't want to go back. I like it here, even if it is with my basterd father." Well, this is a fine example of showing your enjoyment. Moping on the bed and ignoring all else, that's something. "It's not like I have anything to go back to Shinji. My mother is lost to me, the Eva project is no more, and NERV is disbanded. There's not even a home for me to return to, so I would rather stay here and wait out the rest of my existence. It's beats returning to face your death."

"But if you don't come with me now, Section 2 will eventually show up and take you by force anyway," It doesn't matter if she wants to stay or not, she's coming back anyway. I just prefer it be with me than with someone else. Besides, I need to set the record straight with her.

She gets off the bed, walking over to a window and pulling the velvet curtains aside, allowing sunlight to flood the room with sparkling radiance. She stands in the wake of silence, light beaming unto her pale skin. She peers off into the distance, a sudden look of focus and drive, the light adding a certain divinity to the picture.

"They'll never find me because this is the last place anyone would expect me to go. After all…" She trails off, but continues to answer in defiance!

"Yet, I found you pent up here, so how does that stop anyone else from finding out." Please think with some sense Asuka, I'm trying to help.

"Because you're an idiot and there's no way you could know about the relationship between me and my father!" She yells back from the window, eyes ablaze with hatred.

"And this makes me any different from the guys at Section 2, who don't give a damn about who you know and whatever it is you've done?"

"Yes, because unlike you, those guys have a record of why I escaped from my father so many years ago!" She yells even louder.

"Your father was the one that told us where you were." I cover my mouth realizing what I had just said. I just mentioned another betrayal in her life. Great job Ikari!

A hard clamor comes from the door, the door rattles simultaneously with a loud pounding. Both Asuka and I turn to face whatever was making that noise. The knock comes again, this time followed by curses and shouts.

"Asuka let me in this instant. That man I let in here is not really from Section 2!" A new voice, who could it be?

Asuka and I face each other and without saying a word about it, Asuka turns back to the door and yells, "How do you know he's not from Section 2?"

"Because Section 2 is at the door, waiting to speak with you. This man is an imposter, so let me in so I can deal with him!" Crap, I didn't think this could happen. There's no contingency

"Shit, you told him you were Section 2." And there's something wrong with this how?

"It was the only way I could get in. Besides, what would you do so differently, huh?" She'd probably just beat the guard up.

"Shit." Asuka runs back to the window, swinging the panes open and waving for me to come over. I look back at the door, hearing the pounding is begin to increase, meaning it probably won't hold for much longer. When I look back, Asuka has already jumped out the window onto a tree that looms just outside. She waves again for me to follow.

"Are you sure this is safe?" It's a long way down. One wrong move and this little escape will end in a flash.

"Of course it is!" She waves again with less patience. "I used to do it all the time when I was living here. Now stop being a baby and jump."

I recite a small prayer in my head before stepping back, making a run for the tree with a leap towards the branch. Taking one more step on the branch, I lose my balance and start to fall. Gravity tugs at my body, threatening to end the journey until I feel a slender hand grab my own, pulling me back up on to the branch. Without a word Asuka begins climbing down the trunk, to which I follow behind in hot pursuit.

We reach the bottom just in time to hear the door in Asuka's room give way, followed by the sound of footsteps trampling in after us. Silently, we make for the street as fast as our legs carry us. I feel bad for Asuka, since she's the one running without shoes. After about 10 minutes of full blown running, we stop to catch our breaths. Asuka stands up again, taking out a small cellular phone. Flipping it open, she begins dialing the number pad.

"Who are you calling?" Yeah, who would you call in the middle of an escape?

She gives a harsh look, pressing a finger to her lips. "Shhh…I'm calling us a Taxi, so hush."

She Returns to her phone, while all I can do is sit and watch her speak in German to whoever is on the other side of the line. Precious minutes tick past as she converses over the phone before finally folding it up, putting it back into her pocket, and turning to face me. "I got us a Taxi. They should be here in about 5 minutes, which should allow us to go to Berlin and lay low for a few hours before splitting off."

"Split off?" I hope she doesn't mean what I think she means.

"Yes split off, go our own separate ways, you know? Traverse! Do you understand or must I speak slower Third Child." Is she returning to her old self or is this madness speaking? She hasn't been acting like I thought she would…something doesn't feel right.

"And than what Asuka? Where would you go with Section 2 hunting you until they get you to come back to Japan? And they'll do it with or without your cooperation, so just stop running." Running? Did I just say she was the one running?

"Does it matter? I'll go wherever I please whenever I please and, last I checked, you weren't in charge of what I do, so back off." She twists her face in anger, trying to get me to back off again!

Just as I open my mouth to retaliate, a honking noise travels from behind me. Both of us turn to meet the noise, coming from our just ordered taxi as the driver waves from the door. Despite being suspiciously fast, we both run over and climb in while Asuka hands the man some bills and whispers something in German. The car starts rolling and we start for Berlin.

The car became stone silent as it traveled backward along the route that I had originally come in on. We arrive back in the city after about 15 minutes of driving, probably because this time we didn't turn for the airport, but instead exited the freeway at the northern part of the city. New, tall buildings and skyscrapers litter this part of town, all of which appear to have been built just recently.

Asuka once again speaks to the driver, to which we stop in front of what appears to be a small café. Giving the man a few more bills, we both exit the vehicle and head for said café. I still can't read the sign, but that doesn't matter as Asuka enters through the front with me in tow.

As we search for a table, Asuka says, "We'll talk more here, there are some things you need to understand before we split off."

I nod, but I have full intention of convincing her otherwise. I want her to come back with me to Japan and Misato and…uh oh! She finds a table in a fenced region just outside the café. We sit down and face each other, allowing a full ten seconds of awkward silence to pass between us.

Breaking the silence, Asuka points to the lounge inside. "Are you thirsty, because I can get some drinks if you want?"

"No, I'm fine." Its shear madness! We come here to quickly converse and she suddenly backs out on me. What the hell is wrong with her? "But was it that you brought me here for? What did you need to tell me so badly?"

Silence ensues once more, Asuka stares into the table and not a word is spoken. I wait for her to start, but just when I think she isn't going to tell me, she takes a deep breath and I prepare for the words to come flying out.

"Do you know why I'm even able to sit with you right now and have this conversation?" Why is she answering a question with another question? Answers please!

I fathom an answer though. "Because you survived the instrumentality that was meant to unite humanity and came back with me to a hollow and empty Earth." That answer had seemed a lot better in my head.

"Yes, because of instrumentality. Shinji, did you know that before all of that happened, I died. I died and my mother was taken with me." She starts to cry, which I have only seen happen on too few occasions. But I'm more than convinced something is wrong with her.

"Died? And your mother? All I remember was seeing your Eva ripped to shreds, I thought your mother was back here in Germany."

"I thought I already told you, that wasn't my real mother. My mother was supposed to be dead, but than something happened. While I was hiding in Unit-02, I found myself with another presence, one that felt too familiar…one that was soft and warm." She flows into a slight trance, a single tear finding its way down her cheek, "And now that Unit-02 is gone and NERV no longer exists, there's nothing for me to return to. The only reason I know you and the others is because of Eva. Without it, who or what am I?"

"You're Asuka Langely Soryu, who else." I state something she likes in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Oh…don't rub it in Third! The only thing Asuka Langely Soryu ever was and should be is an Eva pilot." She starts to go into a full blown sob, which catches the attention of pedestrians on the sidewalks. Occupants of the restaurant look over to see what's happening. One man walks over to me and starts yelling something in German. Not knowing what to say, I shrug my shoulders, but that just gets me pushed to the ground. Getting back on my feet, I prepare to go another round…but the man's attention isn't one me.

He looks back behind with his mouth agape before jumping the fence and running down the street. I run over to Asuka to try and get her moving, all the while, people around us are screaming and running. I look back to see what they're running from, but I don't see anything. Shaking Asuka to get her aroused, she continues crying and remains limp.

"Just go home Third Child. Leave me alone…"

The ground beneath my feet rumbles, causing me to stumble and look for my balance. Desperate at getting Asuka and myself out of here, I pick her up and sling her over my shoulder. Finally moving, although rather slowly due to the additional 'weight' on my back, I make my way inside and back out of the restaurant. Looking back up the street, I look back up the street in the direction everyone is running from. The culprit finally comes into view, walking down the street, shaking the asphalt apart with every step.

"An Eva!!?"

* * *

(A/N So there you have it, the first half to Europa. Here's a little trivia for you, the title for this chapter come from the song by Globus in their album Epicon, so to diclaim it, I don't own Europa. But listen to it to get its meaning! Hope you guys all review!!!)


	7. Chapter 7: Europa Pt2

(A/N Hey patrons, sorry I haven't submitted in a while, or kept up to my weekly promise. But thanks to a review Darknemo2000, I have replanned the EtLomS story plan to incorporate the truths in what he/she has said. Thank you J. Alana for reviewing, seeing that my story even so much as entertains you brings a lift to my writing spirit. I'm glad that I could finish the Europa chapters with such amazzing results. My second 4000+ word chapter, bringing the saga that much closer to its epic plotline. Lets just say that the SPARTANS are just the first in a list of characters exposed to our younger pilots. [No, I refuse to add more crossover characters, I hereby finish with Blaze and his crew...maybe you'll get mentions though Okay, I'm the master of longwinded speeches, so on to the disclaimer.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion, Ace Combat, or Halo. I've lost contact with my ground forces...I'll get back to you on the battles real soon...; )

* * *

Chapter 7

Europa Pt.2

(POV Shinji Ikari)

"An Eva!!?"

I stare up in disbelief at the walking mass as it makes its way down the long street. My first thoughts being that this is an elusion, a trick of the mind, an impossibility. But there it was, people running in fear from it and the Earth shaking from the very steps it took. Using my one unoccupied arm, the one not carrying the dead mass of red hair and grief on its shoulder, I wipe my eyes as to reaffirm that they are still working.

'It really is an Eva…but why is it here. Is it looking for something? And is there a pilot inside it…or is it driven by something else'?

As far as Evas go, this one was almost like a standard typical Eva, nothing special or out of the ordinary. It had a tan paint job with a very blockish head, or at least its armor plating made it seem that way. But it didn't even have any Shoulder 'Blades' sticking up so maybe it had no weapons. In a way, it reminded me of Unit-00 but with two eyes instead of one. But why was it even here? Ah, So many questions and so little time, not to mention that I was still in its crushing path.

Unable to move my legs and at least try to get away, I just continue staring as I'm finally caught in the beasts shadow and all sunlight, as well as all hope for escape, is blotted out. The Eva suddenly stops as it seems to look down at the very spot I lay cowering on. The Eva bends on a knee and pauses in order to get a closer look at me. It than begins to extend its hand out towards me as if to wrap it around me and Asuka. I grip tighter on to Asuka, who has remained motionless in this entire setting. She just continues to cry, probably not even realizing that she has been on my shoulder this entire time.

The hand grows closer as my grip on Asuka tightens, my very being set on keeping her safe from this thing, even if it should cost me my life. I close my eyes and wait for the inevitable as the black hand of the Eva's closes to mere inches from my face when…

'The ground is shaking? What the hell…an Earthquake…or something much worse?'

I open my eyes again to find the Eva has pulled back its hand in the wake of the Earthquake. It than seems to go back to what it was originally trying to do, capture Asuka and me, when suddenly; the skyscraper next to the Eva explodes in to pieces. Dirt, concrete, steel, and all kinds of debris fly all over the Eva; all not even phasing its disposition to capture us. However, the Eva finally turns its head into the debris, only to be met with the sudden flash of a white fist pressing up against its blocky face.

The tan Eva stutters off to the side as the white hand grasps on its shoulder, while another white hand grasps the other. That's when the entire figure of our supposed savior comes in to view as it pushes the tan Eva in to the building across from where it entered. The face of a white Eva appears from falling debris, its eyes glowing even through the bright summer sunlight.

The full body of this new Eva comes into the light, showing us its white armor plating. However, there were black marks across the armor and those marks also seemed to steam and let off smoke as if they had just been burnt. Finally coming out of the debris, carried on the white Eva's back are the form of six blade-like wings, swinging in coherent unity with the movements of their host. The new Eva may have more armor than its opponent, but it still moved just as quickly as any Eva I had seen.

The White Eva wraps its hands around the tan Eva, putting it into a choking grasp as the other Eva struggles to get the white Eva's hands off of it. The white Eva continues to squeeze, pressing the tan Eva further into the building it already had it up against. The tan Eva finally manages to push the white Eva off, sending the giant stumbling a few steps back. Before it can regain its composure, the white Eva is tackled to the ground by the tan Eva. The tan Eva now tries to wrap its own fingers around the neck of its opponents, but they are stopped by the arms of that very same Eva.

I just stand now in utter disbelief, wondering only about where these Evas were from and why they were here. It is now that I remember the weight still crying in a heap on my shoulder. I finally find movement in my legs as I desperately try to distance ourselves from the fight going on behind us. About two blocks away, the fight between the Evas is still continues, their very movements shake the ground even at this distance.

Now stopping to catch my breath, I notice that just across the street, a black sedan has stopped and several men in black coats are getting out. I turn to start walking again, but a car pulls out in front of me and men start to immediately file out. All wear black suits, except for one man, who is wearing a white suit. This man, who has fiery red hair, steps out of the car as well. This man pulls a pistol from his inner coat pocket and proceeds to aim it at my forehead.

"Excuse me son but I believe you have something that belongs to me. Put her in the car and we can continue without any problems," He yells out over the noise of the fight behind us.

I simply look away from the man's face, unable to find a reply to even so much as stall his impending actions.

"You know what? I don't have time for foolish games, just throw them both in the car," He orders impatiently to the other two men after several moments of silence.

The men come charging at us and before I can even put up any sort of fight, we were both shoved in to the vehicle. Before I can even get myself oriented, the vehicle starts moving, picking up speed as it flees from the scene. Struggling to get myself head up as the vehicle twists through the streets, I finally manage to get upright and sit myself down, trying to get a hold of the situation around us and maybe figure out what's going to happen next.

I look to my right in the backseat, where Asuka now sits. She has stopped crying but now she has chosen to just fall silent and stare at the floor of the moving vehicle. And to my left is one of the black suited men who had thrown me in here. In the driver's seat is another black suited man and in the passenger's seat is the red haired man with the white coat.

"So, Doctor, do you know what's up with the freak robot fight going on right now?" asks the man in the drivers seat.

"I can't say for certain because we currently don't have any Evas based in Germany right now," replies the man in the white jacket.

"So what you're saying is that you have no idea what's going on, even though you have these things, which are in your department by the way, just strolling around Germany's backyard?" points out the man to my right.

"I honestly don't know what to tell you. Let's just focus on putting some distance between 'them' and us," he stated before looking straight at me and saying, "and than we can deal with this hooligan in the back."

"Thought you could get away, did you?" sneers the man to my left again as he sticks his face less than an inch away from mine. His stale breath starts to piss me off but flying off the handle in here would only make the situation worse. I simply choose to look away and possibly breathe some fresh air again.

The car ride quickly takes us to a hill that overlooks the carnage that the two Evas had created. The car stops on a lookout point which gives a full view of the damage. The man in the white coat and the driver step out as they walk over to the ledge of the lookout point. They seem to start up another conversation as each point to different undeterminable points in the city. Dust and smoke seem to bellow from the city, its source slowly moving along the city line, the fighting probably just as fierce as ever.

I look back over at Asuka, her eyes as blank and filled with despair as ever but at least she's stopped sobbing. She hadn't moved at all since we were thrown into the car and unless something drastic happens, that probably won't change. I look back over to my right as the man to my left attempts to light a cigarette. He curses out in frustration as he finds himself unable to make a spark to ignite the gas inside the lighter.

When I look back, I see the man in the white suit walking back with a brisk pace. He approaches Asuka's side door and rams it open.

Looking at me, he yells, "Get out of the car!"

Not wanting to add to my list of burdens, I maneuver myself over Asuka's immobile self and follow out of the car trailed closely by the white coated man's gaze. Finally making my way out to the outlook's ledge, I find myself squeezed between both the suited men.

The man in the white coat grabs me by the back of my collar forcibly lifting me about an inch off the ground. He begins to point out to the burning city and yells, "Do you know anything about this!!?"

I shake my head as fast as I can, trying to show that I know just as much as him about this, if not less. I look up into his face, which seems unsatisfied by my answer. He finally releases me which results in my feet hitting the ground once more.

"Get back in the car," he finishes quietly.

"What?" Protests the man in the black suit, "Your just gonna' let him off like that?"

"We'll take him back to HQ for questioning before we can even think about letting him off the hook," the other man states back before looking at me again yelling, "Did you not understand me? Get back in the goddamn fucking car!"

The sudden burst of temper sends a jolt to my heart as I start to quickly walk back to the car. Before I can open the door to get back in, a large boom comes from the hill behind me and the ground starts to shake violently once more, with more force than the last time it had happened. I find myself thrown on to the ground. I look back to the outlook point to find both suited men fallen but using the railing along the edge to try and keep upright.

Suddenly, both suited men start to run back to the car screaming as a giant hand reaches up onto the outlook and crushes the point where the men had just been. They both turn and stare as the blocky head of the tan Eva moves up over the ledge of the hill, its eyes staring and scanning us all. But before it can react, its head is slammed back down into the Earth as the Eva is pulled back down the hill by a white hand. Curious at what had just happened, I walk over to the destroyed outlook just in time to see the white Eva on top of the tan Eva.

The white Eva is kneeing the tan Eva in the back, its left hand keeping the tan Eva's head in the dirt. The white Eva placed its free hand upon the Entry plug hatch before forcibly removing it. However, the plug did not rise, as if to defy safety protocol, or maybe the pilot has control of the plug from the inside. In any case, the white Eva proceeds to pull its Progressive Knife from a holster hidden in its thigh armor.

The tan Eva seemed to get a glimpse at this and begins to struggle even harder. But it cannot escape from beneath the white Eva's weight. The white Eva raises the knife above its head and brings it down swiftly upon the tan Eva's back. Slowly, it begins to cut an outline around the hatch for the entry plug, tearing away at both flesh and metal. The tan Eva squirms harder as its back is sliced into and its armor plating torn apart. The white Eva continues until it has cut a perimeter around the entry plug and begins to remove it by force.

The tan Eva continued to wriggle around as its entry plug is yanked at, slowly pulling it out in a combined mess of flesh, blood, metal, and wires. I cover my eyes at the sight of this horrific scene as the white Eva makes one last tug and pulls the last remaining wires and bone that hold onto the plug out from the tan Eva. The tan Eva goes silent as it soundly powers down and deactivates.

Uncovering my eyes, I watch the white Eva set down the blood covered entry plug down next to the hill. Releasing the plug and therefore setting it on the ground, the white Eva itself now deactivates and kneels down. Ignoring the screams from the two suited men behind me, I start making a run for it down the hill towards both Evas. Looking up at the victorious white one, I see its entry plug spring from its back and the hatch open revealing a small yet distant figure.

I continue to run through the trees and dirt down the hill towards the scene of the fight, hearing the sounds of the suited men's footsteps following close behind mine. Whether they are really chasing me or trying to see for themselves what had happened I care not. What my focus lay on was the figure now sliding down his Eva towards the wreckage he/she had made.

Anger was mixed in with fear and curiosity, all of it tumbled in my mind at the mindless destruction that had just taken place. Never had I seen an entry plug removed like that, not even when Eva Unit-03 had been obliterated by the dummy plug. This thought took me back to a sad place, making me still wonder whether I could have done more for my old friend Touji. Everyone has told me over and over that I shouldn't blame myself, but the mere sight of this battle has brought back a whole mess of bad memories.

Finally making it to the bottom of the hill, I find myself staring out into a barren empty field. A feeling of remorse sweeps over me as I ask myself one last time whether I want to go through with this or not.

'Oh well, no turning back now I suppose,' I think to myself, as I take one step out into the open.

Out on the field, the first things I see are the blood covered entry plug and a lone individual walking up to it. The lone figure finds a panel and hits a few buttons, releasing the hatch on the fallen plug. He peers inside to look at whoever was just piloting the other Eva. Across the sky is a background of smoke and flames as sirens wail off in the distance. My anger at its peak, and with a sudden flood of courage, I storm off towards the individuals responsible for this. I watch closely as the lone person who had walked up to the plug opens up the hatch and pears inside. He pulls back and turns around to see me coming. This is when I get my first good look at the supposed pilot of the white Eva.

The person was clad in large olive green armor and I couldn't see any details about his body at all. Even his face was covered by a gold tinted visor on his olive green helmet. Immediately seeing that he was much taller than me, I freeze in my tracks, and a long awkward silence ensues. The armor clad figure continues to stare before finally starting to walk towards me.

"YOU!!!" He yells out with a strong voice and his pace increases.

He quickly runs over before he stops in front of me and picks me up by the neck of my shirt.

"You of all people, what the hell are you doing here?" he asks before yelling right into my face, "And just why the fucking hell didn't you tell me that you were an Eva pilot?"

Confused at the question, I stare right into his visor, searching for any sign of human appearance, but none can be found behind the strong tint. Hearing footsteps, we both turn in time to see two of the men who had captured me coming out of the brush, stopping for a moment to catch their breath. Than the white coated man stands up, straightening himself up again and walking over towards to us.

"Who the hell do you think you are to destroy Berlin like this?" Yells the coated man.

The armor clad man lets go of my shirt and I plop to the ground. Orienting myself, I get back up in time to watch the man take off his helmet. As it comes off, I take a second to look and realize quickly…

"You're the man who took me from the hospital," I state, suddenly flooded with the knowledge of knowing who he was. The familiar cut of his facial hair and short brown hair still fresh from just a few days ago.

"The kid can speak after all," He says quietly to himself before turning to the continuing rants of the coated man.

"Hey you didn't answer my question," He yells once more as he stands up taller, trying to make up the height difference between himself and the armored man.

"I don't have to answer a single one of your questions," he states back into his face, "but since you asked so nicely and you caught me in such a good mood, I'll tell you anyway. Simply put, I was sent here from NERV Japan to stop THAT."

He points to the gory fleshy mess of an Eva still sitting on the side of the hill. He looks back at the coated man before continuing.

"And after that, I am to take Pilot Soryu and this one here back to their designated holding point until the end of the UN investigation," He says looking back at me with a look of annoyance.

"What gives you the right to take my daughter," yells the coated man.

"UN jurisdiction gives me the right to take who I need to," the armored man yells back, "And if you don't like it, than you can take it up with them. For now, however, I'm taking this one back with me to Japan as soon as I locate the other pilot."

"Um…I know where the other…um…pilot is," I finally spit out, now half sure if I should really tell him.

The armored man turns to look at me. He kneels down so we look at each other face to face and a moment passes before he says, "Alright kid, I guess if you really know, than you can lead the way."

"No he won't," yells the white coated man, "you can't have my daughter. She won't be going back with you."

At that, the white coated man raises the weapon concealed in his coat pocket up at the armored man.

"So than by your statement and current act of aggression, may I be so kind as to say that I'm talking with the 'great' Doctor Soryu right now, head of NERV's German branch," asks the armored man.

"You would be correct in that assumption," answers the white coated man, a scowl now crosses his face.

"So you of all people have nothing to complain about. After all, it was you who lead us to her in the first place," he states matter-of-factly, now crossing his arms.

Dr. Soryu straightens his arm, emphasizing the gun in his arm and struggling to find a retort to throw back at the unarmed soldier. His body seems to tense and before he can act any further, emergency vehicles surround us from as many directions as possible. Sirens blare as uniformed officers and medics step out from all the vehicles and swarm the area. Now distracted, Dr. Soryu lowers his weapon and just seems to stare at the quickly forming crowd of people.

Then I feel a tug at my arm and the armored soldier quickly pulls me off to the bushes before saying, "Come on, let's get your pilot friend before we get the interrogation committee."

The man still had his helmet off, carrying it under his left arm. After we had put some distance in the trees between us and the German authorities, we stop and I start to catch my breath.

"Hurry and catch your breath, we need to keep moving," States the armored man, "unless you want to be detained for the next several days while NERV struggles to get us back out."

Finding enough air in my lungs to reply, I ask the question I've been meaning to ask for a while, "Just who are you?"

"That's not important right now," he quickly says.

"Well…I guess I need to thank you for helping out back there," I reply.

"No thanks are necessary, it's just part of my job," he says, no longer looking at me.

"Yeah…well still, I need to call you something," I tell him because, truthfully, calling him the armored man just gets a little annoying after a while.

A moment passes in what seems like forever before he says…

"…You can call me Blaze…"

With that, he continues to walk up the hill, his back turned to me. I just stare and struggle with the strange name before his voice echoes off in the distance…

"Are you coming or not?"

"Um…yeah," I say as I start to give chase.

As quickly as possible…for me that is…we started t make our way up the hill. Blaze seemed to slow down just enough so that I could keep up.

"So, where is the other pilot," he asks as we walk.

"Um…she should be just at the top," I say, not knowing what else to add.

A few more moments pass before I decide to ask for some answers that I really itch for.

"So…um…are you the pilot of that white Eva over there," I ask first.

"Yes I am pilot Ikari," he says…adding nothing more.

'Pilot Ikari…I haven't heard that since…' A second passes before I realize, 'Rei.'

"What happened to the pilot of that other Eva," I ask again.

Walking, Blaze turns his head to me, looks me in the eye before turning back and saying…

"He's Dead…probably killed by the shock of having his entry plug pulled."

Not saying another word the entire climb, Blaze picks up the pace. As we near the top of the hill, near where the lookout point was, Blaze works his speed into an all out sprint, making it to the top way before me. By the time I catch up to him, I sit down to rest. He gets up and I try to stand up too, but he just pushes me back down.

"Wait here," he says adding, "I won't be long."

Blaze puts his helmet back on and starts to walk toward the car that held Asuka and the last of Dr. Soryu's men. I peer over the edge to watch Blaze as he approaches the car. The man guarding Asuka steps out and runs over to Blaze, yelling something indistinguishable at him. I can hear both there voices but can't make out any of the conversation. This goes on for a few minutes before Blaze picks up the man from the collar of his shirt, just as he did to me, and tosses him aside. Than he looks back and waves me over.

Getting up out of the dirt, I run over to meet him at the door of the car. Blaze opens the car door and points at Asuka who seems to have not moved since I was last here.

"Is this her?" he asks.

I nod my head in affirmation.

"Well then, your girlfriend here's not looking too good," he says returning with, "alright princess, up you go."

He throws Asuka onto his shoulder with one motion.

Turning to me, he says, "NERV has set out an extraction point for me, they should be there in an hour, we need to wait there and than we can return to Japan."

"But what about your Eva?" I point out

"Don't worry, NERV isn't as dead as you've been lead to believe," He says patting my shoulder, than saying, "Now, lets get you back home."

Home…at this point, that sounded like a relaxing proposition…but I had a feeling everything was far from over…

* * *

(A/N Well, another chapter brings us that much closer to the end...which is still a LOOOONG way off. Don't worry, we'll definitely get there...eventually. Just like YoungBoch did after 120 chapters.) DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT!!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Revelations

(A/N Okay, so now that things are back on track, I can finally give you the weekly cahpters you've come to expect...for the time being anyway. I can probably keep up with this pace for about a week until school starts. Than you may be waiting longer per chapter until next summer and/or winter break. Now, on to the good stuff. I have to thank J. Alana for her continued support of my story, that's one of the great author's down, many more to go. Thank you Herald of Light, I'm glad you found something to like in here. There's so much more to say, but I'll let my story do the talking for now.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo, Evangelion, or Ace Combat. Still no news from the front lines, I'll get back to you next week once the air raids stop!

Chapter 8

Revelations

(POV -Unknown- 'Blaze' -Unknown-)

Stepping in through the sliding door, I find myself in a dark room. Even though there are windows all around the far side of the room, no light succeeds in piercing their gloomy shell. On the ceiling above, a symbol of which I have no familiarity with has been drawn. Taking a few steps forward, I stop at a respectful distance from the desk in front of me. Seated behind the desk sits a lone figure, his details hidden in the gloomy darkness in which only his outline remains. Beside the desk stands another figure, just as obscured in the darkness as the other.

A moment of eerie silence ensues before a voice from the desk sends its way out across the room, saying, "Do you have anything to say for yourself and your actions in Europe?"

Standing at attention, I respond quietly with, "I have nothing to say at this time Commander. I followed all orders as closely as possible, sir."

"You do realize that we wanted the other pilot alive," rang out the voice of a female, the other figure standing next to the commander.

"Carrying out that objective was next to impossible, Ma'am. Not only were the actions of the enemy threatening the local populace, but the life of one of our own pilots,' I explain adding, "And also, his plug failed to eject properly when the cover was removed."

"So you're saying the unknown pilot was…" The commander says.

"Killed by the shock of plug removal," I finish.

"You also realize that you changed course during your decent," States the woman explaining, "The building you smashed through had a confirmed 42 people inside with several more still in the streets. Your actions were…"

"Necessary," I interrupt going further myself, "My suit had picked up the transponder I had set on Pilot Ikari after picking him up from the hospital. Changing course was the only possible way to get their in time; otherwise he may have been captured…or even killed."

Another pause followed my statement, as the standing woman leans down and whispers something into the Commander's ear. Not wearing my armor at this time, there was no way I could pick up what she had said, but I at least can tell something had been said. After they return their unseen gazes back on me, the interrogation continued.

"And on the subject of pilots, as you already know, you had retrieved two pilots that day, yet you refuse to acknowledge that Pilot Ikari has broken UN protocol by leaving the country," States the commander.

A chill ran down my spine at the thought of children being pressed into such matters. The fact that I myself had been in such a situation, back during the training of the SPARTAN soldiers, led me to understand military protocol at a young age. It's not easy being a kid following Military orders.

"I refuse to acknowledge on the grounds that he is just a child, and that incarcerating him for any period of time would be unnecessary, since he aided us in the locating and returning of Pilot Soryu," I explain.

"Yes, that is true," states the female obscurity, "thanks to Shinji's efforts, we are now treating Asuka's physical wounds and she is on her way to a full recovery Commander. However…"

"However what Doctor?" asks the unseen Commander

"She has fallen into a catatonic state once more. For the last 24 hours, she has refused to respond to any of the staff, or even to myself for that matter," She explains.

"What do you mean by 'once more,' if I may ask ma'am," I call out having just barely caught that bit of info.

The woman sighs as if a whole load of history, a load of history I wouldn't want dumped on me, was about to be unloaded in full force. I brace myself on the inside for anything she may say, waiting for any possible clue that she would begin soon.

Slowly, it comes out, "The pilot we know as Asuka wasn't always like the state she's in now. For all it's worth, I can tell you that what you brought back to us is nothing more than a shell of her former self. She used to be prideful in her piloting abilities, confident that she was the best at it. The word 'defeat' wasn't even in her vocabulary."

The woman removes a pair of glasses from her face and her shadowed head seems to move, its gaze apparently shifting to some unseen wall. She gives another sigh before going on.

Continuing, "Her pride and self arrogance hadn't been a problem through the first few battles. However, before continuing, I must ask if you have read the file on 'Angels' that I gave you 2 weeks ago."

I nod my head in affirmation, having read every file I could get my hands on in order to fully understand what has happened, is happening, and will happen at NERV. Currently, I have requested for security tapes of the facilities and any footage of the angel battles that had taken place. Any intelligence I can get my hands on will help my group move forward and maybe eventually get us home.

This thought leaves a flicker of hope glimmering deep within my soul, a glimmer that was hidden by the darkness this room cast upon it. Before I can look for it further, I notice that the woman has continued.

"As you may have read, the angel battles became more difficult as time went on," She begins explaining, "Asuka never actually won a battle on her own, every victory we've accounted her for always had some assistance from Shinji involved."

"So what you're saying is she never really defeated an angel by herself," I state out of my current understanding.

"Not true," says the commander, "I heard that she had defeated the angel found in the volcano on her own."

"Yes, but if Shinji hadn't dived in, we would have lost her for good," Replied the woman continuing with, "In any case, she only seemed to shrug these off as minor favors. What really contributes to her condition was an attack on her mental state by the 15th angel."

"I read the file on the 15th angel, but it never stated which pilot was attacked. Are you saying that Pilot Soryu was the victim in that battle?" I ask.

"Sadly yes," Answers the woman, she bows her head in either shame or sadness before continuing, "Another angel battle later and it was found that she could no longer pilot. Synchronizing with Unit-02 became impossible for her and she ran off, only to be found by Section 2 later on attempting to kill herself. She fell into a coma shortly after securing her."

'Something isn't adding up here,' I think to myself, 'If that was when she fell into her withdrawn state, than how could she have ended up in Germany. I feel like something's being hidden here and it's something I'm not in on.'

"So that's it than, nothing else contributed to the state she's in now? Nothing else happened here before I arrived?" I ask one last time, giving the woman a chance to tell the full truth.

"Yes, that's all," she says bluntly.

Staying silent, I wait just a few more moments to see if she'd add anything to the speech. With nothing said in this passage of time, I decide to pick up the discussion for any additional and possibly useful topics.

"Is there anything else that needs discussing or are you finished trying me," I ask looking back and forth between the Commander and female Sub-Commander.

"Yes, there's the topic of storing and locking your Eva's down in the hangers," says the Commander.

"Yes. As you know…um Blaze," She pauses, as if calling me by my call-sign were unusual, before pressing on, "Because your Evas' armors weren't designed using our building procedure, your locks don't fit our restraints."

"And you want me to give you the schematics so you can fix the problem, are I right?" I ask going from attention to crossing my arms.

"Exactly."

"Well since I know you're not _**hiding**_ anything from me," I say, the woman seems to wince at my emphases on 'hiding,' "I'd be more than happy to share the files."

"Good. You're cooperation will make the process a lot smoother," Finishes the Commander, "You're dismissed."

"Thank you, sir," I say, combined with attention and salute.

I turn around and begin to make my exit, leaving a mental note that I will have to infiltrate their central database later. I can't just let them get away with lying to me like that. Maybe I can also find something about the 'Third Impact' while I'm looking.

The door shuts behind me as I walk out back into the light; I push my curiosity aside for the moment and pull up my list of things to do.

* * *

(POV Kouzou Fuyutuski)

The man we call 'Blaze' walks out the door, no doubt by his last few phrases that he suspects Dr. Akagi's lies. It took every ounce of control just to keep from bursting out and telling the full story. But that would have just caused more problems and suspicions would have grown out of control. The lights come on and she walks over to the other side of my desk and takes a seat. There is still more that we need to discuss.

"I thought I had told you to no longer keep secrets from our trusted staff," I tell her.

A moment passes before she says, "I'm sorry. I guess it's just an old habit rearing its ugly head again."

"Yeah, well you better make it up to him or we may have further problems in the future. No doubt he's planning how to crack our database right now," I explain, knowing full well what happened the last time secrets were kept at NERV.

"If we reveal everything at once, we won't know what he'll try to do. If we let it out slowly, he can take it all in with ease and it may work out better for us," Dr. Akagi tries to explain.

"Aside from trust issues, I have two more matters I need to discus with you," I state, pulling from my desk two separate documents. Looking at the names printed on each one, I throw them on the desk for Dr. Akagi to read.

She picks them up and gasps before saying, "You're kidding, and they want us to do this."

"The UN is panicking at this point. They don't trust that four new pilots have appeared literally out of the blue," I explain while adding, "They feel it's a safety measure that will help put the numbers in our favor."

"Does that mean reinstating Shinji and Asuka as well," She asks, now raising her voice in apparent concern.

"If need be, the UN wants them back in the pilots seat, but only if they're physically capable," I tell her.

"I see," she says, pausing for a moment, probably collecting her thoughts before continuing, "And what has the UN done about The Committee."

I chuckle at the thought of SEELE and how the UN had put the fate of all humanity into their hands. The UN is probably running around wondering where their most trusted advisors to us have gone. Unfortunately, the UN had found the one person they had been looking for; the one they believe had started it all. Gendo Ikari!

"Nothing for now. They're too busy concentrating their efforts on Gendo's impending conviction," I say.

"Maybe the basterd will finally get what he deserves," Akagi says in a small yet angry tone.

'Don't be so hasty Doctor; you never understood his motives towards doing what he did. He may have done terrible things but he still had a soul…just a very sidetracked one,' I think to myself, not saying any of it out loud for fear of getting way off topic. There was still more to be discussed.

"Before we talk again about Gendo, I need you to look over this," I say, pulling out another file from my desk. Already knowing what was on it, I throw it to Dr. Akagi without so much as a second glance.

Taking another moment to glance at it, she continues to look as she asks, "So it's been approved?"

"Not yet, the final verdict comes in next week. If it is approved, all of the major facilities should be ready by August, assuming little in the means of delays," I state.

"How long do you think it will take to fully complete," she asks.

"Our technicians estimate a year if construction works all of the way through it," I answer.

"So we may have a chance to rebuild after all this," She says, a glimmer of hope flashes in her eyes.

"Don't get your hopes up, we're not out of the hot water yet," I state, to her in-particular.

"Yes, I'll just be thankful once my interrogation is over with. What about you?" She asks.

"They already came to me. Probably wanting to get to me sooner since I was always with Gendo," I explain.

"Not to change the subject, but a thought just occurred to me," Starts Akagi, she waits until I give her the nod to go ahead and continue, "If the UN wants the pilots back, how do you propose we get Asuka back in action."

I knew what she was getting at. It would be hard to get a pilot who doesn't even so much as respond to human contact, much less open up her own mind, to synchronize with an Eva. But we had one last trump card to make it work. Putting on my best smile, I sit back in my chair and look back to Dr. Akagi and explain.

"We want to be honest with our pilots now, am I right?" I ask to which Dr. Akagi nods.

"I'm listening," She says.

"Let's say you start with her?"

* * *

(POV Kei 'Edge' Nagase)

Having just walked through the hallways of the NERV hospital, I come to the place that was the source of recent news. Seeing the door ahead, I detach my helmet from my armor and stow it under my right arm. Stopping at the place, I pause for a second before looking in. Peering in through the window on the door, it is then that I see what Blaze had been talking about the night he came back.

Sitting on a chair, amidst the white light against white washed walls sits a young 14 year old girl. She just sits there, staring at the door, a blank expression worn across her face, mostly held deep within her eyes. Her red hair just lies across the back of the chair and her arms are crossed in her lap. The girl doesn't so much a stir at my presence in the window, the only movement in her body being her steady breathing. Sadness washes over me seeing the young girl in a state like this.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I quickly turn just in time to hear a familiar voice.

"Hey Captain Nagase," the voice says.

Recognizing the face of the man it belonged to; I immediately ease up and welcome him with a nod. It was Captain Marcus Snow, or in our group, the one we call 'Swordsman.' He isn't wearing his armor today, but instead has on a brown leather flight jacket with a white shirt on underneath combined with jeans. Surprisingly, despite being in armor just as often as us, it has done nothing to pale his dark black skin.

"Hey Marcus, you come to see the girl too?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah, I had to see for myself what Blaze was talking about," he says, a look of disappointment washes over him as he looks through the window and finds that what Blaze had said turned out to be true.

"I can't believe it either," I tell him, but when I don't receive a reply, I add, "Why would they use children for things like this?"

"Maybe it's because they had no one else," comes Snow's reply.

"It's so sad the way they've ended up, dried up and no longer useful to anyone. Not even to themselves," I state, sadness finding its way into unfamiliar places. Wondering why this was, Snow comes up with the answer.

"Was the UNSC so different with us?" he asks rhetorically.

Silence follows Snow's statement, neither of us able to find a way to explain our childhood predicament any more different than theirs. So many similarities, yet for each similarity, there was also a vital difference. Unable to stand the suspense for much longer, I ask Snow the one question bothering me the most.

"Do you know…what they're going to do with her next?" Comes the question, each word painfully weighed out.

"I can't say for certain Kei," answers Snow, his usually strong empathic voice now softened and filled with sorrow.

We continue to stand at the window, peering in watching the girl. Although I know it may never happen, I silently pray that she do something, give any sign that she can recover and move on from this terrible place. There was no way she could be asked to pilot again, nobody could possibly be so cruel as to force her to do that. She could probably move on with her life if she could just snap out of this trance.

Suddenly, I hear a trio of footsteps falling against the hard flooring. Snow and I both turn at the same time to find three people running in our direction. Looking closely, I find the Sub-Commander at the front of the group, leading what looked like two doctors. Hoping that she wouldn't stop at this door, that thought was quickly pried from its hiding place as the group halts in front of us.

The Sub-Commander looks up to Snow and says, "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave, we need to treat the patient in that room.

Snow crosses his arms and replies, "And just how do you propose on treating a catatonic patient?"

"That's none of your concern. Now move, we have much work to do here and much of it's a long-shot," She says.

Snow steps aside with a questioning look on his face as he allows the Sub-commander and two lackeys through the door. The door opens but they don't shut as the three walk in and step up to the young girl. A few minutes pass as the group talk indistinctively amongst themselves.

Finally, the Sub-Commander walks up to the girl and whispers something into her ear. Snow and I watch in combined shock and amazement as the girl unexpectedly moves her head and looks into the Sub-Commander's eyes. The Sub-Commander whispers into her ear again. The girl looks up, Snow and I lean in to listen and barely catch the girl's first words today…

"What did you say?"

(A/N Well, I'm happy to say that it was fun to explore some new view points for the first person narrative. Kei will be a lot of fun to explore since she's like an adult female Shinji...except she can kick ass when need be. Kouzou will be another story, but I don't plan to use his view too often. Well, I hope that this chapter answers a few questions...and springs up even more in there place. Evil laugh)

Till next week  
-Razgrizblaze1


	9. Chapter 9: Reunion

(A/N Well here it is, another installment to the EtLomS series. This chapter preserves some of the new viewpoints I have added to my story. But just wait, the story gets even better from here...if I can decide what I want to do next. There are two options I have come up with and I have to decide one of them. Although both can go into the story, I don'[t know which should go first. Anyway, chapter 10 should be pretty obvious to spot if you read the first section. But trust me, it won't be as simple as it appears to be. Anyway, I thank you readers for your continued support and hope that you can give me some feedback on this chapter. Thanks. Oh, and go check out J.Alana's audio manga and YoungBoch's story 'Nothingwill ever change that.' Both are AWESOME!!!)

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE, Halo, or Ace Combat. However, we've survived the air attacks, and are preparing another attack on all three fronts!

Chapter 9

Reunion

(POV 'Unknown' Blaze 'Unknown')

"Hey Snow, bring up calibration sensor 2 and see if you can stabilize the readings on it?"

The voice of Dr. Maya Ibuki rang through my ears as I stepped through the door into the first testing facility. She, along with her technicians, scrambled around, hard at work preparing S-Unit 3, which stood within view behind the glass window for its upcoming mission. This mission has had everyone tense since its order was given a week ago. And, since my schedule was suddenly freed up thanks to a friend, I have decided to do what I can to help out.

"How goes the effort Doctor?" I ask stepping right beside her.

Having just taken notice of my presence, she peers up at me before returning to looking out the glass at S-Unit 3, saying, "I honestly don't know what to tell you!"

Puzzled, I grunt out, "Hm?"

"Well, I've dealt with targeting sensors before, but none like the ones you guys have brought to us," She explained, adding, "I can hardly pick up any errors or discrepancies."

"Oh no, they're there alright. You just need to look harder," I tell her, fully prepared to give an example.

Looking away from S-Unit 3, I walk over to a group of computers on the back side of the room. I look through the mess before finally finding the one I want. Looking at it to make sure that it was what I wanted; I pull up the information the computer offers

"Ah, here it is," I say to nobody in-particular.

"Huh?" Grunts Dr. Ibuki, a confused look crosses her face.

Looking back to the screen, I call out, "Hey Snow, can you hear me?"

A moment passes before, "Yes Captain, I'm right here."

"Good! Look, I need you to do me a favor for Dr. Ibuki here," I tell him.

"I'm all ears Captain," he replies full heartedly.

Looking back to the screens, double checking his targeting configurations, I order, "Snow, you'll need to deactivate your atmospheric cross analyzer. You won't need that where you're going."

"Sorry Captain, switching off," he replies.

In the background, I hear a few beeps before Snow comes back asking, "Anything else you need over there?"

"Nope, I think that was it, good job with the rest of it though. Over and out," I call over the radio.

"See Doctor? There's always something. I'm confident that you can find the rest," I say. Satisfied that I had proved my point, I walk back over to the glass and return my gaze to S-Unit 3.

Dr. Ibuki looks up at me before saying, "Thanks, for all that you guys are doing."

Not even looking back at her, I reply, "Don't go thanking me. Thank Snow for doing this mission for you. He was the one who agreed first."

"Yeah, only 3 more days until the Unit-01 recovery mission," She states than adding, "We're going to need every Eva we can get our hands on if we want to keep going."

"Yup, and with my Eva still coming back from Europe, we're going to need all the reserves we can gather," I add.

"Where is your Eva anyway? I heard that it's being shipped back now, but I don't know how far along it is," says Dr. Ibuki

"It should be in the Panama Canal by now. Than it'll be another 3 days before it arrives in New Yokosuka. Than it should be shipped here…first class I suppose," I say.

"I guess so. The Commanders fear a battle is coming over the horizon," says Dr. Ibuki.

"Yeah, but who exactly is the fight against now?" I ask, not knowing where the fight would turn to now. If there were no more angels, than what was all of this effort going towards.

"The Commanders are worried that members of our last enemy, the organization known as SEELE, still hide deeply rooted within the governments of the UN," explains Ibuki, her words seemingly damped in sorrow

"So everything we do here is to prepare for the worst?" I ask.

"I guess you could say that, but we'll just need to wait and see what happens now," says Ibuki, now looking down into the ground.

Silence passes between us, the only sounds being those that the technicians behind us are making.

Suddenly, Dr Ibuki gasps before exclaiming, "Wait, aren't you supposed to be escorting Asuka out of here?"

"Actually, Nagase's taking care of that," I explain, adding, "When I protested, she made it sound like it was her obligation to take her. Kind of funny since she met the girl just last week."

"Don't say that," breaks out Dr. Ibuki before adding, "She probably just feels she needs to comfort Asuka."

"What makes you see it like that?" I ask, puzzled and dumfounded.

"Call it woman's intuition," She says, walking off to join the other technicians puzzling over some unsaid problem.

* * *

(POV Kei 'Edge' Nagase)

The hallway stretches on as I try to make my way to the parking lot out in front of NERV branch hospital. Beside me is a young girl of no more than 14. To think that just a week ago, this young girl wouldn't respond to any other Human being. Now she is walking beside me, almost at a skip, a smile on her face as she hums to herself, her red hair bouncing with her steps.

Originally, Blaze was the one who was supposed to be taking her down to the front lot, but when he had told me of this, I had insisted on doing it myself. I was somehow able to convince him that he was needed more with helping out Dr. Ibuki and the prepping of S-Unit 3 for its upcoming mission. Of course, Blaze protested at first, but I got him to come around. But there's a reason for my switching of jobs with him and it's not just because he might say something that could scare this girl back into submission.

"Hey, Miss, just where are we going?" says a young voice, breaking me from my channel of thought.

"Hm?" I grunt, looking to the girl, the source of the voice, before realizing that I had stopped at a split in the hallway.

"Um…this way," I say, leading her off to the right.

"You know, you don't have to come along. I can find my way to the lobby on my own," protests the young girl.

Smiling, I tell her, "I'm sure you can, but the doctors aren't fully convinced of that just yet."

"Well that's stupid. If I can walk and talk, than that should be good enough for them," complains the girl.

I just look at her, not replying but giving her a smile just the same. We walk a little farther along the hallway until we reach an elevator. It isn't until after I had hit the button that the conversation picks up again.

"Say, I never got your name. Would you mind telling me it?" Asks the young girl.

"Oh! Sure. My name is Nagase. Kei Nagase," I tell her.

"And I'm Asuka! Asuka Langely Sohryu," exclaims Asuka, giving me a great smile as if saying her name were a thing of pride.

I smile back, a chuckle making its way out the throat. Just before I can ask her something, I'm interrupted by the dinging of the elevator. The doors open to reveal a doctor and nurse rushing out of the elevator. Than Asuka and I walk into it ourselves. I hit the button for the ground floor and the doors shut once more. Than as the elevator begins to move downward, Asuka begins talking again.

"You know, I've never seen you around here. Are you new or did you work at another branch before coming here? " Asks Asuka, and just before I answer she adds "And what do you do here? Do you work for security or technological development? Or do you work with the Eva's? Do you know how those are coming along?"

"My, my, so many questions for just one little girl," I state, which gets a quick frown out of her. Not knowing which question I should answer first, I decide to start with the basics.

"Well, to answer some of your questions, my friends and I are quite new here, I guess you can say we work with Eva's, and they're all coming along just fine, but I don't think I can tell you much more than that," I answer, listing off everything I think would be safe to tell to Asuka.

After a pause, Asuka says, "I guess you can't. But that's okay; Ritsuko told me everything I wanted to hear!"

"Who told you what?" I ask, puzzled at the unexpected response.

"Ritsuko told me. But I guess you know her as the Sub-Commander now," answers Asuka.

"Oh," I exclaim, now asking, "And what did she tell you?"

"I can't tell you! She told me it was between me and her and that I wasn't supposed to tell anyone else just yet," Asuka exclaims, another smile planted on her face.

"Oh, well I suppose I'll find out with time," I reply, just as the elevator dings.

The doors slide open to reveal a family of four trying to get into the elevator. Asuka and I manage to squeeze our way into the lobby just as the doors shut behind us. Making our way across the beautiful marble flooring, we head for the exit. The twin glass doors slide open as I feel the warm sunlight bathe across my face. For a moment, I lose myself as I just drift for a few steps in the basking light.

Suddenly, I'm brought back to Earth by Asuka's voice, saying, "You know, you look familiar. Like someone I've seen before, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Well, I assure you, I'm probably someone you've never met in your entire life," I say.

I lead Asuka to a bench next to the street. We both sit and wait as we just gaze out into the distance, the only sight being the mountains and assorted construction equipment.

* * *

(POV Shinji Ikari)

It's been one week since we received the call about Asuka's recovery at the hospital. Since than, Misato had turned this whole week into one of preparation for her impending arrival. We had to clean out one of the bedrooms for her, since we know she'll want her privacy. Than there was the clearing of mountains of beer cans and beer bottles. I swear, it would have been more effective to use a shovel than to pack it all away in garbage bags.

The rest of the week turned into a routine as Misato couldn't go a day without calling the hospital at least twice, asking if we could see Asuka or take her home. Finding my old cello in my new room, I have returned to practicing it, finding myself in a new found peace as I play it. Having promised my mother that I would find some self worth in myself, I have gone in search of that with my cello playing. So far, the search has yielded few results, but I'm still willing to try and find myself in it.

Anyway, today is the day that we received the confirmation call about Asuka's health. Misato was told that we could come and pick her up from the hospital today and take her home with us. I swear, when Misato went to the phone this morning, she jumped 6 feet into the air shortly after answering it. Now we're driving through the ruins of Tokyo-3 in search of the hospital and, against my repeated suggestions, Misato refuses to use her Onboard Navigation.

"I think we're supposed to turn here…no maybe it was back there…urgh," Misato curses to herself as she fails to find the hospital yet again.

Luckily, the streets were empty as Misato raced along them at speeds that made a super-sonic aircraft seem slow. Quickly making our way at break-neck speeds, Misato and I suddenly find ourselves in the midst of new construction. Misato is forced to slow down as we find ourselves trapped following bulldozers and tractors through the area. The sudden loss of speed does give me a chance to view all of the new buildings being put up.

"Jeez, what's going on here? I would have thought Tokyo-3 was going to be abandoned and that would be the end of it," Misato bellyaches.

"I guess some people want to come back here. Otherwise, why bother, right Misato?" I state to which Misato grunts indistinguishably.

That's when I return to the words said by that man two weeks ago.

'NERV isn't as dead as you've been lead to believe.'

That thought still echoed in the caverns of my mind, and it filled me with both curiosity and fear. Since than, I have asked myself the question 'what are they going to do next,' but it always yielded the same answer. 'I don't know!' So than I decided to wait in anxiety, until either a clue of some kind reveals itself or I am freed from NERV once and for all. But than again, if it hadn't been for NERV, I would have never met Misato or Asuka. This has left my thoughts in their current conundrum. 'Did I really ever hate NERV…or was it just my father?' I guess I still haven't even figured myself out yet, but hope is not lost just yet.

I decide to drop all thoughts of NERV for the time being, just in time to hear Misato scream, "HAH! We're here! Take that GPS navigation!!! I never needed ya'!"

The car comes to a halt in front of the hospital. Looking out the window, I notice, sitting on a bench right next to us, is Asuka. However, also sitting right there, is a woman I had never seen before, chatting and even laughing with Asuka. It isn't until I get a good look at the other woman's face that I see a striking resemblance.

I decide to ask, "Hey, Misato, doesn't that woman right there look familiar to you?"

"Huh? ...well, now that you mention it, she does sorta look like Rei. What an odd coincidence," says Misato.

Actually, the one I thought the woman resembled was my mother. I compare the woman's face to the face of my mother, within my memories of Third Impact. I consider myself fortunate enough to have met her within Unit-01 just before returning to Earth, but I still feel saddened by the path she has chosen for herself. To remain in space for an eternity serving as a marker for the existence of mankind, a lonely and terrible existence for any human, yet she had chosen this for herself. It was the saddest thing to have to say goodbye to her…if only I could see her once more.

I look back out the window to see Asuka walking towards us, waving to the smiling woman as she approaches. She makes it up the sidewalk, opens the door behind me, and climbs in.

"Bye Miss Nagase. See you later," Asuka yells as she sits down and shuts the door.

"Hey Asuka, who was that woman you were talking to?" asks Misato, who is now leaning back and looking at Asuka from the driver's seat.

"Oh, that was Miss Kei Nagase. She's one of the new people working for NERV," states Asuka.

"Odd, why would a disbanded organization hire new people?" asks Misato, probably to herself as she places a hand under her chin.

"What!!? Haven't you been watching the news?" asks Asuka, than explaining, "There was a giant Eva incident in Berlin and the UN is considering reinstating NERV."

Than a thought suddenly occurs to me!

"Asuka, do you remember anything happening when I came to see you in Berlin?" I quickly ask, but half worried she might remember everything.

"Well, I do remember you coming to my father's house, than we talked and…," She seems to hesitate before continuing with, "Well, we went to a café, and than the rest is just a blur."

She seems to frown and hide her face beneath her hair.

"Shinji, don't question her like that. She's probably still coming off of her more recent ordeals," states Misato in a serious tone before turning back to Asuka and saying, "We're just glad to have you back."

With that Asuka re-reveals herself with a smile saying, "Thank you Misato."

With that, Misato starts the car and we begin the long, and probably painful, ride home.

* * *

(POV Kei 'Edge' Nagase)

I step through the door into our living quarters. Due to the fact that there were no surface facilities, my comrades and I have been forced to live down here underground. Also, because there is limited space between all of the staff, all four of us have been crammed into this one room. It was a great relief to all of us when we heard that new homes and facilities are going to be built up on the surface. All of us could sure use a little more sun then what we are getting right now.

As I move into what we have come to know as the rec. room, I find Blaze sitting on the couch, watching something on the TV. What's strange about this scene is that he has a notepad out in front of him, and he seems to be writing something into it. As I take my next step into the room, Blaze notices my presence and turns.

He waves and says, "Hey Nagase. Hang on; I just need to finish taking notes here."

"And what exactly are you taking notes on?" I ask.

"Well, since I got back from S-Unit 3's preparations, I started taking notes on security feed videos," he explains.

"And you think that's going to help you fight better?" I ask, wondering if that was the reason.

"Actually, it was originally to find out how NERV operates. Now it's to answer some nagging questions I've recently found myself with," he states.

"What have you found out so far?" I ask.

"Jeez, what is this, 20 questions?" he asks, to which I frown, before explaining, "Anyway, So far I've found out that Dr. Akagi's story about Pilot Sohryu has turned out to be valid except for one thing,"

"And that one thing is…," I say, leaving the statement open for an answer.

"On the day before Third Impact happens, she is visited by Pilot Ikari, who does something…well, that's not the point," says Blaze, who clears his throat before continuing, "Anyway, the next day, between about 0800 and Third Impact itself, she goes missing."

"Do you know what happened to her?" I ask again.

"No, but I have Grimm working on a solution for that," he states.

"And what is your solution?" comes the last question.

"To crack the Magi database and find the missing information," Blaze answers.

(A/N oooh, what a way for me to end it. Originally, I wasn't going to have that last part, but the chapter wasn't long enough as is, so I added it for your amusement. Enjoy the suspense before my next chapter!!!)


	10. Chapter 10: Promises

(A/N Hey all (to those that actually read this story) I'm back with another adition to EtLomS. It took a while to pump this one out from lack of inspiration and than school. I wish I could say that this is a good story, but I just don't know anymore. I want to be in this for the long run and many general ideas keep flowing. I just hope this update can show people what I mean. This story is going to have some surprises and I'm going to pull away from the many pitfalls that authors fall into. (Just wait until the chapter 'First Night Out' [Working title) Anyway, enough with my rants and on with the next installment)

Disclaimor: I don't own NGE, Ace Combat, or Halo. I own them as in I have them on DVD/Game form, but I'm not Bungie,ADV films, or Namco.

(A/A/N 2000 hits baby!)

* * *

Chapter 10

Promises

(POV -Unknown- 'Blaze' -Unknown-)

The alarms blaze in my ears as I step onto the bridge, the very sounds it creates fills the air with deep vibrations, only giving it more tension. Taking in the large, vast, and open room, I look off towards the control panel for who I'm looking for. Standing there overlooking the work of the two techs pouring over the computers is Dr. Ibuki.

"Doctor, status report," I order solidly as I come out of the door stepping into the center of screens and keyboards.

"An unknown object of great mass has just fallen out of orbit," She answers adding, "The Magi predict that the object will fall just west of construction operations."

"So we have an object falling right at us. Is there any way to track where it was launched from," I ask for the hope of finding our enemy's source.

"Negative, Magi does not have sufficient data to calculate out an origin," states the tech that goes by the name of 'Makoto Hyuga.'

"Estimated time till impact is 15 minutes," States the tech 'Shigeru Aoba.'

"Commander on the bridge," yells an unseen voice.

Everyone looks back in time to see Commanders Fuyutsuki and Akagi step off the elevator onto their platform, the highest one in the entire command center. Commander Fuyutsuki steps up and looks me straight in the eyes.

"Captain, what is the status of your pilots?" he asks blatantly.

"Sir, Captains Nagase and Grimm are currently getting prepared. I saw them both as I was coming up," I answer, also adding, "And you and I both know where Captain Snow is, sir."

"Ah yes. What's his status than?" Asks the Commander.

"S-Unit 3 is undergoing the final preliminary launch stages. It can launch in 30 minutes," states Dr. Ibuki.

'Why today? Of all the off chances of encountering the enemy, it had to be today. Do they know about the launch…no, otherwise they would have just stayed in orbit. It's what I would have done,' I think out to myself.

Amidst the yelling and general panic, the door behind me opens up and out steps the two people we've been waiting for.

"Sorry were late, sir," apologizes Nagase as she and Grimm step in dressed in full armor.

"Save your apologies until after the matter," I return before turning to Ibuki and asking, "What are the chances of this object being a hostile?"

Ibuki turns back and answers, "The Magi say 50-50."

We all turn to the back, looking up and the commanders, waiting for an order that might clear up some of the confusion on the levels below. Through what seems like much deliberation, the Commander stands up and steps to the ledge of his command post. Silence ensues as everyone takes notice of the old man's sudden disposition and posture, beaming down on us from high above.

"Kouzou?" asks Sub-Commander Akagi, her voice soft.

Finally, with all his might, he yells, "All personnel assume battle stations! Level 1!"

A great sigh fills the room as people who had been holding their breaths finally permit to release them. With a soft cheer and smiles on many faces, everyone returns to their posts, issuing orders to wherever they were needed.

"All right, we're back in business," says Hyuga, a smile slapped on the front of his face.

With the tension mostly released from the room, I return my attention to the two pilots in the room. They both stare back at me, waiting for some sign of what to do next. Confident in their ability to do their job, I race my hand into a 'Thumbs up' and smile at them.

"Thank you, Captain," They both say at the same time before nodding and departing out the door from whence they came.

'They're my pilots, and whatever anybody throws at them, God knows they'll take it and throw it right back,' I think, now smiling somewhere on the inside.

"Why aren't you going with them?" asks Dr. Ibuki from behind.

I turn to face her and release my smile before saying, "As much as I would love to join them, my unit still hasn't returned from Berlin. The fleet that's carrying it got caught in a storm and fell behind by a day."

Without saying another word, Dr. Ibuki looks at me for a second before turning back to her duty. Looking away from them, I watch as the holographic timer continues ticking downward, mounting us ever so closer to the impending battle.

"Ten minutes until estimated time of impact," announces a voice over the intercom.

* * *

(POV Shinji Ikari)

It has been 3 days since we retrieved Asuka from the hospital and since then, she has been acting strange. She will giggle or talk to herself, but whenever Misato asks her about it, she says that she can't tell us about it yet. She seemed excited those first couple of days, but now she seems more relaxed today. Maybe it's because Misato's gone, off for some interview with the UN. I don't know exactly what it's about, but it seemed to be nothing for my concern, or so Misato had put it as she left. So, for the past few hours, I had been left with Asuka, alone in the house, as she flips through TV channels finding something to watch.

I just leave her alone as I prepare dinner for tonight, a simple egg dish with some soup and a little seasoning on top. It was simple enough for me anyway, but I'm just trying to mind my own business. I don't want another 'Asuka fiasco,' that much I know for certain, so it's probably best that I keep to myself for now.

"Hey Shinji, I want to ask you something," says Asuka, which is so sudden that I almost drop the pan I'm holding just from plain shock.

"Y-yes, what is it Asuka?" I ask, trying to regain some composure.

She pauses for a moment, her gaze still on the TV, before asking, "If you could pilot Eva again, would you?"

"Uh…uh," I stutter, unable to find an immediate answer to the question. For all its worth, I had thought it was over when I woke up on that beach some odd weeks ago. But with the appearance of some odd Eva's, I knew there might be some small possibility that I would return to piloting. But the final choice of piloting still teetered on the words of my mother from before. 'What is it that you want?' That thought came deep into mind.

'Is Eva what I want, or is there something else,' I think to myself.

Something else…something more in life. What is there in life that can give me what Eva did, without all of the pain? What is there in life that can give me pleasure without so much pain? What is there to life?

'WON'T SOMEBODY JUST GIVE ME THE ANSWER?'

"Shinji?"

This time the voice, being about 10 times closer, does startle me and the pan makes its long journey to the floor. Making a loud pang as it hits, I scream out in pain as the searing heat from it makes contact with my bare skin. I drop to the floor and try to use my hands to soothe the burnt skin, but hardly succeeding.

"Shinji! Are you all right?" asks a seemingly concerned Asuka.

"Agh…I'm ok…don't worry about it," I grunt out, clearly lying through the teeth. With that statement, I leave the kitchen and head to the bathroom to put some water over the burn. If I can keep it cool, than at least it won't blister later on.

I succeed in limping over to the tub and start up the cold water. Through the sound of the running tap, I hear footsteps stop just outside the doorway. I stick my leg into the flowing water and look to the door to find Asuka standing there. She just stands there, not saying anything before leaving the archway to some unseen place.

'Heh, I should have known. She'd never stick around to help me. But I shouldn't expect her to since…'

And before I can even finish the thought, she returns to the doorway, this time with a bag of ice in hand. She slowly walks over before applying the bag to the, now obviously, burnt section of my leg. I stare, absolutely dumbfounded at this display of kindness. This is not like her at all!

"You should be more careful. I mean, honestly, where would you be without me, huh?" She states in an all too familiar tone.

The blood rushes to my face, though I don't want it and try to hide it. I think to myself, 'Just one step at a time now. Don't get ahead of yourself Shinji.'

And than it hits me and I ask, "Asuka?"

"Hm?" she grunts, now looking up from my leg into my face.

"Why did you ask me if I would pilot Eva again?" I ask, hoping I could turn the questioning around before I had to answer.

She pauses before returning to my burnt leg and answering, "I'm not supposed to tell you, but I guess I should…"

The moments continue to pass as the pain in my leg finally starts to recede. Asuka continues to look blankly at me, maybe trying to come to a decision on telling me her 'secret.'

"I guess I'll confess since your going to be asked again anyway," she states, continuing before I can respond with, "The truth is that…"

And not a moment too soon, a slam is heard from the front door. Both of us pause, tensing up before hearing an "I'm home" float from the living room. It doesn't take long to realize which person just barged in on the situation

Misato's footsteps are heard even from the bathroom as she yells out, "Where are you two? You better not be sleeping together, you hear?"

The footsteps grow louder as she comes into view in the doorway. She stops abruptly, staring at the two of us, a dumbfounded look planted on her face.

"Eh?" She grunts.

Before the two of us could say anything, laughter fills the halls of the small house.

* * *

(POV Kei 'Edge' Nagase)

"Commence A-10 nerve connection!"

The LCL within the plug charges in an omni-colored spectacle for the eye only to vanish unseen within the surrounding space. Displayed in front of me, from what was once an iron colored coating is a screen visually showing me the outside world…or at least the cage S-Unit 2 was being held within. At last, with the 'brilliant' light show finally over, a screen pops up, showing the face of my CO; Blaze.

"How're you feeling Kei?" He asks with concern.

"A little nauseous, but it'll pass," I answer.

"Good…good. I'll be back with you, they're plugging in Archer now," he states, clearing his throat as his screen vanishes into nothing.

'He never changes, always coming to check on me only to whisk to the next problem afterwards,' I think to myself with a smile.

"Moving S-Unit 2 to the 27th gate," states an unseen bridge voice.

The Eva begins to vibrate as restraints are removed from it. A feeling of physical relief comes as I actually feel the locks being removed from my arms and legs. With the locks gone, the Eva moves slowly backwards into a different area.

Suddenly, the Eva jolts to a stop and a voice announces, "S-Unit 2, launching from the 27th gate in 5 seconds."

I look upward to find door after door opening up directly above me, clearing the path from here to the surface. The clearance light shifts from red to green and gravity momentarily shifts. A blur of gray shoots by the screen in front as I'm transported to the surface. Without warning, the gray changes into a scene of blue and brown.

Blaze's screen pops back up, saying, "Alright Edge, glad to see you made it to the surface."

"And you didn't expect me to?" I ask sarcastically in his sudden change of tone.

"Enough with the sarcasm! I've been asked to issue you guys field orders and I expect them to be followed," he says in his 'serious' voice.

The final locks release from my arms, legs, and shoulders, allowing me full control over the Eva's movements. Taking a few steps forward, an alarm goes off behind me as the catapult slips back into the hole I just came out of.

"Archer will be up to the surface in just a few moments. In the mean time, we're going to send you a close range weapon. You will be taking the point for this operation Edge," states Blaze's image before disappearing.

A few seconds pass before the door to the launch chute opens up again and a small box rises from it. The box opens to reveal a spear, which than protrudes out to me. I reach for it with an available hand and maneuver it into position.

Several more minutes of silence pass before the chute opens up yet again, revealing a fast moving S-Unit 4. The new locks for it release and it takes its first steps forward. The restraints for it once again fall back down the launch chute.

"Alright you two, I'm going to be talking with you both simultaneously from now on, so get used to it now," says Blaze's image, before listing off with, "Okay, we have just 3 minutes until the target hits the surface, so I will announce your orders."

A pause follows as another box flies up out of the launch chute, this one opening to reveal a rifle. Grimm reaches for it and takes it into his arms.

"Archer, you will be on guard. Cover Nagase and make sure the target doesn't get too close to the construction sites on the other side of the lake," orders Blaze.

Suddenly, Grimm's com window opens up saying, "Yes, sir."

"Edge, you will take the point position. Attempt to disable the target with the least amount of force possible. We want to take whoever we can alive," orders Blaze again.

"Roger," comes my automatic answer.

"Wait here for now guys, when we give the order to attack, make your run at it. I'll be back once the Magi confirm what the hell is going on," states Blaze, only to pop out once more.

And so the wait for the enemy begins…if this really was an enemy per say. For all we know, this has been just a series of odd coincidences and what is actually falling from the sky is merely just a large chunk of rock. We don't really know what it is until it hits Earth and yet it has already caused this much panic. It could have to do with the recovery mission planned today, but that may just be more coincidence.

On screen, I can see it now, the brilliant flash of red fire falling from the sky. It makes incredible speed, flying right over Grimm and myself only to impact the dirt with full force. Shifting into an offensive position, I take up the spear, ready to attack at once. A cloud of dust settles over the crash site, concealing the fallen object from view.

Blaze's image reappears, saying, "Steady guys, we're still confirming the target. Just hold there until we know for certain what it is."

Without either of us replying back, Grimm and I ease up, lowering our guard just enough so that we won't be caught too far off guard. The dust still climbs, the object still concealed, the tension in my seat still mounting, a new feeling of uneasiness waves through me.

Suddenly, from amidst the dust cloud, come three flashes.

"Edge, get out of there!" Suddenly yells Blaze's reformed image.

Too late! The flashes puncture into my Eva's armor, pain flows from my left arm and right leg. I collapse onto my right leg, trying to ease the pain, the world around me no longer of concern. Grasping my left arm with my right, I find it to be of little help.

From the dust itself, the figure shoots out, barreling with quick speed towards me. Trying to get up, I look to the front just in time to get nailed in the face with a yellow fist. The ground disappears from beneath my feet and I find myself staring at the sky. My back impacts the dirt and arches as it fills with pain.

"Nagase!" A yell is issued over the radio, but from who I can't figure out. I brace for the next attack but instead find Grimm standing over me, firing his rifle at the enemy target. The spray of bullets seems to keep the Eva at bay, but little more than that. Also, at this rate, it would only be a matter of time before Grimm's rifle runs empty.

My mind finally reconnects with my body and I manage to get up on both legs, but I still have to grip my throbbing left arm. My gaze returns to the enemy, finally getting a good view at it. The Eva is yellow, with a secondary white paint job. Nothing seems out of the ordinary except for the two blades on both of its arms. But I can't find whatever it had used to shoot me.

Grimm continues to fire as I search for my spear on the ground, having lost it in the process of being bashed. Finding it sticking up in the dirt, I make my way to it, grabbing it and re-acquiring my stance. Just as I turn to face the enemy, Grimm's rain of bullets stops.

"Ah, God dammit!!! The rifle's empty!" he yells as he tosses the rifle.

Before the enemy can regain its composure, I break for it as fast as I can. I raise my good arm into striking pose, readying the spear in hand. With one swift motion, I swing the spear with a powerful downward swoop.

The spear impacts the dirt and I curse, "Dammit you basterd!"

Before I can pull the spear back out, the Eva lurches its arm blade into my gut and lodges it in there. The pain in my gut intensifies as the Eva pushes the blade further in, before the arm recoils back out. That's when I find out where the point of its gun had been…

…Hidden in the blade itself!

The strength in my legs disappears, and I return to looking into the sky, my back to the dirt. I feel tired, short of breath, and the pain in my gut continues to spread to my chest. I cough a few times, releasing a thick, iron tasting fluid into the LCL. I breathe hard, desperate to get air into my lungs.

I hear yelling, but I feel too tired to care what the person is saying. Many different voices keep yelling different things and yet I can't make out what is said. It all sounds like one dull roar in my ears. The figure above me, the one who had stabbed and shot me, was now firing shots over my head. Shooting at some unseen figure, which, whether it was really there or not, I failed to see or care.

I roll my head around on the hinge of my neck, looking between all the pictures of people screaming and yelling to one another. I couldn't care less what they were saying; all I wanted was for the pain to subside. I close my eyes and try to slip away, giving up on the now futile effort of breathing. It was just too heavy now; it was time to let it all end.

"Have you forgotten your promise already?"

The voice, one not from the outside, but rather, the inside. It was one that I could not see, and yet I could hear, a voice I can pick out when all others were drowned out and lost.

"Here, let me remind you."

'…And nobody will take my place as Blaze's wingman…'

My voice…it was my voice and yet…I wasn't thinking these things. But I remember and I know what it is talking about. Those were my words…but they were from years before. But I do remember them…and I will keep to them just as I had done before!

Finally, the flow returns to my lungs, I can feel the fluid moving in and out as my chest heaves up and down. I can hardly think, yet my body moves. With the last ounce of control I have, I move my left arm and grasp the arm of the Eva standing over me. It doesn't react as I pull it into the dirt, and using my right arm, I push the spear I hold straight into its armor.

I continue to pull on its arm and push on my spear, forcing it deeper into the armor. Driving all of my force into my two working limbs, the spear and Eva continue to move in opposing directions.

Deeper and deeper it goes, and out of shear frustration with the enemy's struggle to live, I form the words, "**DIE YOU BASTERD**!!!"

With one final tug, the spear comes through the other end, its blood covered point now sticking out in plain sight. The weight of the enemy collapses on top of me, forcing my lungs to return to their labored effort. With the enemy gone, I finally allow sleep to consume me.

* * *

(A/N Damn me for these cliff anger endings. I really hate myself for these...jk. Just stick around, because you will not want to miss the next part of the story. Coming next is Chapter 11: Reinstatement! Oh, and please review, I haven't had one in a while so...please?) 


	11. Chapter 11: Reinstatement

(A/N Hello fellow readers. If you think for one moment that I'm going to leave this story and abandon it for soething else, than forget it! Like I said, I'm in this for the long shot. This chapter took FOREVER to write, so I hope that it turned out at least decent. Can somebody please tell me if I did a good job on this one. It took forever to spit out the ideas on this one. But hey, the concept seems pretty good, but you won't find that out by reading this note, now will you? On to the disclaimer!)

Disclaimor: I don't own Halo, Ace Combat, or NGE. Also, I'm too tired for a short Omake, so maybe next week.

(A/A/N I got an X-box 360! But I'm still writing!!!)

* * *

Chapter 11

Reinstatement

(POV Kei 'Edge' Nagase)

'Groggy and nauseous…'

…My initial thoughts mirror the sickness in my gut as the senses flood hit me like a brick wall. The slit view in my eyes gives me my first look at my whereabouts. The room is bright; my eyes desperately try to adjust to the sudden bursts of light coming through the window. After a few minutes, the room's objects come into clear view. A nightstand next to my bed with a TV in the far corner and a man sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed. The man in the chair is in a bleach white dress uniform with an officer's cap in his lap.

"Welcome back," the man, known as Blaze, says to me, his gaze towards the wall rather than me.

"Ugh…how long have I been out?" I ask, looking out the window to see daylight.

"For less than 12 hours. You gave the bridge staff quite a scare though," he answers, his gaze unchanging and voice level.

'He's not talking of himself, his feelings, that's never a good sign…just what does he think of me right now…? He won't even look me in the eye.' My thoughts begin to run clearer as the grogginess wears off, giving me the ability to pick up this pattern of Blaze's.

"Did Snow get up there alright?" I ask, admittedly wanting to change the subject away from my mission.

"Oh yeah. He's in orbiting the planet as we speak. He should be coming into contact with Unit-01 in about an hour actually," he says, now looking at the ceiling, his face remaining emotionless.

The air fills with a stagnant silence, the tension mounting ever so thickly. Neither of us tries to break it, neither of us try to fight it. I look at him, but he doesn't look at me, as he now puts his hands into his face and sighs long and deep. His elbows rest in his lap, supporting his head as he hides his eyes in his hands.

'He hates me…because I failed the mission. I didn't get the enemy pilot back alive. I killed him and so now Blaze is ignoring me.'

The seconds tick by, and in its passing, I notice the loud clack of a clock sitting up by the entrance. I don't need to see it, but I know its there, clacking away ever so audibly, recording every awkward moment of silent accusation.

"He's dead isn't he?" I ask; starting to test the depths of Blaze's conscious.

"You mean the enemy pilot? Yeah, he supposedly died the instant your spear crushed his entry plug."

'He knew what I was talking about…right off the bat. But does it still mean…?'

"I'm sorry," I state, trying to apologize and cover up the failure.

"Sorry? Sorry for what? You beat the enemy and came back alive, what's there to be sorry for?" He asks; acting surprised as if my apology caught him off guard. This only irritates me.

I sit up in bed, hindered for a moment by the sling around my left shoulder, and begin my tirade, "You don't have to fake it. I know I failed the mission. I didn't bring the pilot back alive, and so now you're not even looking at me! You're too disgraced with my performance to look at me! Isn't that right?"

"Is that what you're apologizing for? Is that really it?" He stands up, gaze still avoiding me, and he turns around to look out the window, his hands behind his back with hat held tight. "If I were really disgraced with you, would I have come all this way just to sit and wait for you to wake up."

"…I don't know…" I reply, quite weakly.

"Nagase, give yourself more credit than that…and place a little more value in your own life." He puts his right hand to his forehead and gives a quick sigh. "You had us all worried sick. Snow almost refused to launch when he heard the news. And than Grimm didn't go on his next assignment until he had listed every reason to come and see you first."

"He did…?"

"We care about you Nagase. We're the only family that we've got now. We need to stay together, for our own sake. If we…if I we're to lose any of you guys, I don't know how I would take it. Your safety is my top priority…even if I don't seem to show it all the time." He turns, and makes his way towards the door, putting his officer's cap back on.

"But why don't you look at me, you still aren't!" My irritation has weakened, but I still need to know why he's staving off any glances at me.

He stops as he opens the door. He plants his right fist up next to the doorway and uses it to support his weight.

"Nagase…it's not like it was a month ago. We're at war once again and it's OUR job to fight it. I don't know if things can ever be like they were before, but we have to stay focused, no matter what. Letting our feelings get in the way is not going to solve any problems. Rather…it'll just create more."

"But…"

"That's enough! I'm needed on the bridge…maybe I'll see you again tonight." And after his final statement, he leaves, abruptly closing the door and abandoning me to this bright and lonely room. My final words lay on the edge of my tongue, and without warning, they exit the mouth.

"…I…ca-…ca-…"

But I just don't know if I can hold on to them anymore…

* * *

(POV Shinji Ikari)

The morning hours, the time when everyone in the household wakes up, ready for another uninteresting day. The sun shines through the dusty windows, revealing a stream of light that hits the carpet just beyond the windowsill. The sound of running water is greatly audible as Asuka begins the first of her two daily half-hour long showers. 'Gotta keep up appearances,' she would always say. But that's still no excuse for not leaving me any hot water, especially when I'm the one who cooks everyday.

On top of the usual morning shower was the sound of sizzling bacon. Although its not the normal breakfast we usually eat, but it beats the daily toast and cold cereal we've been having. Setting the pan back on the stove, I make my way into the living room and dig through the couch to find the hidden remote buried deep within. Striking gold when my hand runs over it, I use it to turn the TV on and tune it to the morning news.

"And next on Tokyo in the morning…"

'Ah the news…maybe this will help me wake up,' I think as I wipe something solid from my eye, allowing it to open up a little further. I return to my station before the mighty stove and give half my attention to the news.

"Analysts say that at 5 O'clock yesterday evening, an unknown object…" The news runs on, but I only take in so much. I continue with the bacon when the toast comes out of the toaster. I trod over to get it and place another pair of slices in the slots, sliding them down ready to be turned into toast.

As I return to the stove, and the bacon, I hear a door open from just down the hallway. The water is still running, so it isn't Asuka and is therefore…

"Good morning Shinji," greets Misato as she trudges into the room, her hair in the usual mess it's in at these early hours, strands sticking up in every which way from the main clump.

She makes her way over to the couch, and just as she's about to sit down and enjoy some of the news I have on, the door bell rings.

"I'll go get it…" she states grudgingly as she shuffles to the door, her irritation visually shown.

I can't help but smile at this, not because it's funny to see Misato like this in the morning, but because it had only taken a week to give this place a sense of…normalcy.

'I'm glad how things turned out…but I wonder how everyone else is doing.' By everyone else, I mean the other friends I haven't seen since the Third Impact. A part of me still remembers the good times we've had and it's that part that makes me wonder if they're still out there. 'And will I ever see them again?'

"I'm sorry to disturb you, ma'am. But I was ordered to deliver this to you," A voice floats up from the entranceway.

Moments pass in silence, as I can't hear what it is Misato has received. I just continue with cooking breakfast, but a lot of my interest is now directed at the door.

"And on this subject, are Mister Ikari and Miss Sohryu available?" The voice asks.

"Hey Shinji, what's happening?" Asuka's voice suddenly appears from behind, almost causing me to drop the hot pan yet again.

"Hey Shinji, Asuka, get up here right now, this man needs to speak with you," Yells Misato from the doorway.

Leaving the bacon unattended yet again, Asuka and I make our way to the door. As Misato walks away, she looks back giving the man a glance of apparent suspicion, the same glance she gives me and Asuka anytime she senses something afoot. Despite the 'stare of pure disapproval', she walks off and disappears around the corner.

"My apologies if I just woke you two up," the man states. We both turn our eyes to the doorway and than, surprisingly, upwards towards the sky. The man standing in the doorway was extremely tall and I half expect the face at the top to be 'Blaze's.' Instead, this 7 foot giant had a new face attached to it, one that was extremely pale, with a hint of freckles. He was very gaunt and had a thick, yet short, layer of red hair.

"I am Captain Hans Grimm, but I'm very short on time for an introduction, so I'll get right to the point. I have come all this way from Neo-Tokyo to give you guys…" he reaches into the back pocket of his uniform and starts digging before coming up with two envelops and handing them over to us "…these."

He gives the white slips to their respective recipients and we both tear them open. Pulling out the contents at almost the exact same time, Asuka and I begin to read our designated letters. My jaw drops as my eyes scan the logo in the right hand corner, prompting me to read on.

_Dear Mr. Ikari,_

_We're pleased to announce that your probation during this investigation into the matters of NERV by the UN has finally ended. Also, your status as a pilot has been reinstated and that you may continue to work under the guise of the UN if you wish. Enclosed along with this letter is a new ID with your updated status as a pilot. This new ID will get you into all new NERV facilities, except for those beyond the pilot's security rating._

_However, in the event that you should wish to stop piloting, you may speak with a designated official and will have your status revoked along with all past records of doing such. Although this recent act is against our better judgment, it has been brought to our attention that pilots have felt as if the duty of piloting has been forced upon them. In light of this, nothing will be held against you should you decide to vacate and you will be discharged honorably as if from active UN duty._

_We hope to hear a good response from you Mr. Ikari. We place our hope in your hands._

_Sincerely,_

_Kinishi Takamoto_

_Japanese ambassador to the UN_

I lower the letter from below my gaze and begin digging in the supposedly empty envelope. When my hand feels it, I gawk in disbelief as I pull out the new card from the envelope. Dropping the slip from my hand, I stare at the new design for the card. The logo has changed, it still says NERV, but now the leaf is superimposed within an apple and below that states the old motto 'God's in his Heaven, All's Right with the World.'

'What could they possibly expect from me? They must already know what my answer will be,' I think to myself hoping that nobody is really expecting me to return.

"Ahem…well, if you guys are finished, I need to head back to my hotel. I'll be back tomorrow morning to pick you up. Than we can head to NERV HQ and give them your answer. I suggest thinking long and hard before saying yes," The man explains and without another word, he turns on his heel and makes his way back out to a car. His uniform changes from white to bleach white as the sun hits the dress and I have to look away, lest hurt my eyes from the brightness.

"You got one too, huh Asuka?" I finally ask, knowing the answer already.

"Yeah. So what are you going to do?" She responds, driving the question home with the fact that I can't answer it.

A moment passes before I decide to let it out. "I don't know."

"What do you mean 'you don't know'? Don't go stupid on me Shinji." She puts her hands to her hips and gives me a serous look.

"I'm not being stupid! I'm completely serious…I just don't know…" It's true, I have no clue on what to expect if I were to say 'yes'. How can I make such a judgmental decision when I've been told so little? I feel backed into a corner, surrounded with everyone asking the same question. 'Do you want to pilot Eva again?'

"Whatever." Asuka begins to walk back to the living room. As I shut the door, I hear her say, "So Shinji, what's for breakfast?"

'Oh crap!' I know that thought may be my last as I rush to the kitchen in a desperate rush to save the bacon. Rushing to the stove, I pick it up just in time…to see the flame run out.

'Great, now I have to start over. I just hope Asuka isn't too overly hungry,' I think to myself with a deep rooted sigh.

It's going to be a long day…

* * *

(POV Marcus 'Swordsman' Snow)

The darkness of space is all that engulfs my view. Below it is a horizon of blue smudged with gray and white. It's great to be up here again. The familiar sense of being swallowed by space is welcomed along with the additional sight of a healthy blue Earth.

'It has been awhile. As much as I like the ground, it will never compares to the wonders of space travel. My only wish is that I could do this more often for as long as we're here.'

But sadly, all good things come to an end eventually, and it won't be long until I come into view of my target. Once I grab hold of it, I'll have less than 5 minutes to readjust orbit and kiss the natural wonders of Space goodbye. It was a thin time frame, but one that could easily be pulled off, assuming there were few complications.

"Hey Swordsman…I'm back." Came Blaze's unenthused voice. On the video screen, he appeared just as he sounded, solid and emotionless.

"Hey Blaze. Yo, what's with the long face? Did something happen at the hospital?" If one has served with Blaze for as long as I have, it doesn't take much to realize when he's depressed, so if I can track the problem, maybe I can cheer him up. But it'll take some pushing to get him to admit the culprit to his depression.

"I don't want to talk about it." His voice drifts even further, making it less audible.

"Something did happen. It's about Nagase, isn't it? Is she…" I know I may dread the answer to this one, but I have to know how she's doing. I hold my breath hoping for the best.

"She's fine, alright Snow! And if I were you, I'd keep my focus on the damn mission instead of letting my mind wander freely like that," he snaps at me, looking away from the screen after doing so.

A moment passes before Blaze puts his hand to his forehead and sighs. "I'm sorry Snow. It's just been a rough night and I haven't gotten any sleep, so bare with me, will ya?"

"Alright, but you gotta promise me you'll actually go to bed tonight and not go over to the hospital. If you keep working like this, you'll collapse on the job." I know it's a long-shot, but I have to get him to sleep or he'll fall apart in a few days. SPARTANS are meant to fight without sleep for days, even weeks at a time. But it only works for so long before it takes its toll. And the rate Blaze has been working at suggests he hasn't gotten much sleep since we've arrived.

"I'll try," is all he says.

A new video screen with a view of Dr. Ibuki appears. "Snow, Unit-01 should be up ahead just a few Kilometers. Can you see it?"

I bring up a zoom screen set to maximum magnification. It's now that I see the target for the first time. It just floats there, dead weight floating amongst the stars. A strange label for such an important piece of military hardware.

"Confirmed, target sighted. I'll begin the targeting sequence now." I bring down the long range target visor, which lowers from above my seat and latches onto my front visor. The screen turns on and begins to transmit data on any and all viable targets. I select the data on the orbiting Unit-01.

"Swordsman, you'll only have one shot at this. If you miss, we're going to have to wait another month before we get another opportunity like the one we have now. So no matter what, don't miss!" Blaze states clearly.

"I understand, sir. I'll only need one shot."

I begin working with the transmitting data, applying it to the boosters as to adjust my course precisely. If I only have one shot, than it has to be perfect. With the trajectory set, the targeting visor shows the targeting crosshairs. Since the targeting system had been designed with the Marasawa in mind four crosshairs appeared on the screen instead of the usual two.

The first crosshair is the target selection crosshair, which took the shape of a triangle, and designating the target, marking it clearly. The second is the 'pointer' crosshair, and taking the shape of three lines separated 120 degrees each, pointed the weapon in the general direction of firing. The third crosshair is a vertical line, which compensates for electromagnetic interference that could affect the rifle's accuracy. The last crosshair is a horizontal line, which corrects gravitational interference.

"10 seconds until booster ignition."

There are two external boosters on my back, each attached to an additional battery that lies between them. These boosters will give me the speed necessary to cross Unit-01's orbital trajectory and still have enough velocity to make it back to Japan.

And on cue, the boosters begin their charging sequence, winding up as they draw massive amounts of power from the external battery. With only 7 seconds left, I begin to center the cursors over the target. The first crosshair lines up with ease, as do the second and third since no information is being transmitted to those. The three pronged crosshair is the only one left and I begin to concentrate on centering it.

"…3 seconds…"

'Come on baby…just a little closer.' Putting all my focus into pointing the Eva in the right direction, the last crosshair is sucked into the center and beeps as the 'Lock-on' symbol replaces it.

"…Ignition!"

The boosters flare, pushing me down into the back of the seat. The view of Earth beneath me begins to change as the acceleration causes the land masses to move by faster. The long range visor beeps as the distance between Unit-01 and me dwindles. The boosters will only have to remain on for a little while longer, until I reach optimum velocity.

"Cutoff in 5 seconds…" The new prompt from the bridge means its time for the next part of the operation, latching onto the target. Once this is complete, my 5-minute time-limit starts and I have to direct Unit-01 towards the landing site with exact precision…the center of the lake in Tokyo-3.

"…4…3…2…1…Cut power!"

The winding stops, signaling the successful termination of the boosters, leaving only a few seconds before I make physical contact with Unit-01. 'I'll only have one shot…and that's as many as I'll need.' This confidence doesn't originate from an over-stemmed ego though, it's from experience. Never once during Marasawa training exercises did I miss a target, and aiming one's self as the projectile is as easy as it gets.

"10 Seconds Snow and remember, you only have one chance," prompts Dr. Ibuki, who sounds a bit more tense now.

"I don't need you to constantly remind me, it's tough enough as it is and…"

"Excuse me sir, but 7 seconds!" The bridge tech's interruption couldn't have come at a better time now that the distance has shrunk to just 3 Kilometers.

"3000 meters and closing…2500…"

The number in the visor keeps counting down as the gap shrinks with Unit-01's growing size plastered up on screen. All I can do is sit and wait as the technician counts me down. By hand flexes, nervously squeezing the control yoke in anticipation for the hardest stage of the mission.

"-1500……-1000……-500…-250…Contact!" And right as he says that, the masses of S-unit 3 and Unit-01 collide. I quickly grasp onto it, trying not to let the collision disorient me as I search for a grip. I slide through space above it, reaching with both my arms, stretching them to their limits feeling for a latch, a point from which I can secure the Eva…but my hands continue sliding until I feel the object vanish.

"Fuck, I missed the target!" The collision between me and Unit-01 had caused it to separate faster than I could grab hold of it it. It now races lower, growing ever so closer to Earth and gaining speed from the increasing gravity. From my Com, I can the hear cursing of countless technicians who had worked their asses off to prep for this mission, a mission that will end in failure if I don't get Unit-01 back.

I raise the visor above my field of vision and plan for the next stage of the mission, the part where I fix the mistake I had made and keep the efforts of hundreds from being in vain.

"How much time do I have left?" I ask, beginning to form a last-minute backup plan. A plan that probably has a greater chance of me ending up as a shish kabob than success.

"You have 3 minutes and 40 seconds remaining before you need to descend. If you stay any longer, you won't have enough power to make it back," Explains Doctor Ibuki.

"Than I have 3 minutes and 40 seconds to catch that thing, before we lose it for good. Are you with me Blaze?" I prompt for permission to enact this last minute plan from the captain himself. It was a habit from the old days, but it's never steered me wrong by taking his opinion on these matters.

"Go! You only have 2 minutes 10 seconds left," he answers, giving all the permission I'll need.

Without further talk, I eject the retro rockets and spare battery from my back, lightening my pay load but shortening the capacitor life. I'll now only have one minute to pull this off without any additional power.

The swooping dive begins with S-Unit 3's internal boosters and Earth's gravity both catapulting me towards the planet in a desperate attempt to pull Unit-01 out from its crash course. Only time will tell if this will work, but that time will be very short lived.

The bulk of my Eva finally picks up speed as the feel of acceleration wears off. The combined inertia from gravity, booster power, and overall momentum, drives me closer to my goal. Both the planet and Unit-01 continue to take up more of the screen, and it becomes so unclear whether or not I'll make it, that the computer in my targeting visor has stopped calculating mission specs. Both planet and Eva approach at a hastening rate, it's taking everything I have to keep a true course to Unit-01.

I stretch out my arm, ready to grip and immediately slow the decent. Visually tracking the distance, I blink to clear my eyes and find Unit-01 even closer…much closer than what the plan calls for.

"Dammit!" I curse as the mass of S-Unit 3 once again slams into Unit-01, only this time, I feel its arm in my hand, and I pull it in close and immediately reverse directions, now pointing the boosters downward. I check the altimeter to see how much time I have left until forced re-entry.

'Altitude…-100 meters? ...-500…-1000!!? Ah SHIT.' Taking a moment to register these values in my head, I realize the negative numbers mean that I have fallen within Earth's atmosphere. Gravity is now pulling on me with full force, and at this point there's too much inertia, dispelling any hope of breaking into orbit again.

'There's only one other option.' I check the time until I would need to re-enter.

35 seconds of power!

'If I can stretch out our decent, than we just may make it…or we'll burn up and what's left of us will rain down on Tajikistan.' Not wanting the latter option, I open up the boosters to full power, trying to soften the decent within this self made fireball and give me a chance at landing in Japan's general vicinity. Landing in Tokyo-3 is probably impossible at this point, but I can still try to get close to Japanese coastal waters. The temperature is rising outside and will melt away at my armor plating if I stay in it for too long though. Precision timing is required and there can be no mistakes…this is the final option and it only has two outcomes.

The safe return of Unit-01…or my demise!

* * *

(A/N Okay, thanks for putting up with me for this long. This is probably the most lengthy chapter that I've ever spilled onto virtual paper. I hope you guys enjoyed it, because I actually enjoyed writing it. Until next time, Chapter 12 'I don't have a name for it yet, but you'll know when I do.' )


	12. Chapter 12: Beacon in the Dark

(A/N So, you thought I have given up on this haven't you. You were probably thinking, 'oh, it's just a cross-over, nobody will care if it's gone.' Well I've got good news for some and bad news for others, This tory is back and it's not going to die so easily. Sure, I've got 13 hours days and my chapter rate has slowed to about one a month, but that's still better than many authors who reah this point. Okay, enough with the cheap shots at the other people, there are plenty among them dedicated to what they write. Soo anyway, here's the next installment to my still ongoing series, 'The Light of my Soul.' I hope this chapter entertains you all...)

Disclaimor: You know, I'm getting tired of this, just go back to any chapter before this and you'll pretty much see this summed up right there.

* * *

Chapter 12

Beacon in the Darkness

(POV –Unknown- 'Blaze' –Unknown-)

'Shit, it's 2 AM…'

I roll over on the couch, turning away from the clock on the other side of the room, content to stare at the back side of the furniture. But even if I can't see anything here in the dark, my mind can still see what happened earlier today. For the past 8 hours, I've just been laying here, doing nothing but thinking of everything, everything that had gone wrong today.

Marcus Snow is now officially MIA, and that's putting the situation lightly. His beacon was lost mere seconds after entering Earth's atmosphere, destroyed by the burning sky. My mind keeps running over the events, picking out the details as I try to fix mistakes and patch up theoretical holes. But it's the way everything turned out that keeps bugging me. I can make up all the scenarios I want, change the decisions, and make different outcomes, but it still doesn't change the fact that Captain Marcus Snow never returned from his mission

'I'm all alone now…alone in my own little world. And I'm the one who made it that way, the way I treated the others. I only have myself to blame.' My thoughts flow from regret, feeding off the recycled thoughts from the previous day. I thought that I could go back to the way I was before, keeping myself from becoming vulnerable and prevent a situation like this from happening…prevent the pain from happening….again.

'When I get close, I only give them a reason to miss me when I'm gone. Yet when I retract, I just make things worse. I even had the nerve to walk up to Nagase and give her a bullshit speech on the topic, and just after waking up too. Yeah, I'm sure that was what she wanted to wake up to, a reality wake up call. Some bullshit speech on why we can't be close. Why did it turn out this way though? Why do I feel even worse than before?'

Yet, here I am, cold and alone, left here in the dark contemplating everything that I did wrong in life. All of my past mistakes, errors, and misjudgments, all called back to haunt me, each of them taking a little piece of my soul on the way out. I run my hand through my hair, trying to sooth the thoughts into the back of my mind and try to fall asleep, but I only manage to mat my hair upwards. I'm probably going to have bed-head in the morning.

'When did it all go wrong…just when did it all go so very wrong?' Burying my face in the little couch pillow, I use the darkness it provides to look back into my past, searching for those times when I could consider myself genuinely happy. Looking for the line between when things were great and when everything was turned on its head.

The correlation between reality and dream mix and mesh onto a single point of time in history, a time when dream and fantasy was replaced with cold, harsh reality. That one part of my history that I had sought to bury under a build up of emotionless layering, allowing the memories that go along with it to die slowly and painfully. It was the one blemish on what I have thought to be a perfect record. The day I lost a comrade in arms, First Lieutenant Alvin H. Davenport, to the unforgiving hardships of war.

Sadness turns to rage, the colors in my mind sifting from a gloomy black to an almighty red flare of emotion, seeking to turn the battle on myself outward. I sit up in bed, giving up my futile attempts at breaking my cycle of insomnia and instead continue to think along my new given path.

Pacing the room, continuing to run my hand through my hair, it all pours out, 'Dammit Chopper, you had to go off and be the big hero, sacrificing yourself to the good of mankind. You had to leave me to take care of Nagase and Grimm. You left me with the duty of keeping everything in line while you went off with a bang, forever marked as the 'Model Fighter Pilot.' They're writing text books in your name, teaching combat styles under your influence, and probably naming some goddamn community center after you; while I'm stuck here babysitting the rest of the group. What kind of bull-fucking-shit did you leave me in? The worst kind of shit there is! You left me to clean up YOUR mess!!!'

I abruptly stop on the spot, my eyes adjusted to the lack of light, and walk over to the wall over beside the couch, staring at it, slowly trying to let the anger fume. The venting process is slow, bottlenecked against the flood of thoughts that have yet to come out, along with some new choice words for my lost 'comrade.' That same 'comrade' who left things as they are, awkward and unyielding to the harsh reality that we're all going to die in a way that pains the others around us.

My fists clenched, the cesspool of emotion breaks out as something salty and wet cascades down my face, making its way to my outer lip, moistening it with the very feeling used to create it. The last straw is pulled and it all comes flowing out with one full force punch into the wall.

It impacts, putting a hole in the wall, and it all comes flowing out, "DAMMIT, WHY CAN'T I PUT YOU TO REST CHOPPER!!?"

* * *

(POV Kirasamo Haruka)

The cold morning wind beats against JMSDF helicopter, as it fights its way through the ocean breeze, carrying with it the fresh scent of salt water. A thick fog rests over the coast, obscuring most of the land and much of the sky. The fog itself has begun to glow orange, signaling the coming sunrise and the end of my shift. That also means a warm bed and a nice cup of coffee for the next 6 hours.

From under my orange jacket, I sit in silence looking out the side of the helicopter, searching the cliff rise along the horizon for any unusual activity. But in 5 years of service, not a single event of significance has happened. 4 years of training in the Japanese Marine Self Defense Force, only to end up watching the coast day in and day out. What a hoot that is, to go back and forth along the same flight path watching the horizon for something that will never come.

"Hey, Haruka, quit dreaming about your little girlfriend back home and get back to your job," the voice of the commander in the front jolts me from pre-home scenarios, but the shock quickly wears off as the fatigue sets in.

"Hey, Lueck, you mind throwing me some of that stuff my way," I notice my friend, John Lueck, on the other side of the copter, drinking from a container of some warm steaming fluid. Probably his morning coffee as that was his usual morning ritual.

"Sure, here it comes," he says as he tosses the thermos. I catch it in my thick black gloves, almost losing it in the process to the sweeping ocean beneath.

"Whoa, almost lost it there for a sec." I take a long drink from the thermos, savoring the rich coffee bean flavor and warmth against the back of my throat. With a relaxing sigh, I return the thermos to its rightful owner.

"You better not drop this! You see this necklace around it? It's a keepsake from the original Tokyo! It belonged to my parents, you know, before the Post Second-Impact wars." John always talked about his parents whenever the second impact was mentioned, telling the story of how he lost them to the nuclear attack while he was visiting his grandparents over in The States. Although, for some reason, the story becomes more far fetched every time he tells it. Like one time, he completely neglected the fact that he went to the US when the attack happened and it became a story of survival, with that necklace as his only driving force. It becomes quite ridiculous after that.

"Yeah, did you find it before or after the Korean troops found your sorry ass." I play off of one of his 'versions' of the story. Might as well get some entertainment out of the rest of the flight and watch him squirm.

"No, it was just before the German hounds sniffed me out of my hiding place in the basement." I guess he's in the mood to play around a bit. Usually at this time, if I take a nip at him, he'll just about tear my head off, especially when he forgets the coffee.

We both laugh, enjoying ourselves, but I just remember that I need to watch and I make another swivel of the horizon. And once again, for the twelve-hundredth time today, the horizon appears the same. Dull, gray, and never-changing, just the way I like it…because if you join this job for the excitement, than you're the kind of guy who likes reading the newspaper as a hobby.

"Yo, John, how's it going with Stephanie? She warming up to you yet?"

"A little. She came to see me off this morning. But than again, so did my last girlfriend the day she dumped me, so, what can I say."

"Just don't tell her about your last girlfriend than!" He laughs a little, before returning to his steaming thermos. It's times like these that make the service in uniform worth while.

"Hey you squid-bags, stop gawking over your pussy girlfriends and get back to your search or I'll see to it so that you get enough paperwork to keep you at base until your shift tomorrow!" The gruff voice of the commander once again penetrates the rustling blades of the chopper. Once again silent, I make another scan of the horizon, only this time, it wasn't the same.

Off in the distance, just before the cutoff from the fog, came a smoldering yellow-orange glow. It was quite unusual, seeing as how it differed in intensity from that of the sun. That and to add to the mystery, a mountain that lay between us and the smoldering looked as if a huge chunk had been taken out. There was a hole where the crest used to be, giving it a curved peak.

"Commander, there's something weird there off to the right!" The report is followed by a series of grunts floating from the cockpit.

"What in god's name…well, we better go check it out. Wouldn't want HQ having our hides for letting this one go. PILOT!!! Turn us towards that glow!"

"Yes, sir." Comes the pilots reply over the short wave radio.

John begins to grumble, probably because of this sudden diversion. All I can say is whatever is sitting over that mountain better be worth the trip, or I'll go beat the living crap out of it before returning home.

* * *

(POV Shinji Ikari)

Trees swoosh by the window, countless telephone polls pass between us and the dirt on the other side, and a thousand or so cars flash by moving in the opposite direction of us. Yes, it's another car trip to good old Tokyo-3. Oh, the happy memories, all the pain and suffering that took place there, all the lives lost. And yet it's being rebuilt? Whose idea was that, to bring back the very origin of all this suffering and for what purpose? For whose purpose?

"Hey, you alright Shinji, you look kinda depressed." So says the voice of Misato Katsuragi, herself being seated in the front passenger's seat. "In fact, now that I notice it, you all seem a little depressed. Even you Captain!"

"Oh…huh? I'm sorry!" He shakes his head as if coming out of some kind of trance, which worries me since he's the one driving the car. The same car, in fact, that took me to Tokyo-2 in the first place. And just as it did before, it's taking me to the last place on Earth I want to go.

"Just why are you so gloomy Captain Grimm? You look like somebody just died." And right on cue, Misato's comment drives its way home as Captain Grimm falls into another trance, once again almost ignoring the road.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Misato bows her head in apology once she realizes her mistake.

"No, don't be sorry." Grimm lifts his head up and gives Misato what appears to be his best effort for a smile. But he quickly returns to facing the road with a stiff look. "A friend of mine just went missing, that's all. He's lost, but not lost like you meant."

"Oh, I see than. And do you know where he's lost at?" She gives him a glance of curiosity, but when he doesn't reply, she just sighs and returns to facing the passing of telephone polls, cars, and trees.

This cycle continues until euphoria settles itself once more over the inhabitants of the car. Asuka sits in her seat, patiently looking out the window while tapping her finger on the door handle. Misato shifts unsettling in her seat, taking a new position every few minutes, bugging us with the noise her moving butt makes. And than there's Grimm, staring rock solid down the road, probably stuck in tunnel vision as he battles with his own thoughts. I myself just sit here doing nothing unparticular, not bothering anyone, and as such, nobody bothers me. Or at least I hope it turns out that way until the end of the trip.

Asuka nudges me on the shoulder, once again allowing the universe to break my small hopes. "What is it with this guy, Shinji? He's just sitting there like a statue. It's as if he can't talk to anyone!"

"Maybe he just doesn't want to be bothered." I reply in a 'nudge-nudge, wink-wink, say-no-more' kind of way, trying to give Asuka the subtle hint that I want to be left alone.

And finally, the universe works for me! Asuka just gives a shrug and returns to her original position looking out the window. I pull out my old S-DAT from the backpack at my feet and pop in a tape of classical music. And with that, I am content to retire to the smallest corner of my mind, away from all thoughts of the vents about to take place.

(POV Shinji Ikari continued…)

* * *

The car comes to stop, settling itself near the edge of the lake that was once Tokyo-3. The ruins near the water's edge have been cleaned up, and dirt sits where the remains of buildings used to be. The water is no loner red, but has returned to being the clear flowing water that it had been before. However, even though the Reilith no longer rests in those waters, the tall crucified image of an Eva still sticks out in the distance.

The car doors swing open, and we are all relieved with the scent of fresh morning air, its brisk scent running coolly across our nostrils. The smell of trees is carried by the wind, blowing at a soft pace as it caresses our faces. Refreshed by the morning weather, Grim waves us all in his direction, leading us towards the entrance to the Geo-Front.

Grimm leads us at a quick pace, the rest of us almost having to jog just to keep up behind him. He leads us down empty corridors, down deserted hallways, and through dusty service passages. For the next several minutes, not a single living soul outside of our group is seen. No NERV staff, no civilian workers, nobody! The white path continues, winding in square turns, leading us deeper and deeper into the complex, but to where I can neither remember nor recognize.

And than he stops, raising his hand as a signal to the rest of us, before taking a few steps to a shut door. He takes a card out of his pocket, swiping it into a padlock and inputting a few numbers right afterwards. With a confirming beep, the seal on the door releases and it slides open.

"You guys go through here and wait. I need to go get changed. I'll be back in a few minutes." He starts off, running down the hallway before disappearing around a corner.

I turn my back to the path, taking a deep breath before reluctantly stepping through the door into the large room.

"Go get changed? Changed into what?" Asuka's question comes from behind, its answer lost in time itself, until it decides to reveal itself.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Misato sighs after her reply, shrugging in her red jacket as we walk onto a large platform in the middle of the room.

It is when I turn to look off the platform that I recognize our location, not from the liquid filled volume beneath our feet, or the large equipment set around the room, but from the giant face staring back at me.

The face of the Berlin Eva, the one piloted by Blaze, stares back at my curious glance, its eyes glowing from my presence. Startled, I back step a couple times, trying to take in the scope of the situation. Not only had I been led back into NERV headquarters for the purpose of becoming an Eva Pilot once more, but I have been put straight into the demon's lair, where the truth lies but the coming doom does as well.

"GACK!" Asuka topples over, knocking her side against the railing as she flails her arms in a desperate attempt to regain her balance. She just catches the rail with her arm and waves off Misato's attempts to help her back up.

"What happened Asuka?" Misato looks with concern as Asuka quickly scrambles back to her feet.

"Nothing, the Eva just startled me, that's all. It's none of your concern anyway." She walks away from Misato with a 'humph,' and begins walking to the side opposite from us.

'She's hiding something from us…again.' I sigh knowing full well it's pointless to press her on such matters, at least for the time being. The door we came through hisses open, and figures start to file into the cage.

One by one they enter, first to come in are two figures in olive green armor, both appearing to be similar in height and appearance, their faces hidden behind visors of solid gold coloring. Next enters a very familiar woman, the one who had been sitting on the bench when we came to pick up Asuka a few weeks back. She follows the two in armor very closely; a brace is rapped around her shoulder, caressing her right arm tightly. Following her are the familiar faces of Doctor Akagi and Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki.

"Please line up along the center, facing away from the Eva if you please." Fuyutsuki issues out orders almost instantly after entering the room, his voice booming despite the wide open area. The first three to enter quickly line up along the railing, staring off into space with their backs to the Eva.

"Ritsuko, you're alive!!?" Misato squeals with joy as she runs over to see her old friend.

"Surprised? Or were you actually hoping I'd turn up dead?" Misato just laughs falsely, scratching the back of her head.

"…Heh heh…"

"Alright, enough with the petty pleasantries. Miss Katsuragi, if you could line up the two pilots so that they could face the Spartans that would be just great." Misato quickly complies with Fuyutsuki, rushing over to us and ushering us into position opposite to that of the 'Spartans.'

Fuyutsuki walks over, strolling between the two parties with his hands behind his back, Dr. Akagi behind in tow, both switching glances between the opposing groups.

"As you know," Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki begins without warning, "you have all been called upon for a very important service. The service to protect mankind and to destroy all those who threaten it with forces beyond that of a normal military. You all understand your duty, the cost and risks involved with that duty, and the conduct required to uphold that duty. Now I call upon you SPARTANs, to accept that duty and to give your complete and absolute dedication to the cause. I ask you; if you are here for that cause, than please step forward."

And without hesitation, without a second glance or shrug, not a scratch to the head or a moment of consideration, all three figures standing opposite of us step forward. The step echoes throughout the chamber, extending the moment from one fragment of time into a stretch of time that seemed to last forever. But at last it stopped, and the three figures stood, their poise never-changing.

"You may remove your helmets now." And Fuyutsuki turns from them and begins to consult with Dr. Akagi. While they talk quietly, the two olive green figures remove their helmets, revealing their faces to the curious.

Grimm is the first to reveal himself, his red hair and white skin flashing in the bright light. Blaze appears next with his light brown hair and stiff facial features. However, the one on the right, the only woman in the group, remains ever so still, her short brown hair the only thing moving against the circulating air. However, unlike her counter-part, Grimm, her gaze is avoiding Blaze. In fact, both appear to avoid looking at each other, an awkward expression pinned to both their faces. Grimm however, just looks between the two, a look of confusion vividly apparent.

"And now it's your turn." Sub-commander Fuyutsuki finally speaks after what seems like a long pause in time. He turns to Asuka, who is standing to my left, and stares down on her, a dark glare cast over his face despite his light skin tone and the many overhead lights. "Asuka Langely Sohryu, designated pilot of Eva Unit-02, you too know the duties and the risks. You have the opportunity to leave the service forever, and this may be your only chance. Will you leave or will you step forward and join the fight for mankind?"

Asuka just freezes right there, all of her previous actions cease. Even her breathing seems to stop, and I catch just out of the corner of my eye what appears to be her swallowing a huge lump. A bead of sweat rolls its way down her face, and her mouth finally begins to unhinge. She quickly shuts it and with a deep breath, she places her fist in front of her eyes and takes a huge step forward.

Fuyutsuki smiles, "We're glad to have you with us." He shakes her hand; Asuka uses her available hand to wipe the sweat from her face.

Captain Grimm begins to clap but soon stops after noticing that the other two aren't joining in. Blaze just crosses his arms and the woman gives Asuka a look of concern…the corners of her mouth actually seem to keep dropping lower and lower.

Knowing what comes next, I swallow the lump forming in my throat, but all I manage to do is shift my guts down a few inches. My stomach begins to harden and I soon feel sick. That sickness quickly turns to absolute nausea when Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki turns and casts his glare on my face.

"Shinji Ikari, designated Pilot of Eva Unit-01 and savior of mankind from the disaster of Third Impact. You are well aware of the risks both in and out of combat, but you must know that now we may be fighting other humans. Armed with this knowledge, will you still continue to fight for us all?"

The lump in my throat returns, solidifying and making my breath all the more shallow, my feet feel lighter and my stomach feels like just up and vomiting. Close to outright ventilating, I look between the choices considering each of them, desperately turning to the faces of the others for any advice. Asuka just stares back of me wearing a look of 'you know the right choice, idiot.' Grimm is looking from across the scaffold, his mouth shut so tight, he has crinkles forming around his mouth. Blaze still has his arms crossed and is content to sigh as his gaze turns to the floor. The woman remains standing, her look of concern still planted on her face.

Misato is not even looking at me, but is instead leaning over the rail, looking off towards the wall somewhere behind me. Knowing I won't find anything from her, I look through the voices, all seeping into my head giving off different answers and responses. Most of them say the same thing, the same repeated message over and over again.

'Leave now.' 'Get away as fast as you can.' 'Do you remember what they did to you?'

"I…I…" I try to start, following the voices decision; everyone leans in closer to get a listen as to what I'm trying to say. I can feel the words form on my lips and just as it's about to come out, one final voice screams out from the abyss.

'You'll never live it down if you leave now!'

Quickly exhaling, I take another deep breath, and clench my mouth shut as tight as I can. Before anyone can say anything else, before my mind can come up with anything else, and certainly before I can say anything at all, I move my right leg forward and allow the left leg to close in beside it.

'I have done it!'

One large exhale follows my step forward; those who had been holding their breath are finally relieved. Fuyutsuki, however, just takes my hand in his and shakes it in a slow up-and-down motion.

"I'm glad you made your decision. Yui would be proud to see you making your own decisions." Before I can exclaim my surprise at his knowledge of my mother, he just turns and walks over to Misato.

"And I assume you'll be returning as well, Major Katsuragi." Misato keeps her back turned away from him, still leaning over the railing watching some unseen object.

She sighs and says, "Since these two want to come back, I won't have much choice, will I?"

Fuyutsuki just frowns. "Misato, we always have a choice. The real question you should be asking yourself is which one is the one you want."

"Than I guess either way, the decision's still the same." She gets up and turns to shake his hand. When he accepts the offer, she smiles and says, "Just don't make me do anything to kill them off." She turns and looks and both Asuka and myself. "Because that's my job if they don't do what they're supposed to."

"Hey!" Asuka and I both exclaim at the same time.

"Commander Fuyutsuki!!!" A voice drifts from the doorway; a young man with black hair is sprinting down the scaffold, a piece of paper flying in his hand.

"Commander?" Misato stares back at 'Commander' Fuyutsuki with surprise.

Dr. Akagi walks up in place of Fuyutsuki. "It's a long story, I'll tell it to you over a cup of coffee." After settling that, she turns along with Fuyutsuki as the man finally stops in front of us, bowing over as he attempts to catch his breath.

"What's the matter Private?" Fuyutsuki says with a voice of concern.

"They…they found…" he holds up the piece of paper as he continues his failed attempts at completing a sentence.

Commander Fuyutsuki scans the paper, his eyes trim across the page, scanning the document. I lean out from my spot, trying to catch a glimpse at what it says.

"Looks like we have more good news today guys."

"And that would be?" Blaze looks up from the ground, the matter actually catching his attention.

"THEY FOUND CAPTAIN SNOW!!!" finally yells the young Private.

* * *

(A/N Alright, I got ANOTHER one done. Now here comes the part where I beg the few readers ou there to leave me a review. And over the next few weeks, I'll sit here gathering ideas for the next chapter (The Summer of Eva ) and come to my computer to find nothing. I think that my early chapters are deterring potential readers, so I'm going o edit those once I reach chapter 15. Maybe than I'll attract some of the more common readers. Oh, and thanks J.Alana, your never ending support helps keep the fight alive!) 


	13. Chapter 13: The Summer of Eva

(A/N Once again, the story that refuses to die no matter how much you ignore it, it's EtLomS. Now, bak again for my next insallment, I thank the continued support of my most faithful readers. This chapter gets back on track with more Shinji and less of the SPARTANS, which I feel I've neglected Shinji for some time. In case you haven't noticed, this story has been split into two seperate arcs for some time. But in just a few more chapters, there worlds will collide with full force and the results will not dissapoint. There will be love, action, drama, betrayel, and surprises of all kinds in the future. But enough about me, lets get on with the character's problems)

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE, Ace Combat, or Halo. I do own them in other foms, but not the franchises. But soon, my armies will rise again and conquer that pesky Gainax and their Anno. (Not rly, but you get the point.)

Chapter 13

The Summer of Eva

(POV –Unknown- 'Blaze' –Unknown-)

* * *

Within slumber…comes conflict…

…And fear…

_Memories past burn our present ambitions. In order to escape the pain of time itself, we must look forward burying all that we have seen in its wake. In essence, to survive, one must bury their memories but never forget the lessons gained from them. Kill the pain and reap the strength, moving forward with each step of time. This is the truth of…_

'Oh stop it! Quit trying to justify yourself and face reality!'

_Life, but a small ember of existence, is extinguished by the masses everyday. It is but an inevitable part of existence, a reality that cannot be changed no matter how much we weep or swoon, lost in the forbidden darkness by the light that destroyed it. The flames burn out one another, fire against fire, until all is consumed and naught is left but waste and ash._

'Humans are resilient in their attempts to survive, do not belittle them for surviving until now. We may not understand each other, but that's just life. Learn to accept what makes us different!'

_The dividers: Gender, Race, Culture…all create barriers between the others. Standing alone, they will fall. Standing together, they await oblivion from amongst the stars. Stuck on a set track through space, they hurtle at the mercy of the universe and all its inhabitants. Shear luck and lack of time have prevented total destruction, but the dividers remain._

'Mankind will survive. So long as their minds point to the stars and their hearts accept one another, their will and determination beckons them onto a future most golden.'

_From within self, man cannot trust. Voices in the dark, he listens only to lose himself, the voices now control him. Only through himself, from no other, can one truly survive. Solitude is the key, loneliness its price, but one paid for those seeking utopia on this Earth, free from it bindings and tolerant of its people._

'Only with a partner is happiness achieved and a sense of being fulfilled. With another, a sense of purpose given in exchange for the protection you must be willing to give. The loss may be great sometimes, but if you have the will, than you will not have to fear the downfall of yourself. When you find this answer…you will finally…find…'

'PEACE'

* * *

(POV Kouzou Fuyutsuki)

"So, how does your first Sync test feel. Anything seem…out of place?" Ritsuko Akagi, former head of technological development, peers over the individual readings of the SPARTANS, all sitting in their entry plugs awaiting their results.

"Nothing here Commander" Snow, the tough man, rightful pilot of the heavy mecha S-Unit 3, sits back in his control seat and allows us to run the tests.

"Are these tests always this long?" Grimm, the youngest of their group, curious but on a thin rope, rustles impatiently along the control yokes.

Silence passes, which is surprising. Although Nagase had opted out on the tests, due to her previous injury (or rather, we forced her out much to her dismay), we fail to receive a reply from Blaze. His punctuality has never failed to impress me, but I worry that it's taking its toll on himself and his comrades. He's speaking a lot less and his compliments are fewer and further in-between. There's a bitter rift growing inside him and what it may manifest itself into may very well cost his soul more than it can cash.

"Commander, you need to take a look at this." Sub-Commander Akagi gives a worried look as she points to a monitor that needs my attention.

"Just what am I looking at?" I glance between the screen and Akagi, waiting for an explanation of the result on screen which I have failed to see.

"It's Blaze's Harmonics! They're unstable…and breaking up at a frightening rate." She points to lack of overlap between synchronization points. An obvious gap lies between Blaze's mental patterns and the Eva's feedback, shown by the difference in the graph along both coordinate planes.

"Any idea why it's happening to him? It looks like the other 2 are just fine. And we've never had any problems with Ms. Nagase."

"I'm sorry Kouzou, I wish I had an explanation, but for the moment, I have no solid evidence to make a claim with."

"This could mean trouble. Do you think this will affect his piloting ability, because you know that…"

"Yes I know, but you act like that's the only thing that matters. No, it shouldn't affect him at the moment, but it may mean that exposure to the Eva has affected him." Akagi walks me over to a live video feed of Blaze's plug, displaying him leaning over the controls. Beyond the shielding of his armor, beneath a helmet and a veil of secrecy through which we cannot see, lies the face of Blaze. No signs of struggle are given through his actions, but it sounds like he's…grunting? No, he's mumbling something!

"Any explanations Doctor?"

She pauses. "No, sir. Not one explanation. Only theories…bland, empty theories." She stops, looking back at the video screen, before sighing and strolling away, putting her focus onto yet another screen. Thumbing through its contents, she clicks on something and brings up a new window before waving me over to what she has to show.

"You see this? This is the reading of an Eva to Pilot reaction from the core of one of our Evas." She points to a figure across a graph that looks very much like a Sine-Wave; its curves flow smoothly up and down in uniform motion. "And this is what Blaze's looks like." She brings up another window; the lines on this graph are no longer straight and differential, but rigid and ecstatic, pointing up and down in sharp peaks and plummets of red coloring.

"That's insane. Why hadn't we rooted this problem sooner?" I look disappointingly at Akagi, but I know that she will have her reason in just a moment.

"There's no way we could've dug up something like this unless we ran a comprehensive Sync Test. It's a good thing we got the equipment set up as soon as we did, or we may have never found this."

"Any ideas on how we can fix it?"

"I haven't even found if it's really the problem. I just need to run a few more tests and see what happens. Give me about two weeks and I should have enough evidence to back my theories."

"So we just wait and see what happens, right?"

She gives me a stern look, furrowing her eyebrows, as if she knows what I plan to do. "Don't take him off the combat roster yet, or you may just escalate the problem. We have to handle this calmly and discretely. The less he knows the better."

"Point well taken…I just hope it doesn't affect him too greatly."

"It's already started to affect him. We just need to see how it plays out!"

I slip my hands together and place them behind my back before strutting up to the edge of the small command center. Outside the window lay the three Eva's all sitting aligned, side-by-side, their pilots being tested for our purposes. From beyond the glass windows sit three brave souls, their fates entwined in a destiny of human misery.

'May God have mercy on their souls.'

* * *

(POV Shinji Ikari)

"Hey Shinji, could you help me with this box? It's a little heavy." Misato's cry comes from over the pre-packed mountains of junk, a part of me surprised the call wasn't a desperate cry for help.

"Coming Misato." I sigh and begin maneuvering my feet across the boxes and stuff scattered all across the floor, trying so hard as not to step on anything, especially stuff that belongs to my 'other' roommate.

"Ack! Scheise!" The cry from said roommate is closely followed with the rumble of boxes, collapsing upon the voice's point of origin, no doubt adding to her frustration.

"Asuka, be careful or you might break something valuable." Misato calls to the pile of freshly fallen boxes.

"In this pile of junk? I rather doubt it!" Asuka retorts quickly, the venom quickly returning to her fangs.

Such is another day of packing for the return trip to Neo-Tokyo 3. Before we left the graces of Commander Fuyutsuki, we were happily told that Misato's apartment had survived the destructive phase of Third Impact. That being said, Misato has been more than eager to return to her old dwelling, and because of such, we have been packing and carrying box after box of crap to the rental moving truck sitting outside. And we've been at it since the day we got back home, because Misato just couldn't wait. I think it's finally taking its toll, because I've become more irritable. I lay awake at night wondering why I'm acting this way, but I guess it's just from the stress and worrying I've been doing.

"Ready? 1…2…3…lift!!!" My hands placed under the new box, the combined force of mine and Misato's arms hoist the weight up off the floor and we begin to scuttle out towards the door.

Making our way through, we make it to the end of the driveway and hoist the box up onto the truck, its suspension creaks as it sinks a little lower to the ground.

"Jeez Misato, that was heavy. Just what was in that thing anyway?" I ask as we step back onto the front porch, me rubbing my back in relief from the recent load.

"Nothing special, just my beer keg from the good old college days." I screech to a halt at the doorway, realizing what she had just said…which part of me can't believe she just did. And yet, she said it with a straight face and she's still walking. "I'm gonna go take a break now, probably lie on the couch and take a nap. I suggest you do something of the same Shinji-kun, because there's plenty more where that came from."

Waving her hand, walking away, Misato continues through the boxes, leaving me in my solid state of shock.

From beneath a pile of boxes, Asuka suddenly rises from beneath. She takes a few steps over and waves her hands in front of my face before snapping her fingers, bringing me back to my senses.

"Did Misato tease you again?" She asks realizing that I've come back to this plain of existence.

"Not really, just a little shock is all…" My voice drifts off as I whisper to myself, "The sooner we get done, the better."

"Yeah, no kidding!" Asuka apparently heard what I had said, but than again, she can hear her mentioning through solid concrete or lead so it's no surprise. "Say, Misato's taking a break right?"

"Uh-huh!" I nod in reply.

Asuka turns and takes a few steps away, humming an unfamiliar tune before abruptly turning back to face me with a smile.

"I just got an idea!" She exclaims to which I cringe, 'oh no, not another 'idea'.' "Why don't you and I go to the beach while senile old Misato takes her nap?"

"What! Are you crazy, if we get caught…"

"She'll what? Ground us? She's not our parent, or what are you afraid?" Oh that did it alright, if that's what she thinks of me I'll show her.

"Fine, I'll call us a cab. But if she finds out…"

"Don't worry, I'll take the blow. I promise." She gives me one of her 'genuine' smiles, her hands hidden behind her back. As I walk off to the phone, I imagine her, in the back of my mind, crossing her fingers and sticking her tongue out at me, which probably isn't far from the truth.

Looking through the phonebook, I finger the number of choice and input it into the dialer. After about 2 and a half rings, a man picks up. 'Am I sure I want to do this?'

"Hey third child, what's taking so long? You too nervous to pick up the phone, let's get rolling!"

'Oh yeah, we're going…and maybe she'll learn a lesson!'

"Yeah, I'd like to hire a taxi for the day." And than another realization comes to mind…how am I going to pay for all of this? 'Oh, my wallet won't survive this day.' Kind of late for that though.

(POV Shinji Ikari continued)

* * *

'Jesus, 170,000 yen to hire a taxi for the day? At his rate, I'll be lucky if I have enough left over to buy a piece of taffy.' Asuka and I roll out of the car, or rather she leaps from the car and I roll out, feeling a little nauseous from the long car ride. However, the salty smell of the ocean helps out a lot.

The sun is settled over peaceful scene. The waves beat across the beach as happy beach goers go about there business for the day. A pair of surfers dive head first into the water before swimming there way out to the surf. A young couple strolls down the beach, hand in hand, smiling serenely at each other before breaking out in laughter. A little boy is playing in the water, splashing in content and exploring his new found playground, only to be knocked to the ground by an unexpected wave. His mother, or at least mother by assumption, picks him up and starts cooing him, putting her finger to his nose, which gets a giggle out of him, before putting him back down and letting him waddle off.

'It's scenes like these that make me glad I'm alive, and that I made the right choice. I really do want to see people again because only they can give me this feeling…this…euphoria.'

"Hey Third, are you gonna just stand there gawking at the bikinis or are you actually going to step on the beach?" Asuka's voice pulls me from my mode of observance, and she half walks, half drags me down the steps, along a rock face, to the beach level.

My foot lands on the sandy beach, the grains slide through the gaps in my tows, and Asuka finally releases my wrist as she begins running down towards the water-front, all her supplies hopping in a rhythmic pattern as they bounce up and down from her shoulder. Finally catching up to her, I walk in just in time to find her claim a spot close to the beach, laying down a beach towel and placing an umbrella just off to the side. She adjusts it just enough to get the right amount of shade placed over the spread.

"Glad you could finally make it, Shinji. Now isn't this great or what? Better than if we had stayed, right?" Asuka looks at me, waiting as if looking for an honest answer from me, but when all I do is smile, she just sighs and…oh my God is she doing what I think she's doing?

And off it comes, I look away from the horror for fear of being pummeled as the summer dress falls to the sand and when I finally do look, I'm met with the site of…

The dreaded red and white striped bikini. Oh of all the…

"Is…is that why you wanted to come here? To show off…that!!?" Typical, she had me shell out a huge sum of money and come at the risk of death by guardian, just so she could sit on the beach, sunbathing and having guys oggle all over her.

"This old thing? No! If I wanted to come and show off, I would have gotten something more…exotic." She twirls around, showing off the full suit, waving her hair around her neck. My mind freezes for a second with the thought of 'exotic', but I quickly regain control.

"So than why did you drag me all this way?" Curious, she's actually talking with me, and I haven't been insulted yet…well, no more so than usual anyway.

"I just wanted to get out of that stuffy little house and go somewhere new for a change. Is that so wrong or should I be arrested?" Her voice begins to rise and a scowl is forming on her face.

"Okay, okay, settle down. Point is, we're here, now what?" Yeah, I'm a little lost when it comes to the beach situation. I've never really been to one with all of my past experience. Truth be told, when the school trip to Okinawa had past by, I was relieved I didn't have to go…because of one minor problem I have.

"I have an idea, let's go jump in the water! Or we could go rent some surfboards and hang out with those guys over there!" She points to the surfer guys who I had seen earlier, now riding along a crashing wave trying to escape the tube shaped collapsing center.

Oh, and that little problem I have…I can't swim. The sudden remembrance grips me at my ankles, locking them in place and keeping me straight upright without even moving. It's as if the thought of swimming has tripped a nerve or something.

"You know, how about we just lay here on the beach…you know? And just relax." I suggest, desperately trying to back out.

"Aw, you're no fun…" She pauses, as if waiting for a response before suddenly throwing up her arms. "Fine, be that way! If you don't want to have fun, than you can just sit here and waist away in the sun." She storms off, I reach out to try and turn her, explain the situation, but than my better side gets to me telling me to just stop.

"Dumkopf!"

She storms down off the beach, leaving me in her wake of anger. Watching, I see her walk up to one of the surfers who had just landed back out of the ocean and started to talk and act all cute. I just sigh, let the tension release, and crawl down under the umbrella Asuka had set up, laying my back against the towel and closing my eyes. A little nap and than Asuka will probably be back to her 'good' old self.

(POV Shinji Ikari Continued Again)

* * *

'The sky…it's orange now.'

What a day it's been. Starting after my nap, it became quite a hectic day. Asuka came back from the surfer group, apparently done toying with them, so it was my turn to give her attention. She dragged me down to the boardwalk nearby for some lunch and later an ice cream. Than we came back and she dove into the ocean while I sat watching from the beach. She kept trying to tempt me into the water, but her efforts were in vain. The conflict was more convincing than the prize. The day eventually wound down and we ended up here, sitting on separate towels, silent to one another.

"What time is it?" Yeah, a nice strike at a conversation

"See for yourself." She points off to the sun; the crimson orb is just barely touching the horizon and had begun its decent. "We need to talk…there's something I need to say to you."

She drifts, allowing for a long pause to ensue over the fresh new conversation, but just before I can speak, she raises her hand to stop me and takes a deep breath.

"The reason I brought you out here was to talk with you, so you can understand some things. I know you probably have a lot of questions from a few weeks ago, but you need to hear me out first." She stops and looks at me, and I nod my head in agreement, eager for her to continue.

"When you found me at my father's house, I wasn't the same person who you see here. I was cold, scared, frightened, and alone. I wanted to end it so badly but when you showed up, you threw my world for a loop. It's not that I don't appreciate what you did for me but…"

Here it comes…

"…you should stay out of this. My father is MY fight. I don't need anyone else to interfere." She starts to pick up her voice, angering in tone and deepening in meaning. "So next time Shinji, next time my father shows up. The next time we meet, stay out of it. The last thing I need right now is for you to fight my battles. Not Misato, not those other pilots, and most certainly not you. For the love of god just stay away!"

"I don't understand Asuka, why don't you want me to help. Why won't you let anyone help?"

"It's none of your business, and besides, what is there to understand. This has NOTHING to do with you. You should just get out of this while you still can. In fact, why not quit piloting? I know you don't want to do it, so why go through it again when you're just gonna run…?"

Okay, I'm not going to let this come back on me! "HEY! I'm done with that. I'm in this for the long run, so don't you go telling me what I'm going to do!"

She stands up, to which I repeat and we both begin to stare each other down, a fight for the most intimidating glare, and I think I lost from the start.

"Shinji, do you even know what you've gotten yourself into? We're going to be fighting PEOPLE now, not angels. Have you ever killed another human being…do you even know what its like?"

"How can you go about preaching to ME about how to kill someone? Last I checked, you killed just as many as me, so what gives you the right to tell me whether I can pilot!" She's really starting to push her luck. I'm not going to let this get out of hand like in previous fights.

She stops, pausing as she catches a phrase on the tip of her tongue, and pulls it back, retreating to safety behind her lips. I can safely assume that I've won this bout…or there's something she never brought out into play. If so, than what?

"Just take me home!"

"Asu..."

"NOW!!!" I think that's the last I'm going to get out of her. Fuming to the tip, I vent out down the beach back up towards the ridge. We'll take the taxi home and than its straight to bed…to hell with Misato's punishment, that's the least of my worries now…

…just what is Asuka hiding?

* * *

(A/N And thus ends the next chapter. I hope this chapter set the mood for some of you, and set the stage for some brilliant story just down the road. Until my next untitled chapter, I will see you again. THIS STORY REFUSES TO DIE! (Coming soon though, will Shinji be able to break his human innocence and join the battle? Or is he doomed to fail, leaving his comrades to their fate? Find out in a later chapter [Not the next one!)


	14. Chapter 14: The Journey Home

(A/N Oh great, it's another installment to EtLomS. So anyway, I'm 18 now, so as part of my celebration, I decided to bring you this new chapter. So you see, now everybody wins. And in return, you'll give me your opinion. (Except for you darknemo2000, I think you gave me enough advise to suffice for 3 chapters, lol) Also, continued thanks to those of you readers who don't care for the clicheity of 'All Cross-overs suck' and decide to keep on following this tale of Eva and the sort. Also, thanks to darknemo, I bring you the...I think it's third...chapter without a Spartan's POV. So, lets get on with the story!)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Eva, Ace Combat, or Halo! Those coorporation monsters Gainax, Nintendo, and Bungie own all the good stuff. They should at least share with me...

(A/A/N I don't own The Journey Home, that's Ace Combat canon.)

* * *

Chapter 14

The Journey Home

(POV Asuka Langely Sohryu)

'Oh, the stupidity of it! Why is Misato doing this to us?'

Misato's newly recovered blue Renault Alpine once again see-saws across the forest and mountains. Its destination: NERV, Tokyo 3, and all other subsequent facilities, binding us further into our cages. The bowl the whole city sits in is nothing but a prison and we are its inmates, forced into the center and allowed anywhere within but nowhere outside. The whole post-third impact ordeal had been my first time outside of Tokyo-3 in almost a year.

The sky, covered in an overcast of gray and giving off an air of boredom, remains gloomy and hidden, out of my reach yet so close to my perspective. Misato remains ever focused, excited to get her car back, lying in her false sense of security and lulled into euphoria. Shinji, he who can not or will not listen, remains to himself, shutting himself off from the truth, hidden behind a veil of sound and ignorant of the inevitable, that he is a wimp who will simply not stand his ground.

It was stupid of me to think that I could talk some sense into him, he simply won't listen. Why should he pilot again if he couldn't even fight the thirteenth angel? Is it stubbornness or just plain stupidity? The only way this will end is with his or someone else's death, someone else's suffering just because he chooses to face away from that which has already been proven. He has failed to change on so many occasions that I decided to stop counting! He should just lie down and die, save us all the trouble!

The car is veering off onto another path. The road switches from a nice smooth asphalt surface to a rougher and much more audible gravel path. The wheel crushes and moves tiny rocks and pebbles as they roll steadily uphill, and away from our intended path of travel.

"Misato! What the hell are you doing? We don't have time to be making pit-stops. The moving truck will arrive at the apartment first if you keep doing this." Why stall that which is going to happen? Besides, I'd like to see my mother at least one more time…before I die.

"Sorry, but we need to make one little stop first. I have something I need to pick up from a friend and besides; it just wouldn't be home without it." Her voice remains jubilant, upbeat, and positive, such a Hippocratic gesture from one who drinks herself to depression. How did I ever get stuck back here? I try to act nice, but what did that ever do? Their fake smiles and petty gestures at friendship are the worst I have ever seen, but I know them for what they really are, especially the man…or rather, BOY, who left me to die in the talons of an unbeatable enemy. The most disgusting sight to behold, if there ever was one.

"Asuka, are you coming or are you just going to sit and sulk in the car the whole time?" The car has already stopped, placed before a mountainside house complete with deck overlooking the valley on the other side and a second story with a white paintjob to boot…oh joy.

"Nah, I'll just stay here and sulk as you put it."

"You sure? There's someone inside you might like to see." Another one of her pathetic attempts at bringing my spirits up, just how stupid does she take me to be?

"I said I'm fine here in the car, or can you not hear me through that drunken slur of yours?"

"Fine be that way! Shinji and I will go in and you can keep your attitude problem out here."

The doors shut, locking me away and separating me from the rest of the group, bringing me solitude and an open area to think in. My thinking space has vastly opened up and I can breathe freely once more, the bounds on my mind are released without the frustration of having to deal with Shinji and Misato. I can feel the flustering dissipate into the air, leaving me relaxed enough to sigh and relieve the tension…but I know its only temporary, they'll soon return and bring these things back with them.

The two finally drag their way up to the door and Misato taps it with her fist. A few moments pass into the breeze before the door is answered by a young girl, a teenager about my age with brown hair tied into two ponytails. The three seem to converse for a minute or so before the girl walks back into the house, once again leaving room for that much more time to slip by. She returns to the door with something in her hands, but it wasn't an object like Misato had said it to be, it was alive and it hopped right out of the girl's hands.

The small creature was black and smooth and waddled its way around Misato and Shinji in pure ecstasy, flapping its short stubby wings and tugging at their clothes with jubilance. The whole group seems to laugh at the animal's excitement and continue to chat away beyond my range of hearing. I turn my head back to the seat in front of me, the total boredom in my mind rising to block my train of thought, so without a second thought, I turn on the radio.

'Maybe a little music will help me settle this upsetting obnoxiousness.'

"And that was a little taste of classical with October as performed by the Columbia State University band, and up next we'll slow down with a favorite across the nation, it's The Journey Home. Up next!" The DJ chimes in over the radio before fading out to the soft rhythm of a violin.

The violin plays a few chords in tune with a high pitched flute sound which soon gives in to the initial voice of a woman.

_My Journey begins_

_Starts from within_

_Things that I need to know_

My hand lies over the knob to change the radio station, the thought of classical music doesn't do much to resolve the tension I'm feeling, but after hearing these initial lyrics, I sit back and continue to listen.

_The song of the bird, echoed in words, flying for the need to fly…_

_Thoughts endless in flight, day turns to night, questions you ask your soul_

_Which way do I go? How fast is too slow?_

_The journey has its time than man's._

_If a man can fly over the ocean, and no mountains can get in his way…_

_Will he fly on forever, searching for something to believe?_

_From above I can see from the heavens…Down below I see the storm raging on!_

_And somewhere I hear the answer, marries a hope to carry on._

It pauses as the flute and violin stir up 10 seconds of chords before finally shattered once more by the woman's voice.

_When I finally return, things that I learned, carry me back to home…_

_The thoughts that I feel, planting a seed, with time will begin to grow._

_The more that I try, the more that I'll fly, the answer in itself…_

…_will be there…_

The song fades away as the DJ returns to his mike. "And that was Mary Elizabeth McGlynn with The Journey Home, a beautiful song ladies and gentleman, now, up next we have…"

He doesn't have time to finish as I snap the radio off, annoyed as hell for listening to the lyrics. The doors click open just as I respond to the song with my own words.

"What a load of bullshit!"

* * *

(POV Ritsuko Akagi)

"They'll be ready for you in a few minutes, just wait here until you're called."

The office's secretary to the UN points me to a chair near the entry way, a small red leather chair which appears to give only slight comfort.

'I guess they don't want them too comfy, otherwise I'd fall asleep at these meetings.'

Yes, today is the weekly meeting with the newly reformed UN committee, the gathering of old men just to exchange information that we've already known about or remains relatively pointless. Such things feel quite medial when we can call up the information we need from whomever we need it from at any point in time. But, I guess these are the kind of people who hang on to the old ways of commingling.

I take my seat, taking extra caution in making sure as to not shift the contents under my right arm. These documents are important, containing information that is key and vital to NERV's future. Inside these documents contains one of the names discussed 3 weeks ago between Commander Fuyutsuki and myself, an identity which has caught the UN's interest and who they wish to use.

"They're ready for you ma'am." The female secretary smiles with her eyes shut as I pass by before whispering, "Good luck."

The door slides open revealing a dark and all too unfamiliar setting of gloom and desecration, the same feeling that SEELE had given off when I was called to them. The sudden sense of history repeating itself is apparent to every sense, but I push through to the empty chair closest to the entrance and take a seat for myself.

"Welcome Vice-Commander, we're glad you could make it this afternoon." The male voice rang indefinably across the table of faceless shadows and unknowns.

"Likewise." I lie, but just to set the mood and appear at least professionally.

"We know how important your time is at NERV, so we will keep this meeting brief. Understand that we will be the ones asking the questions and you will supply us with the answers. The better you cooperate, the sooner we can proceed, understand?"

"I understand."

"Alright, for starters, we understand that you have discovered, armed, and equipped four pilots of unknown and undisclosed origins. Would you happen to have documentation for these pilots for our registry?"

"Not at this time. The pilots have each refused to fill a statement at the request of their supposed commanding officer." Blaze has been a tough one to get around, but I'm hoping we can sneak some information past them. Names and other personal information will be vital in keeping them down in case of conflict in the chain of command.

"As we have stated in documentation almost a month ago that this situation has made the rest of the UN very nervous. We also received a reply stating that you would follow our plan in resolving this crisis of numbers. Have you found the terms suitable?"

"I've looked into the names and we are pleased to report that the first of your two candidates is acceptable, however we have yet to run tests on the second." Though she has instabilities, but this meeting is about what the UN wants to hear. Damn them and their lack of moral judgments in the name of 'peace'.

"Be sure you check thoroughly, we need not make mistakes and let people of…questionable interests into NERV and all connected organizations. But tell us, do you honestly believe that changing the numbers will ease up the situation."

"The matter may be less about how the new pilots will react, but rather, how our veterans will respond to the changes. We already worry about their mental conditions, which are barely holding as they are, but we still need to run tests on them to make sure they still have the ability." The equipment we set up is now ready for Shinji and Asuka; I only pray that they can still go for it. Otherwise we're going to have more problems on our hands than new pilots.

"When will you run these tests?"

"Tomorrow, as soon as they are set up in their former residence. The testing equipment is ready, we just need the pilots in order to finish."

"Now, that documentation you have with you. Just what is it anyway?"

"This is various information concerning your candidate and schematics of the four new Eva's. The schematics are very bland and offer any true information, but any information is better than none." Although the Spartans had been more than eager to hand this data over, it only told us what we needed to know and offered very little insight into its differences in design and function. Each of the new four is a black box of secrets just waiting to be opened, but just how will we crack them?

"Is it possible for you to transfer the data on the new Eva units to us later in the day? We would like to study it and maybe gain a better understanding of what we have on our hands."

"I'll send the files over before the evening is done." A betrayal of their trust…? Maybe! After all, Blaze had told me that the information was only for NERV personnel on a need to know basis and that I shouldn't go handing off this information to other people. But it's for our own survival if anything else. Doesn't that justify it?

"Great! That covers all that we needed to hear from you and NERV at this time. Before you go, we have a little more information of our candidate we'd like you to look at." From beyond the darkness slides a small manila folder, stuffed to the brim with documents and photographs. On the front cover of the folder, stamped in red, is the name of our prospective candidate for the new project.

I slowly pick it up and repeat it softly to myself, "Cassandra Winschell."

* * *

(POV Shinji Ikari)

"Welcome Home," Misato cheers as we step into the old apartment shortly after being unlocked.

Pen-Pen, who we just recovered from Hikari's house earlier today, jets off into his former dwelling. Asuka was pissed when we told her that it was Hikari's house we had gone to, and she got even more upset when Pen-Pen was forced to sit in the back with her. She has fallen kind of silent since than, but the thought of being home brings me some joy.

However, that initial feeling of happiness and familiarity is suddenly drained away, only to be replaced by dread and sorrow at the sight and condition of the living room. The place is an absolute mess, with paper and sawdust spread all across the floor along with assorted debris. The sorrow comes from the sad state of the apartment and the dread comes from the inevitability that I'm going to have to pick most of this up. Oh, woe is me I guess.

"Wow, looks like they forgot to clean up before we came," Misato calmly states, shrugging and sighing, "Oh well, guess we'll just have to pick this up once we've brought the boxes in. Alright kids, let's get to work."

The audible groan of my second roommate impacts the side of my head before she starts stalking off down the walkway towards the elevator with me following in close pursuit. The ride down is long, silent, and mostly awkward without so much as a passing glance between one another. The doors finally part, relieving us of the extended moment and allowing us to break for the moving truck.

The two hired drivers are unloading the boxes out onto the pavement of the parking lot, taking extra care so as not to break their contents. I guess they're the type of people to break the 'movers break the fragile contents of the boxes' stereotype. Anyway, the two large men greet us, to which neither of us gives any kind of reply, especially since I'm not in the mood to converse as of now. Each one hands us a box from the truck and we turn back for the elevator.

Back inside, I try to reach for the door close button, but if I take my hand off the box, it'll slip from my hands. Asuka seems to be having less difficulty, maybe she can reach it.

"Asuka, can you hit the button…I can't quite get it at the moment." She doesn't reply, but instead just keeps staring out the open door, red locks of her hair block the expression in her eyes.

"Asuka, please, can you reach it? I can't quite get it at the moment." She finally grunts, or some noise along that line, but instead of reaching for the button, she first stacks her box on top of mine, sinking me lower to my knees from the sudden shift in weight.

She punches the button and steps back, but doesn't take her box back from me. She just crosses her arms and watches the doors close. The doors stop as an arm wrenches its way in and causes them to open again, and a figure steps in and pushes the button which closes the door.

"Hello Asuka, is Misato up there? I need to deliver this to her." The voice is female, but I can't see her from behind the high pile of boxes. The heavy obstruction is very annoying, and any attempt to look around it almost causes me to lose my balance.

"Yeah Miss Nagase, she's up there alright." Asuka speaks softly, almost absently as if only half of her is really in there.

"I see. And who's your friend here, he almost looks like he's going to…" That's it, I can't hold this weight anymore, it's starting to pull off the skin on my hands and it's really burning my palms.

The boxes tumble to the ground and I fall tiredly on top of them. Tired and panting, I let the relief swell over my freed hands and arms.

"Oh, so you're the legendary Mister Ikari." The 'Miss Nagase' bends over looking at me straight in the eye, a smile plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not legendary like you say," I reply to her…exaggerated comment.

I get up off the boxes and wipe the dust off my clothes before turning to look at her. Miss Nagase is extremely tall, especially for a female, she towers right over me. But her face gives off a similar appearance to…Rei…and my mother. The cut of her hair is almost exactly the same, only brown in color instead of blue.

"Well, I guess that's in your own opinion, but I've heard some remarkable tales. You'll have to forgive me for trying to learn about each of you." She glances between Asuka and me, affirming our images into her own mind.

The doors finally swing open, alerting us of our arrival at the right floor. As I prepare to heave both boxes, Miss Nagase hands a small envelope to Asuka.

"Here, give this to Misato next time you see her. And Mister Ikari, let me give you a hand here." She takes one of the boxes and hoists it onto her shoulder, carrying it out of the elevator with ease. I take the other box and follow the other two out onto the walkway.

At the door, Asuka opens it and lets herself in, leaving it open so that Miss Nagase and I can pass through. We set our boxes down in the living room area and Miss Nagase glances around at the mess.

"Wow, what happened to this place? I kinda feel sorry you guys got forced into this dump."

"Yeah, well it may be a dump, but it's still our home!" Misato's voice interjects Nagase's as she spins around quickly to find its source, which lies at the entryway into the room.

"I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect! But still…" Miss Nagase quickly covers her mouth after realizing her blunder.

"I know what you mean…it's a shame that this happened. But we'll pick it up and start over from the beginning." Misato uncrosses her arms and walks into the room, moving her head and scouting it. "I see you've recovered from your injury Miss…"

"Nagase. And yeah, I'm glad to be out of that cast, but this uniform is a little tight." Miss Nagase pulls at the collar of her bleach white uniform to add to the point.

"Is there any reason you came to our humble little home, or are you here just to look in on us?" Misato's little comment hit home as Miss Nagase suddenly starts checking her pockets before cursing to herself, than bolts back out of the room…and straight into Asuka's lair.

"Now why did she go off and do that?" Misato quietly asks herself.

Miss Nagase soon bursts back into the room and hands Misato the envelope she had originally handed Asuka, which Misato immediately tears open and begins scanning. A minute passes before Misato lowers the letter below her eyes and looks straight back at Nagase.

"Are you serious?" Misato asks with apparent shock.

"Yes, you're expected in the testing center at 1100 tomorrow morning. And don't be late!" Miss Nagase than proceeds to walk back out the door before pausing and turning around at the entryway.

"Mr. Ikari, I would just like to ask before leaving. Why do you pilot the Eva?" I would like to say, 'I ask myself that question everyday', but what kind of answer is that?

"I…I don't know…"

"I see…than I'll be on my way." Miss Nagase sounds saddened, but she turns around and walks away just the same.

"What a strange woman," Finishes Misato…

* * *

(A/N Hey, you're finished again? You should savor the moment...Go read it again! Oh fine, the next chapter will see less of this and a sudden shift in characters. The next chapter will bring the combination of these two story arcs and will finally collide them into one grand tale. But before they can work together, each must come to terms with the rest, and one person will not act to well to this sudden change. Chapter 15 shortly...) 


	15. Chapter 15: Their Hearts That Cry

(A/N Guess what I'v been doing? That's right, using my thanksgiving break to work my ass off at getting the next chapter in. This is the mid point of part 2 in my story, and I must say, I've been planning this one out for too long. The original idea for this probably dates all the way back to the summer time, and it took me until now just to get it all set up. At the request of darknemo, this special long chapter comes in, not at the usual 3000-4000 words, but at a whopping 5000 words! Also, thanks to Darknemo2000, I'm going to write a one-shot, one chapter non-crossover spin off of this story. Since I can't just put in all of Asuka's missing POV's into my editing session coming up next week, I'm going to put the missing arc into its own seperate story. I'm sure you'll all enjoy that, and it can technically be counted as a story of its own, though it will be connected with the main arc as you see here, but once again, I digress.)

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE, Ace Combat, or Halo. Their creamy filled goodness belongs to those _other _guys.

* * *

Chapter 15

Their Hearts That Cry

(POV Asuka Langley Sohryu)

Morning sunlight creeps its way through the blinds of the apartment. The light of the world, which could be spread across half the planet, decides to focus all of its effort upon my closed eyes. Rolling over would solve that problem, but on the other side is the tantalizing smell of breakfast cooking in the morning, which is probably even stronger than the light pouring in from the window. I don't want to get up though, not while I can still think in this somewhat half-awake, half-asleep slur I'm in.

I pull the covers over my face in an attempt to shield my face, but soon it grows so hot underneath that I have to resurface to breath in cold air…with a side of bacon. Oh god, now it's getting to me, my futile human need to consume nutrition on a daily basis. But I still don't want to get up unless I either have to or it's time for us to leave. But there's that light again, dancing across my eyes and preparing to sear them open with rays of sunshine.

"Asuka, time for breakfast! Get it while it's hot!" Misato's voice ruptures my perfect bubble of tranquility, stabbing it with her loud obnoxious voice. But I'm actually more afraid of walking out just in time to hear that ridiculous yell of hers.

The covers finally come off, allowing the warm comfortable air to be swapped out with the cool, chilling air from the rest of the apartment. It gives me a quick shiver, but I shrug it off and make my way for the door, not caring for my appearance or my level of presence. First on my mind is making it to the bathroom for the morning ritual of…well, nature's calling.

I take a moment to look at myself in the bathroom mirror, taking in the tangled mess of red hair, the bags forming under my eyes, and my skin becoming evermore pale. What's happening to me? I used to take better care of myself. I remember days when I could feel happy for myself, and worries like today were just dreams…yeah, dreams. So far off in the distance that I could care less for them. I could live for the day and feel free. My sense of purpose was always there so long as I had school and Eva.

Yet, here I am. It's still the present and I'm thinking about that other me I see in the mirror. That foreign entity that stares back at me with her pale blue eyes and faded red hair, that alien who sulks before me. My original purpose has returned, yet it gives me no feeling whatsoever. Am I lost?

"Asuka, you're food's gonna get cold! Are you coming or not?" Misato's timing once again protrudes my thoughts. The good feelings I had just a few weeks back have all but faded. And here I stand, just the same as I did before Third Impact…before the day…

…before the end!

A sound pierces through the door, the ringing of the telephone. It rattles on the table, screaming for the attention of a nearby subordinate, telling them that someone needs to talk with them. I have nobody like that, I am myself and the only person I need to console with is me. No one else has my best interest at heart.

I finally build the strength to open the door, shuffling my feet to the table where a steaming bowl of soup bubbles before me. The strength and will to pick up my feet has been sapped from me this morning. I am weighed down by a sudden burden, a black emptiness that brings me down harder to Earth, rooting me in place and sucking me of even more of my strength, leaving me a hollow vacuum.

"Asuka, you don't look so well. Are you alright?" The soft falsified voice of one Shinji Ikari makes its way across the table, wracking my ears with a world of hurt.

The only response I give from behind my veil of hair is the groan and moaning sound that comes from a dying man. Great, now I can't even speak correctly anymore. Is this feeling going to consumer me? Am I not going to fight back, win the day, and prove once more to the world in a single voice that I will not disappear quietly into the night? Or has the fight left me as well, abandoned me, leaving behind a larger well of sadness and pressing me further into the dirt with its growing mass.

The spoon before me feels heavier than it should, but I can still use it to shovel the soup into my mouth. The warm taste feels good against my throat and a little bit of the weight falls off my shoulders…but not enough to make a huge difference. And, before I know it, the soup is gone and the one good thing I can count on this morning has left me, its use fulfilled.

Footsteps vibrate the floors as a new person walks into the room. With an effortless turn of the head I can see it's Misato, red at the face and panting like she'd just run a marathon.

"I'm sorry kids, but we need to head over to NERV a little early this morning."

"Did something happen Misato? You sounded kind of worried on the phone, up until you went outside that is." Shinji responds oh so obediently.

"We'll find out when we get there, but right now we all need to get dressed. I was told that we're supposed to get ready for anything, so prepare yourselves accordingly." Misato rushes from the room after that, gathering her things and such.

"Come on Asuka, let's go." Shinji gets up from the table, scooting his chair back in and offering me a hand up. I slap it away before getting up from the table, ignoring the chair and heading for my room.

The days just keep getting worse.

* * *

(POV Ritsuko Akagi)

"We're ready to begin the test, ma'am." Dr. Ibuki looks over her clipboard, perhaps questioning today's testing methods.

With Unit-01's repairs recently completed, we can now focus our resources on the more badly damaged Unit-02. Luckily for us, the core was recovered just in time, and from there it can be rebuilt anew. But until Shinji arrives and can reactivate Unit-01, I'm going to go ahead and use it for my own purpose; to investigate how our new pilots can even synchronize with the Eva…or even pilot them for that matter.

"Are you sure we should be using Blaze, ma'am? I'm really not sure if he's one of the better test subjects for this experiment." Right, I haven't told her that we're also investigating into his sub-par mental patterns.

"We will proceed just the same. Mr. Shigeru, begin the first connection."

"Right." He enters the command into the console and everything begins to wind up, the beginning of the first attempt to hook up a new pilot to Unit-01 since Rei Ayanami.

"Status?" The winding suddenly stops and all sounds normally associated with an Eva's activation suddenly vanish without a trace.

"Um…I don't know how to say this, but…nothing!" This oddity has just made my job more complicated.

"Give me a readout! I want to know how this is even possible!" A pilot…only able to synchronize with his own Eva without any readings from the others? It's not unheard of, but usually there's some kind of readout when one connects to another's Eva. Is there really a difference between their Evas and ours?

"Yes, ma'am, reading. Synchrocity: Zero! Harmonics: Zero! NKR: No readings! Interface: No response! All other readings flat lined or non-responding."

So, than there are two possibilities from this outcome, but I'm afraid to take the experiment any further than this. I guess we'll need to close up shop and lay low for a little while until we have the resources to run more tests. But I fear the worst outcome, the second possibility that Blaze has lost his ability to pilot.

"I want the pilot to change Evas so we can run another test on him. We have to make sure that he can still pilot!"

"Yes, ma'am. Preparing to store Unit-01 back in the cage, and than bring out S-Unit 1 for testing."

"Commander, we just received a call from the bridge. Commander Fuyutsuki wants you up there ASAP, he says it's urgent."

"Fine, scrap the test. We'll pick it up again another day. I want you all up at your posts on the bridge as soon as you're done here." So, fate has once again decided to step between me and the truth of the matter. These new Evas, shells filled with a secret that I have yet to tap…but now I fear that when I reach it, I might be tampering with something beyond anyone's control.

The doors part as I step out of the Testing Control Facility and make my way towards Fuyutsuki and his urgent matters. The hallway lights flash by, hurrying by at the same quickening pace I'm making. Technicians rush past, holding onto papers and documents as if their lives depended on it, taking them to parts unknown within the Geofront. A final door slides apart, revealing the large and overly spacious bridge and primary control facility.

"What's the emergency Commander?" I bowl over to catch my breath from the running, but I force myself to bite it back down and listen.

"An unknown object was recently detected in orbit around the planet. We project that it'll make its way over the city in just a few minutes." Makoto, being alone on the bridge at the moment, works furiously to pull up the demanded information.

"Have you run an analysis to see if this object is similar to the one in the past, or is this something completely new?" God, I can only hope that this is a false alarm. Maybe it's a third world country revealing a long hidden space program to the world. I can only wish…

"Using Solar Light Reflection Analysis, the Magi have determined that this object has a similar mass to the Eva that fell from orbit."

Reflection Analysis is an interesting tool to use. Using orbiting Satellites, Makoto must have been able to use the Magi to determine the volume of the object and, using reflections from the sun, figure out the material the object consists of. From there, a rough estimate of the object's mass can be determined and, in this case, determine that its mass is consistent with that of an Eva.

"So we have another threat on our hands? What about the pilots?"

"The Katsuragi residence has already been contacted. They should be here in just a few minutes. As for the Spartans, they're suiting up and should be ready to launch shortly."

The door opens once more, and Maya Ibuki and Aoba Shigeru step onto the bridge to take their posts at the higher level of the Command Center. With Ibuki here, I use the time to walk over to the lift and ride it up to the top level, right next to the Commander.

"It's happening all over again Akagi. Do you honestly think we'll be ready this time?" His voice is calm and soft, but the undertone gives off an air of discomfort and worry.

"It's going to be five of our Evas versus this one. If Major Katsuragi does her job and issue orders the way she always does, than we shouldn't have a problem pulling through." A little confidence never hurt anyone, and we're going to need all we can get to make this situation seem hopeful. But the odds are gradually shifting in our favor.

"I just wish we could figure out where these launches are coming from. Haven't the Magi pinpointed the launch site yet?"

After the last battle, we have turned some of our efforts towards finding the origin of the enemy Eva. With help from the Magi, we have been able to limit the number of possible launch points down to 1,736 world wide locations. One look at that number told us that we would probably have to sit through several more attacks before we can figure out the exact source of the attacks.

"I'm sorry Kouzou, but we're still far from finding it. We're working as fast as we can to shrink the number, but it's going to take some time."

"Commander, Major Katsuragi has just reported in. Shinji Ikari is prepping for departure. The Major is also bringing Asuka Sohryu to the bridge with her." Makoto reports the news up to us on top.

I bet Asuka's disappointed with the fact that Unit-02 isn't ready yet, but she has to realize we were lucky just to find enough of her Eva to salvage anything. It's truly a miracle, if there ever was one.

"Tell the technicians to prepare ALL Evas for combat immediately. All pilots are cleared for launch to the surface when ready." Commander Fuyutsuki switches voices so that everyone can hear him now.

"Even if the odds our in our favor, I still worry." I forcibly bend to my inner nature. Even with all the cards in place, the hand in our favor, I still feel a little uneasy.

Maybe it's just because I'm playing these cards wrong way.

* * *

(POV –Unknown- 'Blaze' –Unknown-)

His voice comes in over the radio; all pilots are cleared to leave for battle. The sign that conflict is just on the horizon, rising like the sun's in flame over a field of death. Hope is lost in the fire, leaving a once great place burnt and ruined.

And now, even the Eva no longer feels like home to me. What was once a comfortable seat to sit in has begun to resist me, spreading out waves of distaste and nausea. The LCL smells more like blood than ever before, a disgusting scent that backs all the way down my throat and into my gut. But I have to maintain focus, keep cycling my beliefs around until I can understand myself.

The restraints uncouple, releasing the Eva's arms from its shackles and allowing for full motion. The sun beams down upon the steel girders of the city, reflecting off the cloud dust made by tons of construction equipment. I take a few steps forward into the open before feeling a slight tug on my back. It's the recent upgrade the technicians have put onto our Evas, giving us the ability to use their umbilical cables. In my personal opinion it's unneeded and a waste of resources.

The others are already up, hiding behind the now evacuated part of the reconstructed city, using the buildings for cover. I hurry towards the closest building and prepare to use it as a place to hide.

A window opens, revealing the face of the two kid pilots' guardian, Major Katsuragi.

"All Evas, listen up. The target will be arriving over the city in approximately two minutes. We're sorry that we can't give you more time to prepare, but we were kind of rushed as it is, so we'll just have to make do. I will be issuing all orders in the field from now on, so I expect you all to listen." She strives to make her point. To think that I was in that position for the last mission, and all I ended up doing was injuring my number 2 pilot. And with that, I'm demoted back to the pilot's seat.

The chain of command is very interesting indeed. With one mistake, a person can end up anywhere from demoted to court marshaled. But with success, all you get is a little pat on the back or maybe a little medal on a string to wear around your neck. There's plenty waiting for failure, but success is a different story...And I've seen both sides of the story. The spectrum of reward is a harsh line that favors only those in positions of power.

Fire from the sky, it rockets from beyond the clouds just over the mountainous horizon, soaring over our heads in a crimson ball of flame. Smoke trails it like a comet from hell, completing the effect as it travels over the city and smashes into the hillside. The trees twist and burn, creating a ring of fire surrounding the crashed figure. Slowly, something rises, shrugging the ash and dirt from its frame, before stepping out onto the burning plain around it.

Major Katsuragi's head pops back in the screen after a moment of absence, "Alright, utilizing the position of the enemy, our available equipment, and your positions, we've come up with a plan to win this thing and bring you guys back safely."

I've heard of the major's success in the field, the stories of how she pulled off the impossible with feats of amazing planning, skill, and mostly, luck. She prevented an angel that fell from orbit from hitting the city by dispersing her Evas to certain points throughout the city. But one needs more than luck in the field, they need to know exactly what they're doing. Leaders who make guesses for too long or don't know exactly what they're doing are bound to get themselves killed sooner or later.

"We will be assigning everyone a position in this operation. Shinji Ikari will take the point and destroy the target with a salvo from the rifle. This is because our equipment is more compatible with our own systems, so aiming won't be a problem. Captain Nagase will act as a diversion. Using her Eva's lighter armor and superior movements, she'll hold the target down so Shinji can hit it. Captain Snow will be on the defensive. Should we have to, he'll snipe the target from a mountain range where he's set up at, along the other side of the bowl. The rest of you are to hold position and remain as back up in case of an emergency. Now, any questions?"

"One question, why are we letting the target into the city when we can snipe it right now?" This Misato is already starting to lose my confidence. Let what can be done be done quickly.

"It's so we can get a salvageable specimen for the lab. We need to learn all we can about what we're up against, so if you can just trust us on this, I promise we'll get you back in one piece." Her window vanishes, bleeping out her image and allowing me to sit in position, concentrating on the task at hand.

The enemy Eva, still glowing with several hotspots, walks between the freshly constructed buildings. It lumbers over the unfinished street, breaking the ground with each footstep, setting the work of so many people back several days. The Eva passes by my building, and I lean out to get a look at it while it teeters by. Not noticing me, I take the time to see that this Eva was bulkier than the last one, covered in primarily orange armor. The bulk is probably to survive the stress of atmosphere re-entry, leaving it undamaged when the time comes for it to engage its targets.

"This is Edge, I'm in position. Waiting on Unit-01 for start of the operation." Nagase lurks behind a building just up ahead, along the enemy's path of travel.

"Shinji's got the rifle, it's all on you now Captain." Major Katsuragi's telling her this? Why isn't the little Shinji signaling the start…unless!

"Beginning attack!" Nagase steps out from behind her cover building, and before the enemy can react, she's grapples right onto it. She holds the Evas arms back, locking the target into place just as Shinji steps out onto the road. He raises the rifle and points it right along the axis to the enemy.

And than…he just stops. No flash emanates from the rifle, no sound pierces the morning air, and the enemy remains mobile. He remains in position, but his finger on the trigger remains uncurled. Finally catching on, the enemy Eva begins to put up a struggle, but Nagase still manages to pin it down. But even she can't keep this up forever.

I try to raise a channel to tell Shinji that he needs to get his ass in gear, but when the window opens, I'm hit with a hiss of static. Has he shut down his video feed? The audio is still coming through and it sounds like he's…hyper-ventilating!

"Command, pilot has paused and seems to be unable to continue attack. Requesting operation abort!" That Shinji is going to be the death of us if he keeps this up.

"Negative Captain, Unit-01 will take the shot. Remain hidden and prepare to back up if necessary." Major Katsuragi sounds confident enough in this pilot of hers, but I'm just about ready to lose it.

More time passes while Nagase's struggle continues to grow, being twisted and tossed around as she fights to full extent. She's still holds the enemy in place, but that just may change if Shinji doesn't hurry it up over there. His fast paced breathing continues and the video feed isn't restoring itself. If I weren't under certain chains of command right now, I'd rip that rifle from his hands and take the shot myself.

"Pilot still isn't taking the shot. It doesn't look like Edge can hold it for much longer. Once again, I'm requesting operation abort. Let us handle this!"

"No Captain. Hold position and stand by." Once again, another cry goes unheard.

Her grip slips, and the enemy tears itself from her grasp, throwing her off balance. Nagase stumbles before she's slammed into the side of a building. Held in place, all she can do is watch as the Orange Eva prepares to pummel her into a pulp.

"Major, abort this mission now! Edge has lost control and if we don't do something now…"

"Don't make me repeat myself anymore. Hold position and wait there." She's yelling this time, her desperate hold on the situation obviously fading.

The enemy Eva swings its fist and hits nothing but glass and cement as Nagase ducks down underneath. But when it looks like she's about to get away, she receives a kick to the gut and sprawls out on the ground. I sit in agony, gripping the control yoke tighter and tighter as an orange fist is brought to her Eva's face over and over again. And all through this, she hasn't said a word, not a peep or a cry for help…she's biting her tongue almost too well.

I can only take so much of my friends begin beaten before I have to flush out all else. If Shinji isn't going to take him out, than I am!

"Where do you think you're going? Stay there Captain and…"

"Shut it, I've already watched one soldier die and I'm not going to let this one…"

But than, a small flash whistles past me, down the street and vanishes in an instant. The enemy freezes before sinking to its knees and rolling onto its back, revealing a puncture mark right in the center of its chest. A red liquid oozes from the chest and back, seeping over S-Unit 2, who lies beneath it.

Without hesitation, I rush out from cover over to aid Nagase. Grimm and S-Unit 4 also step out from cover just a few blocks down. Without saying a word, we each grab two limbs of the fleeting corpse, and toss it just off to the side. No movement comes from her Eva, one would assume the worst.

"Edge…Edge…are you alright." Static…a fizzling and gray nothingness is all I get in response. The crackling emptiness fills the vast space of the entry plug, expanding the feeling and allowing reality to fade further off in the distance.

Than, the screen crackles and the sound reshapes into a coughing sound. A sound only a human can make!

"Can anybody hear me? …I'm alright, but I think I'm gonna need some help getting out." She's fine…she made it through to the end.

I look down along the city line for the source of the shot, searching for the person who pulled off this endeavor. But with my scanning, I only come across a kneeling Unit-01, its rifle lying in the street…

…the barrel tip smoking…

* * *

(POV Shinji Ikari)

'Why…why did it come to this?'

I look down at my hands, trembling in shock from the recent battle. I cannot calm them, nor can I control them, they're beyond my consort. I try to keep breathing, attempting to bring a sedation that will undoubtedly never come. I cannot trust what my ears tell me, what my mind says, yelling at me to kill, maim, and destroy in the name of what is right. I can walk on, live yet another day…but at the cost of another's life.

But there is no real reward in this; all it does is make me less human, eating at the flesh of my soul. It nibbles away, taking little pieces of me before vanishing off into the night and making me less whole. This is not the reason I came back…but than again, what is? This is all my return has done for me, letting me watch a woman get beaten to death until I was forced to flex the muscle in my finger one inch. And with that small jerk, a human life was erased from this Earth.

The door to the locker room slides open, revealing an angry male face, charging into the room at a quick walking pace. I stand up to get out of his way, but just as I make the step, an impacting force sends me sprawling to the ground. The room spins and my head pulsates into waves of pain. Just as I try to lift myself up, the ground disappears from beneath me and leaves me floating in the air, only to be slammed right against something else.

My vision refocuses, revealing Blaze's angry face, his teeth gnarled as he tightens his grip on me. He holds me against the lockers with his fists, pressing into me and making it harder to breathe.

"Do you know what you just did?" He says through his gritting teeth.

"I…I don't understand…" I manage to get out through crushed lungs.

"Why didn't you pull the goddamn trigger when you were told? Someone could've died because of you! We all trusted you, put our lives into your hands…and you know what? You blew it all to hell with the little stunt you pulled. Even Nagase trusted you with her own life!"

His face begins to blur in fade, his grip is growing tighter, pressing into my chest deeper. I suck for air, but nothing comes in or out, like my wind pipe is completely locked up. The fuzzy blur of a face soon becomes surrounded by a cover of black as my eyelids grow heavier. Before it surrounds me, something slams me in the side and I can feel the pressure release me.

Gasping for air, my vision slowly returns and the sounds around me start to come back as well. Sitting up, I watch as Blaze is pinned to the locker on the opposite side of the rather thin room, held by two other soldiers.

"Captain, what the hell are you doing?" The taller one yells.

"Let go of me Snow! You know what almost happened because of him?" Blaze continues to struggle against the bind the other two have put up, but to no avail.

"Captain, stop this. Just look at yourself!" The larger one tries to calm him down, but appears to be losing ground.

He continues to tear around in their grip before the larger one finally separates from his arm and jumps out in front of him, raising his arms together out in front of him. Everyone pauses as they stare at something in man's hands. Moving to the side while still sitting down, I manage to spot a pistol in the soldier's hand…and it's pointed at Blaze!

"Are you going to shoot me now, Captain Snow? Blast your own comrade into oblivion?"

"You're not the same man I fought with. That man has died, and his corpse lying out before me." He tightens his grip on the pistol, taking a step back and taking aim with it.

"Captain Snow, please…" The other armored soldier, who sounds like Captain Grimm, pleads to the other one.

"Grimm, can't you see? He's changed…this isn't the same man we trained with…that man wouldn't do anything to hurt a defenseless kid. This man is a monster!"

Everything freezes there…nobody moves or makes a sound. Blaze stares at Snow who stares back with pistol in hand. Grimm just looks between the two while still holding Blaze's arm from before. The show down continues as all but Snow looks back and forth for in confusion. Finally, Blaze shrugs off Grimm's arm and heads for the door.

"Fuck it!" And the door shuts behind him.

* * *

(A/N Okay, so I hope you weren't too dissapointed Darknemo. I spent the last two day editing it, so I hope I at least got close to the center mark on this one. But, once again, it's all up in the air. I hope you guys and gals enjoyed this one, but the story only continues on from here. What will happen to our traumatized characters? Oh, just wait and see!) 


	16. Chapter 16: Ash unto Fire

(A/N Jesus Christ, I'm almost half-surprised you guys aren't saying 'go away, get off the internet, we don't need your stupid story here.' Sadly, I'm not dead, I'm way too dedicated to bringing this fic to life to die out so easily. So, without further ado, I present the finalized version of chapter 16...ooh, I can't wait for the lack of respons. (Sarcasm, just one of many services I offer.) Please enjoy and than consider responding...keyword: Consider)

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva, Ace Combat, or Halo. But I recently got a copy of Mass Effect, which is totaly awesome...GO BUY NOW!!!

* * *

Chapter 16

Ash unto Fire

(POV Shinji Ikari)

"Shinji…you need to come out of there sometime today." Misato raps her fist against the door, attempting to pull me from my inner thoughts. This being the fourth today, her voice seems more subdued than the first three times. I appreciate what she's trying to do, but I need to settle the rattling in my mind and find some answers while I rest.

It had all happened so fast, a judgment call that would spark several events and send everything hurtling forward. It seems that no matter what I do, it isn't good enough to settle everybody else. My hesitation caused the harm of another person, while also flaring the temper of another, bringing a storm of conflict into the locker room. Is there even a right choice for these kinds of situations, to decide whether someone lives or dies?

I used to think so. The belief that killing is wrong under almost any circumstance, to bring death to those who never deserved it is but a crime in our eyes. But when lives are at stake, we fail to look at the motives of the opposing party. This thinking is what caused the hesitation, but is it wrong to look for a reason to fight and defend myself? To one person, it didn't seem reason enough.

"Shinji, if you don't come out there, one of us is going to have to cook and your going to be the one stuck eating whatever we decide to make!" Misato's cooking, as revolting as the prospect may be, doesn't help to arouse me from bed when I lack an appetite to begin with.

"Just go ahead and start without me. I'm not hungry anyway." Apparently catching the message, the shadow cast in the slit between the door and carpet silently disappears into the light of the hallway.

I just need to get an understanding on what's happening. Pointless death, battles with humans, and no reason for why this is so. I need to ask myself this time, what are we fighting for? Maybe Misato will have the answer, and if not, maybe there's someone around who does. God, I wish Kaji was still around.

A drop of sweat rolls down the back of my neck, the temperature in the room is noticeably hotter. The air has grown stagnant with the air conditioner out of commission, along with a lot of other things. In fact, since we came back, a lot of minor problems have been popping up all over the apartment, annoying us with the incessant frequency they make themselves known. Bathing with only 20 seconds of hot water had been a fun one to find. So, how is it we get assigned to the same apartment as before, but in its sorriest state ever? Maybe it's just the way I'm destined to live the rest of my own, the whole stacked against me.

No sense in staying cooped up in this room if all I'm going to do is melt away. I roll my back off the futon, suddenly cooled by the onrush of incoming air. My eyes already adjusted to the lack of light, I have no trouble navigating the dark room to the sliding door. However, when the slider opens, my eyes are forced to squint at the high intensity of the hallway lights. Using my arms as a guide while my eyes refocus, I navigate down the hallway into the kitchen, where a dressed and apron wearing Misato attempts to make a very futile breakfast. I look into the empty living room, taking note of the fact that Asuka isn't there…or anywhere else in sight. It seems she hasn't come out of her room since we got back from NERV. Maybe she's going through a similar dilemma of Man-vs.-Eva.

"Well, I don't know about you Shinji, but I'm suddenly in the mood for cereal." Misato's comment catches me off guard when I turn to find her scraping what's left of 'breakfast' into the garbage bin. "So tell me Shinji, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing Misato." Let's see, lie number one right there.

"You know, when you say 'nothing Misato', it seems to me that you're actually saying 'Something's wrong, please pay attention to me Misato'." Her remark doesn't go without credit, she probably knows more about how I act than anyone else. But than again, 'unpredictable' just doesn't fit my persona. "Lemme guess, girl problems?"

Her eyes dart over towards Asuka's door, quirking back and forth between me and 'the door of no return'. I struggle to maintain a straight face since; honestly, Asuka isn't the greatest of my problems at the moment. Misato's face sinks back into its usual position. "It's about yesterday, isn't it?"

A simple nod of the head suffices as my response.

"Listen, Shinji, the things you did out there are nothing to be ashamed of. You were just a man following the orders of your superiors. The one you killed, her blood is on our hands, not yours. There's nothing wrong about protecting the places and people you care about and you should be proud for acting that way. It gives us faith in your abilities." She stops, sliding her hand across my forehead, forcing me to bite the tears of guilt back down. I killed 'him'…a girl…another person thrust into the same situation, who probably received a similar speech to this in some far of place.

"How old was she?"

"What Shinji?" Her hand retracts at the statement, brought back by my sudden outburst.

"How old was the pilot I killed?"

"Shinji, I don't think…"

"HOW OLD WAS SHE MISATO!!?" She backs off for a moment, her body shifted slightly out of the seat. She waits before finally sifting back into the center.

"We…don't know exactly. We can only assume that she was close to your age. Look, Shinji, this has nothing to do with what you did or didn't do. If anything, this has to do with us, the ones who made you kill him. We ordered; you followed! There's nothing more to it." Oh, so it's about everyone else than. This is about justifying the actions of everybody else, just so I can do it again.

"To hell with your orders. I'll play no part in your senseless war." I stand up, flecking my bangs out of my eyes, allowing the sight of a shocked and disturbed Misato. I turn and make my way for the exit, not even bothering to grab anything on the way out. I cradle the knob in my hand just before feeling a pair of hands cinch my shoulders and force them into the wall.

"Dammit Shinji, just sit tight and listen to me. We…the Commanders and I, have placed all our trust into you. You're the only one we know who can get the job done. Can't you see that what you're doing is the right thing?"

"You have five other perfectly capable pilots, so why have me around just to screw things up?" Even Blaze had gone out of his way just to show me how uneeded I am.

"That's another thing. Shinji, I'm going to be perfectly honest with you. Nobody is comfortable with the fact that we have pilots who aren't fully under our control. That's why we need you and Unit-01 to tilt the balance of power in our favor. By piloting your Eva, you ensure that we stay in control, even if the others turn on us." She describes the others as if they were a huge liability, something that could go horribly wrong, an accident just waiting to happen. But if that's true, than why do we still have them. Why are they still here if we don't need them so much?

"And what about Asuka? She'll have her Eva soon enough and than you won't need me anymore." But than again…

"Shinji, have you even noticed how Asuka's been acting lately? She's over their in her room thinking who knows what? And I'm not even sure if she'll be able to synchronize, much less pilot the Eva. We're giving her a fair shot at returning to the pilot's seat, but we all have our doubts." Asuka…without Eva? Surely something like that would put her over the edge like last time, or maybe even worse than before.

I peer down out the hallway entrance toward her door, almost feeling sorry that she's come all this way to have the odds stacked against her. There's a slit of hope in the fact that she decided to come back, but not much to make me feel better. If only something could swoop in and change her luck for the better…but there's nothing like that out in the real world. We'll live out our days in hell just like everyone else.

Misato gives my shoulders a violent shake, forcing me to return my attention to her eyes. "Please, you have to pilot Eva…are you going to leave us all here to die? Do you even care about what happens to us?"

Only every second that passes by inside the Eva, but what really scares me is what happens if I fail. Is that what I'm afraid of? Failure to the degree of abandonment! My life may not be worth much, but…

"Is life really worth that much to y-…?" My sentence cuts short at the sudden whap and sting of Misato's hand. The sudden sting causes me to tense up, staring back in fear of Misato's growing rage.

"Dammit Shinji, of course life is worth it even if it doesn't seem like it sometimes. But if you aren't willing to fight for it, than you don't really deserve live!" Her hands shift from my shoulders to the wall, allowing Misato's face to come even closer, yielding a degree of fear I have never anticipated. Her arms tremble at the sudden stress of hanging her arms against the wall as tears appear to be on the verge of overflowing over her eyelids. Though, her rapid breathing, narrowed brow, and tangled hair make her appearance more frightening than sorrowful. "I can't give you all the answers Shinji, most of them you're going to have to find for yourself. But before you even consider leaving this apartment, you have to answer me one thing!"

Her hands shift to my cheeks, squeezing them forcibly between her palms before releasing them with a soft moan. "Why did you even come back here at all, just to sit here and moan?"

She releases me, not even waiting for an answer before going to the kitchen, her hunger probably gone with the whole ordeal I just put her through. Once again Shinji, you cause the grief and sorrow of another poor human being to resurface once more. Is there no end to this trail of suffering I drag behind me?

An eerie silence follows what had just been a thunderous argument, meaning I'm probably in the eye of the storm and the worst has yet to come. Suddenly, I'm not hungry anymore.

* * *

(POV Kouzou Fuyutsuki)

"You have disappointed me." My own voice rings out in a lash of conscious harm, angered at the sight of a weak spirited man.

He remains tall though, with his head lowered just enough so that the bangs of his hair leave his eyes in a dark shadow, giving the appearance of either anger or sorrow; whichever one he's feeling now I do not know. His arms remain tied behind his back, bound by two titanium braces at the upper and lower ends of his arms ending with the cuffing at his wrists. Aside from being bound and shamed, he is watched closely by two guards with their rifles pointed straight into his back, should he try anything wild or reckless. Lucky for us, this was all done with his cooperation or we might have actually had trouble getting him into those bindings.

"You've fallen a long way Captain, but I never believed for a second that you'd sink this low. Questioning and breaking orders, and than attacking Eva pilots in the locker room while forcing another to pull a gun on you? What do you have to say for yourself now?" My voice echoes in the large office, allowing my ears to hear my own message, but not the sound of a reply from the opposing man's mouth. "You do realize that if it weren't for the circumstances, there would be no reprieve from such actions?"

Again, silence, just the sound of circulating air from the ventilation shafts but no sound from the confined prisoner. Although I do not wish to force my hand, he has shown his refusal to speak, which might force me to do just that.

"Do you have nothing to say at all!!?" If he wants me to take action against him, than I'll be more than happy to oblige.

I stand up from my chair, slapping my hands against the desk with a hard whap, not even causing the proponent to flinch. I nod my head to one of the guards, who returns the gesture and grasps the butt of his rifle. With a solid motion, he slams the rifle on the back of the man's neck, causing him to stumble forward, but still somehow managing to stay upright. Again I give the guard a nod and he repeats the action. Once, twice, thrice, the butt of the rifle cracks against back of his neck until he finally falls to his knees, breathing sharply at the sudden outburst of pain.

But still, he bites his tongue, even as he kneels on the floor in obvious suffrage. I raise my head to give him one more when he himself finally lifts his head, revealing his eyes and face.

"I did what I had to." Well, it's an answer but not the kind I'm looking for.

"Yes, but did you ever think that what you did was wrong, that there was a better way?" Does he even feel guilt for what he did? The look in his eyes suggests that the man that once existed under that skin has passed on, the full brunt of his anger finally digging its way out.

"There's always a better way for almost anything, but you guys sure as hell didn't pick it either!" He may be right, what we did wasn't the best for anyone and the mission could have gone better were we better prepared. But than again, I'm not the one under review here. Another nod towards the guard ends with an additional smack to 'The Captain's' neck.

"Your impudence won't get you anywhere in this room. And we certainly don't look kindly upon soldiers who beat other soldiers for following orders." Shinji…a soldier? I have never really looked at it that way until now. A frightened child raised to be a scared little pawn in our own plans is a terrible act, a crime even. Sadly though, it's my job to stay emotionally detached from such matters, meaning there's no way I can relieve him of his burden. What a sinful existence NERV has…will God ever forgive our plights?

"Soldier? Ikari is no more than a meager child fighting an adult's war. There's no place in this facility for someone who cannot pull the trigger with the burden of morals keeping them weighed down." If only he could read my mind, but than again, it's not really my decision; it's Shinji and the UN's.

"You will learn to work with him or I will strip you of your pilot's status and personally see to it that you're tossed out the nearest exit! Do I make myself clear?" I never believed that it would come to this, but he leaves me no other options. Should I go lenient on him for this, than there'll be no end to Shinji's torment and I'm not ready to shove Blaze in the furnace just yet.

"Commander?"

"There's no question to it! Either you comply or I follow through with what I just said. Understood?"

"Yes…SIR." He barks his SIR rather sharply, either forcing it out or barking with disrespect. However, I can't really do anything about it so I'm just going to have to take that one.

I gesture to the guards, both of whom raise Blaze up from the floor and onto his feet, half-dragging him over to the desk and placing him upright. I point to the restraints and the guards remove them one by one until Blaze's arms are free. He raises them above his shoulders in an apparent stretch before bringing them to the back of his neck in a nurturing fashion. A sheet of paper and pen come out from my desk and are thrown out in front of him. The focused look he returns gives the silent statement 'so my freedom comes at a cost?'

"It's merely a release form. I'm sure two weeks of therapeutic time will help straighten this out." To answer his silent question, 'take a vacation or you're fired!'

"Sir, I don't need therapy! I simply need some time to myself, to straighten things out and resolve some…personal disputes." He shuffles uncomfortably at the sight of the form, his face tensing and eyes narrowing. He doesn't want to leave when he knows he has work to do, that part of him still remains strong. But staying here will only end in further damage to his already tarnished psyche.

"Agreed, and so I'm going to give it to you under two conditions. One, you sign the form, and this time tell us your REAL name. Second, I don't want to see you in or around the NERV facilities for a good two weeks. Other than that, you can do whatever you deem as necessary to propagate yourself naturally." He doesn't smile, but his face relaxes as he picks up the sheet and fills it out.

He sets the paper back down on the desk but snaps the pen hard out in front of me. "I guess you win this round Commander. But you really didn't have to have them smack me around so hard." He looks back at the guards with dissatisfaction, but he really shouldn't blame them for our dispute.

"How else would I get you to cooperate?" Even if he doesn't see it, that was a cruel joke placed over a forced situation. But only time will tell if any of my actions in this office are worth the salary it pays.

The Captain turns and allows the guards to restrain him once more, giving no acts of resistance or signs of frustration. With the cuffs back in place, they begin to march him out, but with one question left unanswered. "Captain!" His head turns at the sound of my voice. "What do you really think of the children's involvement?"

He turns his head, leaving me to stare at the back of his head. I prepare to have him thrown out for his refusal to answer, but quickly stop when he finally looks back. "Honestly, if it's what they've chosen, than who am I to get in their way?" His look changes into a stern warning. "But make no mistake, if you thrust anything else like this upon them than I won't let you restrain me so easily."

At the sound of those words, whether they are a threat or warning, the guard shuffles the Captain out the door and into the light. Curious, I pick up the fillout sheet and immediately scan the name printed at the top.

"Brian 'Blaze' Merindi." I read out quietly.

* * *

(POV Asuka Langley Sohryu)

Finally, the plunge into the entry plug, the sole moment I've been waiting for has finally arrived. I can feel my heart pulse under my chest, racing with excitement as the LCL fills my lungs. The liquid coolly kisses the inside of my body, lowering my body heat to a more moderate temperature. The lights flash in a daze of colors before finally settling on a view of the gray slab that is the Eva Harmonics Lab.

I can't wait to see her though, when I know she's actually hiding in here somewhere. It took the engineers long enough, but she's finally back together and looking better than ever. Mother, when we reunite, we'll be the most unstoppable force that NERV has ever witnessed, bringing vengeance to those who struck you down. But just having you around again will be more than enough in my mind.

"Double check the safety buffers…yes maximum settings. Hey there Asuka, are you ready to start the Harmonics test." The new Sub-Commander's voice rattles the microphone with her stupid question. Of course I'm ready, this is the reason I'm back here in the first place so just get on with.

"Can we hurry up and get started? Jeez, the more you people make me wait, the less I think that we're actually going through with this."

"Okay, settle down Asuka. We just have a few more things to set up, but I'll be here if you need anything." I don't NEED anything, what I WANT is to get this test going and the technicians sure are taking their time about it.

"Just tell me when we actually start."

"Alright than, I'll just go check on Shinji since you don't need my services." Dr. Akagi cuts the mic off and the sounds from the testing center cease to come in over the audio. But than again, I'm sure Shinji needs them more than I do after yesterday's battle, I even heard Misato yelling at him through the walls of my room. Talk about stupid, getting Misato all worked up like that. You'd think he acted that way just to get on her nerves or something?

The audio crackles back to life. "You getting those readings yet? …Alright, we're all set than…great! Asuka, the test is about to begin. Sit back, relax and concentrate on synchronizing, nothing more. Your best is all we can ask for, so don't blow it by doing something new."

"Yes ma'am, I won't fail this time." Such subsequent failure would mean the end of my days as a pilot…there's no way in hell that's going to happen.

"Ok, begin the test."

The Commander's voice passes through the LCL before disappearing behind the soft hum of Unit-02's drive core. The neural receptors link up, beeping off as they synchronize with different points along my spinal cord. The humming tickles my back, rubbing it softly with a million tiny, invisible fingers reaching out from the control chair. The control yokes massage my hands as they link up with the neurons in my arms and legs. Everything appears to be going smoothly, nothing I haven't felt before.

A loud bang sounds and the screen flashes out, powering down and revealing the entry plug's inner shell.

"What the hell…wha!!?" Something jumps from my spine into the seat, leaving the feeling of a large hole somewhere in my back. A ring of light flashes along the inside of the plug, whipping around behind me before disappearing at the far end. The hole in my back stings and whelps for a moment before finally settling down and stopping altogether. The lights come back on and the humming stops but nothing acts as if something went wrong. Did the connection fail...or did something else go wrong?

The Audio systems reactivate. "Congratulations Asuka, you just synchronized with Unit-02. We're gonna start recording data now, so just sit back and we'll let you know when the tests are done."

"What? But what about the flash and the sudden power-down? Don't tell me you guys didn't notice it!" Did it get by the sensors, or are they going to ignore my question?

"Notice what? All our data reads as green. You should be happy for once. After all, you're back where you want to be right, am I right?" No question there, this is where I want to be, but if they didn't notice it, than what the hell was that flash?

I shut off the com link, thoroughly isolating myself within the Entry Plug…and alone with Unit-02.

"Mother…you know what's going on, don't you?"

The sudden plunge into quite is the only answer I need.

* * *

(A/N It's far from over folks. Now that I'm getting the story back on it's own two legs...or maybe its four legs...anyway, it's back and going stronger than ever. Thanks for all the support. [Support is small, but strong, and hey, I'll take what I can get) 


	17. Chapter 17: Pulling Royalty

(A/N Great news everyone[aside from the fact that this story refuses...yet again, to die I just got accepted to a college, so in about a half a year or so, I'm going to be changing home bases. This may or may not affect the story, but it doesn't mean I'm going to give up either. I also have more good news! Started in January, the first of a bunch of commisioned artwork for this story has begun to pour out onto the internet at deviant art. Can you guess the commisoned artist? Why it's me of course...so yeah, don't expect the best of stuff until I get the hang of photoshop. You'll find a link on my main page if you're curious, but now to end my elongated speech.)

Disclaimor: I do NOT own Halo, Evangelion, or Ace combat...WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY!!?

* * *

Chapter 17

Pulling Royalty

(POV Shinji Ikari)

"Cheers to good health, a roof over our heads, and great company to share it with." Misato yells across the dining room table, raising a beer high over her head in unforeseen excitement.

"What's got you all worked up Misato. Did Kaji come back from the dead or did you win an unlimited supply of beer?" Asuka's comment destroys Misato's momentary enthusiasm, suddenly shifting into sunken despair coupled with the frustration of such a delicate subject.

"Do you have to ruin the fun today, Asuka? I for one believe that you too have something to celebrate about! Wouldn't you agree Shinji?" Both pairs of eyes lay their sights on me; hungry for a response I'm not willing to risk my neck over.

"Well...you did get Unit-02 back, so I guess that's something else to celebrate…" A simple answer for a simple question right?

"You think it's that easy, don't you third child? Just hand me back Unit-02 and I'd straighten up again, is that it? Well think again Ikari, because it isn't that simple." It never is easy to deal with this ticking time bomb. Please Misato, stop the fuse now!

"Now Asuka…"

"And you Misato, what have you to celebrate over? You're back working the same job for the same people who made your life miserable for longer than I've been around, and you want to throw a fucking party. What's the deal Misato, just what did you have planned for tonight?" Asuka stops, catching her breath, all eyes now on Misato for an answer.

"Well, since you really must know, I invited some friends over for a few rounds of Texas Hold 'em. I was thinking about teaching you guys before they showed up, but I see that you really don't feel up to it." Misato finishes with a quick swig of beer and an audible sigh. "Kids these days."

"You're one to talk, Misato. With all the unhealthy habits we've seen you do, it's not like you're any better. In fact, I'd say that you're more drunk than Shinji is perverted. But, that's just the natural order of the apartment, it can't be helped!" Oh lord, not this again. Asuka, just drop it, you can't win against Misato.

"Hey, I could quit anytime I want. It's just in my best interest to take something to keep me focused and help me wake up in the morning. You'll understand when you're old like me." She shuts her eyes and smiles as Asuka jumps back in shock, her fists shaking while pressed into the wooden table.

"OLD like YOU!!? There's no way in this lifetime that I'll ever end up looking, sounding, or even remotely acting like you in any way, shape, or form! And don't ever try to compare my life to yours either." Asuka huffs, her back arching up and down while she leans more of her body weight across the table.

"You'll see in a couple years. One moment, you're the teenage queen, than you're suddenly an old geezer like me!" Misato remains motionless, not staved by Asuka's violent advances. Rather, she's holding herself up pretty well in this female battle of words…hopefully the gender line will stay intact as well.

"Old geezer is right, you must be what…35? …40? And you're still on your first liver and stomach? Now that's an impressive feat."

"You should try it yourself. When you're old enough, I'm gonna have to take you two out for a night on the town, to see how 'old geezers' like myself actually have fun." Misato takes another sip, than shaking it to make sure it's empty. Satisfied, she crushes it against her forehead and cracks open the next one on the table.

"Nice trick. How many beers does it take to learn?" Asuka's hostility knows no bounds this evening. It's almost as if she's been waiting to pick a fight with Misato and will use any argument to get a battle started. Asuka's already poked the beast several times with her stick, and yet she remains unscathed.

"Surprisingly enough, I picked it up when I was still on soda…back during MY teenage years. They almost seem like a whole other lifetime ago." Whether it's a flashback or the beer is finally kicking in, Misato leans back into a silent trance. Her eyes gaze at the ceiling in a half-conscience manner. I wonder if it has to do with her past…the one I've never heard about. "Well, our guests should be arriving in just a few minutes. Than the real games begin."

"Great, you've called all your old college drinking buddies and are planning to spend the evening here, spending the rest of the night gambling your savings away to the drunkest of the lot." Misato sets her fresh beer down and smiles at Asuka, almost as if she has a planned response.

"I wouldn't say 'college drinking buddies.' I haven't even had the fortune of sharing a drink with these guys…at least, not yet." Misato finishes and downs another gulp, not even bothering to offer an explanation afterwards.

"Wait, you're letting strangers, _male_ strangers into the house for beer and cards?" Asuka's relentless skeptics are still on target. She never seems to miss a beat.

"Actually, two guys and a girl would be more accurate, but they're on there way and they should be here in just a few minutes." Misato turns toward the clock, which reads off as Six O'clock in the evening. A mere fifteen minutes after our quite and calm dinner.

"Two guys and a girl…hmm" Asuka places a hand on her chin as she puts her mind towards solving the mystery. She violently snaps out the pose with sudden realization. "Shit, you didn't invite the other two stooges AND Hikari, did you?"

Misato puts the beer can to her lips again, shutting her eyes and gulping audibly. This incessant drinking begins to push at the limits of MY patience as she hasn't given us a straight answer at all this evening. Yet she keeps on drinking from the same can for an obviously excessive period of time, and how she can do that without breathing I may never know. Her hand crushes the can and she drops it from her lips, finally taking a breath of air.

Her lips crease into a smile. "A good guess Asuka, but you're completely off the mark."

"Ah, Dammit! Than who the hell did you call? Is it someone we don't know? Shinji, you've been too quite, you must know something!" From grumpy to eccentric, Asuka has bounded across an emotional gap I dare not cross. Asuka leans over the top side of the table, roughly grasping my collar, her lips curling into a centric smile. "You know something you're not telling. Spill it Third, before I wrangle your neck."

"I…know nothing, I swear. I'm just as surprised as you." Okay, maybe not surprised, but it sure wasn't expected. Just as her hands begin to tighten around for the kill, she's stopped by the sound of the doorbell in the hallway.

"Well, that must be them. I'll get the door while you two straighten up. I don't want our guests to enter to the sight of an all out brawl." She gets up from her seat and leaves the table; glancing back to make sure Asuka releases my collar from her grip.

"You get off easy this time Ikari. Just don't look so suspicious next time and I won't have to hurt you." Wait, I LOOK suspicious? Yeah, I'm sure I'm in complete control of whether I look 'suspicious' or not! A wondrous week this is turning out to be.

Misato's voice floats from the hallway. "Yes, they're over this way…I need to go grab the deck and chips so help yourself to some beer in the fridge."

A deep male voice proceeds next. "Thanks, but I'll be fine with a couple glasses of water."

A female voice follows the last. "You wouldn't happen to have some sake, I need something to unwind."

"I might have a little somewhere in the kitchen. Make yourselves comfortable on the kitchen and I'll make an effort to track it down."

Something tickles my ear, grazing the sides uncomfortably. "Hey, Shinji. Any guesses on whom Misato's mysterious card players are?"

Asuka's head hovers right over mine, causing some of her red hair to fall over my shoulders and into my face. I spit out some of the less fortunate strands which happened to enter my mouth before reopening it. "Your guess is as good as mine Asuka! …could you please get off, your hair tastes terrible."

"Deal with it…oop, here they come." The strands of hair slide back over my face as Asuka retreats back to her former position, awaiting the visual appearance of the guests walking in from the other room.

A shadow stops at the door, almost as if stopped by some invisible force or something rather meant to keep them from coming in through the door.

"Marcus, hurry up or you're going to be left out of the first deal." The female voice stands at the edge of the doorway, talking to one of the apparent males of the group.

"You and Hans go ahead. I really need this glass of water."

"Fine, quench your thirst. Just don't drown yourself like last time because we're not stopping on the way back to base." The female states the comment in an unserious manner, maybe lightening the mood for her compatriots.

A foot enters through the doorway, settling down and pulling in the body of one of the voices. She enters the room and looks over at the table, taking immediate notice of mine and Asuka's presence. Without warning, she raises her hand in a friendly, outspoken gesture.

"Hey Asuka, how're you doing?" Surprisingly, Asuka smiles at this unknown stranger, who on further examination by my part, turns out to be less of a stranger than I originally thought.

"Good to see you again…Miss Nagase."

* * *

(POV Ritsuko Akagi)

My office, the source of multiple lies, terrible transgressions, and horrible secrets, is where I seem to be spending more and more of my time these days. Every file pertaining to the Evangelion project, from minor system tweaks to major upgrades runs through this office before reaching anyone else. Even if my official position in NERV has changed, my duties as project lead have not. But even with all the paperwork and constant griping from the engineers in the cages, I wouldn't leave the pilots' safety in anyone else's hands. This work is what helps me sleep through all the guilt and I'm not about to let this cheap scapegoat slip away.

However, the mystery displayed on the computer screen is one of the most baffling I've ever encountered. From the moment I ran the Synch results through the computer, I knew something was odd about the tests a few nights ago. Yet, no matter how I try to decipher this compound sequence, I keep getting back negative results. I feel as though I've lost more ground than I had to begin with.

The door behind me opens, startling and causing me to jump a little out of my seat. Calming myself, I turn to be greeted with the serious, locked face of Commander Fuyutsuki.

"Any new results on the suppression agent?" As if my job didn't have enough pressure as it is, now I have to deal with the commander lurking over my shoulder. There's a reason why I like to do my lab work alone, and it's not for anti-social reasons.

"If I ever find anything of significance, you'll be the first to know Commander. But as you can see, I'm really busy and can't afford to sit and chat the time away."

The Commander raises his hand in a gesture of comprehension. "Don't worry, I'll make this short. Just tell me what you've got so far and I'll be out of your hair."

"Than you might as well take a seat, since the explanation is anything but short." He pulls one of the nearby rolling chairs, the seats I keep around in the unlikely event I need someone to come down and talk about lab results. I quickly rub my forehead and clear my eyes, adjusting to the environmental lights after looking away from the rather soft glow of my computer.

"As you already know, the chemical compound discovered in Asuka's synch test caused a short-out in Unit-02's nerve matrix. The compound, as inactive as it may be now, seems to stay relatively hidden until synchronization with the Eva. In fact, we never would have found out about its existence if Asuka hadn't told us of the…abnormality she had during the test. Upon further examination we found…"

I cease up, the sudden realization that saying this could jeopardize Asuka's re-candidacy freezes my jaw. All the actions I've done to make her return less straining could be unwound with but a few words against her. I look at the former university professor, nodding his head as to say, 'I understand, please go on.' Whatever this may do to Asuka, it must be said and accounted for, but if this ruins her chances…than it's all on my hands.

"We found…that the chemical compound has restructured her nervous system from the brain stem down, acting both as both a hormone and a neuron amplifier. In short, the compound makes her go through cycles of high and low brain activity, amplifying any emotion she may posses for any action performed by or around her." Is there anyway I could have shortened that sentence? Any longer and I'd have lost him to shear over-explanation.

"In short, she's been having mood swings? Doctor, she's a teenage girl, I would assume that you of all people would understand what she's going through." Yeah, but teenage girls don't usually fly across the planet to another continent because of rampant emotions. And besides, I'd consider a large number of her experiences to be anything but normal for a teenage girl.

"But that still offers no explanation for the foul up during her tests. The compound evaded all types of basic sensory, only becoming faintly detectable when we scanned it with our pinpoint analyzers. And than there's the neural agent that's rewiring her neurology as we speak. Whatever this is, I'm convinced that it's manmade and was intentionally injected into her blood and spinal fluid."

"You know, I'd consider all this more than just a little information. If I had known this sooner, I could have taken action before the end of the day. But now I can't do anything about it until tomorrow morning, which is slightly annoying." His head shakes disapprovingly, but he doesn't know that this is only the tip of the iceberg. I've only tapped 4 percent of the compound's elemental structure, meaning that there's even more to be had than discovered.

"This is hardly enough evidence to take any sort of action over. I've barely tapped any of the scanned data, and until I know just to what extent Asuka's neurological changes will be, I can merely speculate. I can't stop you from taking action, but don't do anything rash Commander; we don't want to rush into these things head-first." I may have let Asuka self destruct when Gendo was the Commander, but for the sake of redemption, I won't let it happen again, to any of them.

"I won't stop the tests if that's what you're implying. You'll keep working with Asuka for as long as these results keep popping up. What I had meant by action was more along the lines of an investigation when and how this happened." I look back at my computer screen, knowing full well that any physical investigation will turn up next to nothing. Even if I am the Sub-Commander of NERV, I'm the only one who can break this case.

"I'll keep working until I have the answer, but right now it's a slow process. Any samples I could get will help, so maybe I can extract some before the next Synch Test." Luckily, it's getting close to the pilots' annual blood test, so it shouldn't be hard too obtain a sample.

"That's what I like to hear Akagi…just don't work yourself to death tonight, you have more than enough time to work with your computer." With another healthy dose of Fuyutsuki's advice prescribed, he gets up and leaves the office.

Although the thought of rest isn't unwelcome, neither is the thought of burrowing further into this elusive conflict. Checking around the office one last time, I reach for my purse and pull out a small flash drive. Slipping it into the tower, I save the data to the drive before taking it out and slipping it back into my purse. There isn't anything or anyone stating that I can't continue my work at home.

* * *

(POV Shinji Ikari)

With the other pilots seated and served, the split conversation suddenly dies down, a thick aura of awkwardness descending upon the table. Asuka gives the other pilots a look of distrust while Captain Grimm shifts around in his seat. The one I recently learned to be known as Captain Snow pulls a pair of sunglasses out of his flight jacket and slips them up the bridge of his nose. Despite the air of suspicion, Miss Nagase displays no signs of discomfort, content to slowly drink from her small cup of sake.

It appears that this group is in dire need of intervention if it's ever going to interact, because this conversation is going nowhere fast.

And right on cue, Misato marches back into the room with a deck of cards in hand. "Alright, as agreed by the adults who make up this table, all of whom have played cards before, the game will be straight down Texas hold 'em. No wilds, Ace high, 2 card draw, five on the table. Any questions?"

Before I can raise my hand, Misato slaps the deck down on the table and, using one hand, spreads all the cards across the table. In one fluent motion, she swipes them all back up and begins shuffling.

"Jeez, first we learned she's an alcoholic and now today we discover she's a card shark as well." Asuka shrugs her shoulders and sighs at the sight of Misato's card handling. "How many years have you been addicted to card hustling Misato?"

"Hey, I'll have you know that I'm a very controlled gambler. I only place a bet if the odds are in my favor." Misato continues to look at Asuka, but still manages to keep the cards moving.

"Oh, you mean like those lottery tickets you always buy. Shinji told me all about them, didn't you Shinji?" She turns and gives me her 'innocent' smile, but just the sight of it turns my innards to goop, knowing now that the attacks from Misato will shift to me. "Now, if the odds are always in your favor Misato, than where's your stash of winnings?"

I slide lower into my seat, trying to reduce my visibility and somehow make the situation just vanish. Surprisingly though, Misato doesn't turn her wrath toward me. Rather, she finishes with the cards and begins to pass them out amongst the guests and residents respectively. The guests, Miss Nagase, Mr. Snow, and Mr. Grimm, appear to lose patience in their own way. Nagase with a faded smile, Snow with narrowed eyes, and Grimm with a line of sweat rolling down his forehead.

When no attack comes, I raise myself from the bottom of the seat and stare down at the two cards placed before me. Nobody has bothered to pick up their cards yet, all staring at Misato as she disappears momentarily under the table.

Reappearing, she hoists a huge bucket of multi-colored tiles onto the table, causing it to thump a great deal upon impact.

"Ladies, gentlemen, these chips are your betting money. Since Asuka here is so worried about our financial state, all bets will be no more than empty threats. Instead, these chips will act as our sole currency." Misato begins handing out evenly measured stacks around the table, taking her time making sure everyone receives the same amount of 'money'.

"Red chips are one yen, blue chips are five, white chips are ten, and yellow chips are fifty. Any questions? No!!? Than let's play." The three guests across the table, as quite and patient as they've been, appear to relax as they finally pick up their cards.

I slide my own cards up off the table, scanning them in curiosity. In my hands, I hold an eight and an A. I doubt A can be right, but I've never played card games like these, always stuck playing games with tiles back when I lived with my old hermit teacher. I'm going to need to pick this up fast if I want to stay in the game.

Misato takes up the deck and places three cards down on the table. A seven, ten, and two respectively.

"It's to Grimm." Misato nods across the table to the other pilot.

"Check." "Check." Both Grimm and Snow say the same thing, looking to their rights at Nagase who lays several red chips on the table.

"That's four yen to Shinji. Match or fold?" I'm lost at this point, the game moving faster than I first believed it would. All eyes are on me while I try to focus on the cards. Maybe copying her will work. I pick up the same number of red tiles and throw them out on the table, hoping I played it right.

"Match, it's to you Asuka." Asuka repeats my action without so much as second glance, Misato following through as well. Another card is played, this one a nine. Again the checks and chips roll around with me repeating Nagase's actions again. It goes around the table a second time, this time with more chips being thrown in, Misato and Grimm throwing their cards into a pile in the center.

Misato flips the final card onto the table, a pictured card labeled J. More money gets thrown into the center, but this time Snow and Nagase throw their cards into the pile. I look over at Asuka, who looks back with a neutral face. The pile of chips seems tantalizing, but I question my odds of winning a game I've never played before.

"So Shinji, think your hand beats mine? I bet you don't even have a clue of what you're doing." She fans herself with her cards, flashing their backs to my face in some sign of intimidation.

I throw a few of the blue chips into the center, which gets a scowl and snort from Asuka. However, her shock quickly gives way to a look of motivation for further competition.

"Let's make this interesting Third child." She tosses one of her two yellow tiles onto the table. "If I win this round, you tell me if you've ever played before. But you might as well tell me now to ease your approaching demise."

For the sake of keeping this knowledge hidden, I simply copy Asuka's move, throwing one of my yellow tiles out into the center. Befuddled, Asuka merely throws a blue tile out and looks at Misato.

"I'll match. Now let's get on with the exposure!"

Misato back behind Asuka and over at me. "Alright Shinji, show us your cards."

Slowly, I place my own cards face up at the center, which Misato is quick to snatch up and carry over to the other five cards on the table

"Eight goes in making a straight, Jack high. Wow Shinji, you really did have something to pull. Alright Asuka, show us yours." Whether she heard it or not, Asuka doesn't lay her cards down. Instead, they slip out of her hand as her jaw slacks into a look of dumbfoundment.

Misato however, is quick to pick up the fallen cards. "A Two and a Jack makes a pair. This means Shinji wins the pot." In a moment of disbelief, the small pile of multi-colored chips comes sliding over to me, complimenting the stacks already given to me from the start.

The cards fly across the table as another game is dealt, marking the beginning of an interesting evening. However, despite a rocky start after my initial victory, I slowly gain a grip on the fundamentals of the game. The set I had used to win my first game was called a 'straight', and was apparently a fairly rare find in the game.

Though my pile of chips began to sink since my splurge of luck in the first round, while Asuka's pile grew I direct comparison, the spread begins to even out later in the evening. After the first hour and a half, my losses weren't as bad as at the start and it looked like I would stay in the game for a little while longer.

By Ten O'clock, Misato stood up and picked up the deck for another shuffle. "Okay, it's getting rather late and I'm sure most of us are getting ready to cut our losses."

"The only reason you want to cut your losses Misato, is because if it weren't for the fact that you're the 'Casino', you'd have dropped out an hour ago." Asuka's large pile of chips stands next to Misato as a reminder of how much she had actually lost. In fact, it's a good thing that we're not really betting tonight, because I couldn't imagine our entire finances being in Asuka's hands.

"Ergh…anyway, it's time for the final round. This will be a winner take all, no holds, all-or-nothing game. Though it's really just for show, there has to be a winner somewhere along the line." Misato and Asuka's eyes lock in a silent acceptance to this final bout. Everyone else around the table just nods and slides their shrunken piles over to Asuka's, who pushes it all into the center.

The card pairs go out across the table, quickly swapped up by their respective owners. Hoping to receive something of decency, I pick up my pile to find an Ace and a Jack. The first three cards are placed, a two, eight, and ten. Feeling my stomach sink a little, what little reassurance I have goes down the pooper when Misato and Grimm flip their cards over with a smile. The next card goes out, a Queen, which makes me feel a little better.

If I can get another straight right, maybe I can at least have a decent go against Asuka's hand. Snow and Asuka stay levelheaded, but Nagase flips her cards over in a newly brandished smile and joins the ranks of Grimm and Misato. The blood in my chest pumps heavier as Misato lays down the final card. My heart springs forward as a King is played. But Asuka seems to smile as well, having something up her sleeves as well.

Misato places her cards on the table, making a three of a kind of eights. Grimm and Snow shake their heads and turn their cards over in disappointment. Nagase places her two cards down, a nine and a Jack, making a straight set from 8 to Queen.

Well, it was great in the long run, but this straight will have to do. I hand my cards to Misato, who lines them up. She looks between the table cards and mine for any winning sets, until her hands seize up and her eyes widen. In fact, everyone around the table goes wide eyed and slack jawed the moment Misato takes her hands off the cards. And if Asuka had looked dumbfounded before, now she was just plain lost.

"Shi…Shinji…this is a royal flush. The odds of this are…" Misato stutters, trying to say something of great significance.

"…One in a million." Snow finishes for Misato as his sunglasses slide off the bridge of his nose, falling onto the table below.

The hands holding Asuka's cards slacken, almost slipping out of her hand. But before they fall, she realigns them, only to slam them down full force on the table. "YOU CHEATED!"

Without realizing what's happening, Asuka leaps from her seat and sends us sprawling to the ground. Struggling to get out of her grip, she reached down my sleeves and begins probing. Her nails sear against my flesh, the feeling of small cuts and tears spreading up the length of my arms.

"Where are they!!? Where are those cards?" The clawing and tearing fails to cease as Asuka desperately digs for something in my sleeves, and whatever it is she's looking for, she's drop-dead determined to find it. It isn't until the joint effort of Misato and Miss Nagase that Asuka is finally yanked up off of me and restrained.

When I finally do return to my feet, a big, black, burly arm finds its way around my shoulder giving it a big squeeze. "Well done Shinji! That was quite a hand you had there." Captain Snow gives me big shake before releasing me.

"Hey Major, maybe you should take Shinji with you to a Casino when he's old enough. There's probably enough luck in him to turn your losses around." Captain Grimm gives a hearty laugh, which is cut short when he notices Misato's death stare aimed right at him.

"So…same time next week?" Nagase's question sparks another round of laughter, the room erupting in a joyous chorus of voices.

Yet, amidst the laughter and lasting threads of joy, Asuka no longer resides within the arms of Misato and Miss Nagase. An immediate glance around them finds the quick disappearance of Asuka as she closes the door to her room, marking the probable end of her evening with the rest of us. I wonder if anyone else has noticed that she left without a word…that she retreated like a wounded animal…

…that we've done something to harm her without knowing exactly what?

* * *

(A/N Another one down...we're getting closer to the half-way mark...supposedly. Well, give me your opinion and visit the my art page too. I promise that it's not the WORST thing you've ever seen, but it's getting better. Drop a review, leave a comment, whatever...just say something, please!!!) 


	18. Chapter 18: Life's Meaning

* * *

A/N ( Wow, I've been gone for so long that I actually feel guilty about it. Well, it's finally here, adding to the story that constantly refuses to die. So what if my writing started offc crappy, that's one of the reasons I started this fic in the first place. The chapter below is beefy-er, longer, and possbily more enjoyable. I don't know about that last part, that's up to the reader to decide. Sorry for only having two POV's, but I have to reserve some for the next chapter, so I'll just give them a comb over like the chapter below. Well, enjoy and I'll start working on the next one.)

Diclaimer: I don't own Halo, NGE, or Ace Combat...and that's all I got to say about that!

* * *

Chapter 18

Life's Meaning

(POV Brian 'Blaze' Merindi)

In the light of conflict, man will always retreat to a safe place. Whether to reflect over his existence or to hide from his problems, he seeks safe passage until the danger has passed. People always think they're different, that they hold the power to change the world around them. I am no exception, and it isn't until you've hit the ground that you realize just how far off the trail you've traveled.

I continue my wandering through the brush, the weeds grabbing at my legs, cutting into my flesh with each prickly stab. But even that does not stop my search for the answers that elude me. Though found at mind, I am lost at heart, seeking to replace the most vital part of me, that inexplicable hole that continues to grow and consume my thoughts. The light that once guided me, now faded into suffrage and despair, has led me down this road of torment all the way to hell. What the light has given me, the present threatens to tear away. My friends, my honor, and my soul. My isolation isn't just for the sake of the others, but to do battle with myself. The duel of life.

Seven times the sun has risen, and seven times it has fallen, leaving only a trail of fire and darkness in its wake. And with each rise and fall, my time grows shorter, while my treading becomes heavier still. No answers, not in sleep nor in travel, dare crest my mind at the pinnacle of need. So far, all I have seen in my hands is the power to destroy, and than create out of self-preservation. The food I hunted, the shelters I built, and even the ground I walk on. Something must either be damaged or destroyed in the name of selfish needs, for the sole purpose of wandering aimlessly once more, all the more proof that creation is beyond my one-sided comprehension.

However, despite the hollow joy of isolation this search brings, if I do not find my answer by the next sunrise I will be forced to turn around and return to NERV empty handed. Yet, I cannot return until the root of my problem is uncovered, or all will have been in vain. A predicament of whether to turn now or later has risen from the doubts in my travels, the point of taking an extra day now seeming more like a mistake than an idea.

The call of nature was just too tantalizing to ignore, a world where man's domain has yet to spread, where the answers he seeks lay hidden beneath the soil and foliage. A place of peace and unification, where a man can reflect in a calm and tranquil environment, suited almost for that exact purpose. The perfect illusion of paradise for the fool with nowhere else to run.

Another shrub moved aside, I maneuver to receive the next branch. But when my hand grasps nothing but space, my drawl and sorrowful self-searching come to a stop at the sound of a powerful roar. I rub my eyes, attempting to adjust them to the sudden strain and demand, struggling to regain control. Beyond the last shrub is a clearing of dry dirt and rock, the loud roar coming from behind an edge curved into the earth.

To keep from stumbling, I slowly maneuver across the terrain, measuring each step with light touches on the ground. Like walking through the dark, I feel the soil below shifting beneath my weight. Step after step passes beneath my aching body, with pain raging shooting through my limbs, almost as if in coherence with the deafening roar. Reaching the edge, the spray of salt and wind rushes up from below the drop, causing me to stumble back a little.

A vast oceanic view spreads panoramically from beyond the cliff edge, casting a soft, aquatic reflection of the sun as it rises in its early hours. This is the end of the road, nothing further ahead but water and a one way trip down a cliff edge. Seeing this is my last opportunity to rest, I swing my legs out above the ocean and allow the speckles of salt water to trickle over my bare feet.

To think, I spent a whole week walking through the woods, gradually losing my clothes, shoes, and eventually dulling my only knife into a useless metal chunk, just to massage my feet against the raging tide. But what was I to expect, it's not like the answer to my questions are all just going to pop right out of the…

"Hello there." The voice startles me, forcing me to sit up straight and stiff. I dare not even turn to face the intruder. I hadn't even heard him come through the brush, probably a side affect of the fatigue and hunger built up over the past few days. "You know, when somebody says hi, it's generally polite to say something back."

The voice, male in tone and rough in texture, appears to grow closer as the man it belongs to speaks. When I still don't give a reply, much to the belief that I will be ignored if I stay silent, the man instead takes a seat on the cliff edge right next to me.

"It's beautiful isn't it? I come out here every morning just to watch the sunrise. It helps me get through the day, knowing that I can count on something to show up every morning." What's this guy's problem? I come here looking for isolation, and than he comes bursting in through the brush like he owns the place. Some peace and tranquility, I must have stumbled too close to civilization without realizing it. "So, what brings you to my corner of the woods? Has to have been pretty harsh for you to come out looking like that."

It just doesn't get through to him, does it? I WANT to be left alone, what part of that does he not get? Maybe it's time to change venue, I've spent too much time here as it is!

When I start to get up, the man thrusts his hand out at me and just as I prepare to defend myself, it stops. He holds it out in front of him, waiting for a response on my part. "The name's Larry Foulk, but most people around these parts just call me Pixy."

The gesture confuses me, his random offer of acquaintance to a complete stranger found naked in the woods the most puzzling part. What's this man's game to be coming at me like this?

Much to my reluctance, I take his hand in mine with a firm shake. The only way to win the game is to play the game. But shortly into the shake, he quickly retracts his hand over to the safety of his other hand. "Ah…that's quite a grip you have there. Almost tore my hand right off."

He chuckles while soothing the pain in his hand. Although I had unintentionally hurt him, I guess it comes from my lack of control. Or maybe, deep down, I really did want to hurt him. My hands, weapons of destruction, claws of the monster, tools of the destroyer, both waiting to wring the life out of whatever they grasp. Their very sight brings back the face Ikari…that twisted look of fear lost in the vice of my anger.

"So…what's your story? I'd assume someone like you doesn't come out this far without so much as an interesting tale to tell." And still, the stranger wants me to give in! Yet the only way to dig closer to his intent is to 'play the game'.

"I…I'm here…because…I made a terrible mistake." My voice croaks from lack of use, my throat straining to fit the design for each sound. But despite the weak response, the man smiles at my drop of willpower, mocking me for giving in to his petty conversation.

"I see. Would you care to explain what happened?" He wants me to go on? What could he possibly gain from my tale, other than to just see me for who I really am? Maybe I'm no longer fit to walk among men, the loss of my clothes, tools, and mind all seem to fit together in order to reflect my true self. No longer man, but the beast born of man's strife. "You know, unless you don't really feel up to it…"

"I came out here…to isolate myself…from the rest of the world. Or more likely than that…to end the suffering of those I hurt." Nagase…because of me, I only dug up the wounds you have been trying so hard to heal. As for Ikari, I had no reason to do what I did…and as for the end result, this is what I deserve. "I made too many people suffer for my actions, so I came out here to cut the strings that cause me to do this."

"And so you believe that they'll be better off without you, is that it? That if you just get up and get lost, than everyone else's troubles will just burst out the window and never return?" He thinks I'm running away? There's a firm line between assessment and abandonment, and I have not crossed it!

"No, I would never leave them. Not for this or any other reason…no, this is just some alone time. To reflect; to dig up a solution."

"And so, you believed that by shutting yourself off and attributing to yourself without anyone else's support, you will just happen upon the answer?" Larry finally speaks up after listening to my tale, his sudden outburst surprises me. In fact, why does this even matter to him? They're MY problems, not his. "Listen, I'm going to tell you a little tale, one that I haven't told in almost a decade. In fact, I haven't told it in so long, that none of the village folk over there really know about this little piece of history. So for their sake, as well as mine, we're going to keep this between ourselves, understand?"

So that's his reason for being so kind and forthcoming, he's just been looking for an excuse to shed his own past. He never really felt concern for my story; he just wants to lecture me with his. And as for what a man like him and myself have in common, I see nothing between us that we could possibly share.

But still, I agree to keep his secret, and he begins to weave his tale. From the thresholds of his aging memory, he speaks of a time, no more than 15 years ago, when a meteor fell from the sky and struck the southern ice caps at one-tenth light speed. Unpredictable and unstoppable, the meteor struck with enough force to melt all of Antarctica, causing the subsequent floods and tidal waves to wipe out nearly all the coastal cities of the world. He even pointed into the crashing waves below, that not more than a couple hundred feet below us, there was once a small town at the foot of this cliff, buried by the melted ice.

In the end, the damage done by the meteors was enough to spark conflict between the world's nations, pulling them into a quick power struggle for resources and territory. But amidst the back room politics, threats, and outcries for all out war, the story comes to Larry Foulk's part. He was a soldier enlisted as part of a temporary unit sent in to secure the original Tokyo and hold off the inevitable invasion posed by the United States and Russia.

However, despite efforts made by the Japanese government to gather allies to push back against the threat of invasion, the country was invaded just the same. Forced to repel wave after wave of attacks from invading troops, he came to befriend a man in the same unit as his. Together, they fought to defend the capital while desperately waiting out for reinforcements to be sent from aiding nations. Days passed, weeks even, without reply over the radio and the reinforcements never showed up. Eventually, their numbers dwindled until only a few dozen men remained, Larry and friend included.

Despair and uneasiness had spread throughout the group, planting a seed of deception into every tired soldier's mind…all except for one. Word came in over the radio, through a pirate broadcast set up in the former USSR, of a group seeking mercenaries for the single purpose of putting an end to the war and all wars there after. This group called for a 'world with no boundaries', offering food, shelter, and back pay to all those who would join their cause. Tired and weary, the troops quickly gave in to the offers, willing to give their lives and souls for a world free of conflict and petty feuds like the one they were sitting in at that moment. Even Larry Foulk admitted to falling for the deception, joining the growing band preparing to leave their posts and set out for the Promised Land.

But the man that Larry had come to trust as a friend had held on to his ideals, stating 'that the people of the world cannot live with one another until they learn to trust each other.' He was immediately put down by the other soldiers, calling him a crazy basterd with no sense of where the world was heading, and than beat for his senseless preaching. They eventually tied him to a post and left him to die at the hands of the enemy soldiers.

But when Larry and the others had slipped past the surrounding enemy lines, they looked back in time to see Tokyo's final fate. The mushroom cloud soared high above the sky, towering over the cities ruins with its reddish-gray glow effectively leveling the city to the ground. As for what happened to the man they left for dead, Larry never found out. After the war, he was listed as MIA, his body having never been found amongst the steel girders and burning piles…buried beneath the ghost city of Larry's past.

"And so there you have it, the sins of my past. I hope I haven't bored you with the details of my story, I've been meaning to get them out for some time though. You have to understand, when a man has ghosts, he needs to let them out every now and than." He sits back up, having been laying on his back during the entire story, his face a slideshow of emotion as the mood of his story shifted and changed from one scene to another, finally settling on solemn understanding.

"Mr. Foulk…I think I need to do some more thinking before I can pass judgment over your tale. Unlike me, you've made peace with your past, while I still do battle with my own." Conflict, also in my nature, the unshakable binds of a man who calls himself a soldier, raised for nothing else, practically born holding a rifle. And here he is, spouting off about his own past which holds no…value…at…

"You think that it's your problems that you should worry about. Its people like you that only give a damn about yourselves and never about what anyone else thinks. The point of the story isn't about self-preservation, or learning the errors of your past. It's about coming to grips with the others you trust, before you turn and chase a wild fantasy that is nothing else but that, a wild fantasy.." His voice, tone, and facial expressions make a complete 180, changing to anger and frustration. "What you need to do is get off your high horse and start pulling yourself back together. Stop feeding yourself this self-pitiful shit, and stand up on your own two feet. For God's sake, you can carry your own weight; you came all this way without an inch of cloth to spare."

Why that little hypocrite, first he goes spouting off about his mistakes and now he goes accusing me of being self-pitied and high perched. "You're one to fucking talk, spouting on about how you killed your own best friend. In fact, if anyone was being self-centered, it was you for leaving him to die like that. You could have easily brought him along with you, but all you have to show for it a sad tale and your shitty war stories."

His face twists, as though I hit a sweet spot. But his anger slowly recycles and he rebounds for another attack. "I don't need lectures on justification from you, Young Buck. I've made my peace, I realize my mistakes and would gladly pay purgatory for the things I've done. Everything I did that day is beyond redemption, but sadly death is a long ways off for me, so I might as well tell you what I have to say before I finally keel over!"

"And why should I listen to the same old story twice. As if shouldering my own burden isn't tough enough, taking yours along for the ride would only weight me down, I'd…I'd…" I'd simply relive the same tale over and over again. Never once have I let the story go, never once have I even told the story. Only I carry my own tale, my own story and legacy, carried on my back, never stopping to share the load with anyone else. There's only one of me to hold the sins, but there are others who are willing to help me with that weight. What a damned fool I've been, carrying all of this alone.

"If you keep reliving the same story, you'll only end up with the same plights over and over again. It's time to move on, and focus on who you have with you. It's not about things you've lost, but what you've got left that counts in life. There's still time to turn around and walk the path back to where you started." Larry seems to have calmed down, as if…he had planned the whole act. The basterd played me like a card...molding me for this very moment. But while having me wrapped around his finger, why is it that he helped me when he could have just as easily done the opposite.

"Foulk…why are you doing this? You have no reason to put up with me the way you did! And yet, you're actually helping me. Why is that?" It's unexplainable, his selfless actions. They completely go against everything his story depicts, through the narrow-minded perspective he showed me earlier.

"People shouldn't make mistakes like mine. Too many others forsake their friends out of greed and power. Selfish gain promotes basterds like myself up to higher places, only to find out we never would have gotten their had we not stood on someone else's shoulders. No one should ever make that mistake. Go back, and learn the meaning of forgiveness!"

Forgiveness? Never have I so much as passed on the meaning of the word. Never preached to or from, the word existed in my mind just long enough to slide off into the back, forgotten and unused. Never once had I thought I'd need it, so never did I pass it on…to those who truly deserve it.

My hands…even if I can never change their iridescent destruction, I can control the mind that pulls the strings. And as for the fate of mankind, maybe there are answers that remain amongst the vast universe. Hidden throughout time, a vast sea of understanding awaits behind a seal of fate. And I will unlock each part of the path, one piece at a time.

"There's one more thing you should know." He smiles, seeing something that I fail to notice.

"Hm, and what's that?"

"Never go into the woods…" He averts his eyes from mine, shielding his eyes from something "…without an extra pair of pants. Follow me, I run an inn just beyond this brush." He points back into the nearby bushes, the disturbances in the brush and grass revealing his path of travel. "I'll loan you a pair of pants…if I can find a pair that'll fit you."

"You wouldn't happen to have a phone too?" Because there's one other item on the list to take care of.

(POV Shinji Ikari)

"Get up everybody! Rise and shine!" Yet another sleep torn apart by the over-jubilance of a sober Misato, bursting in through the door yelling at the top of her lungs. I don't think I'll ever get used to Misato without even the slightest bit of alcohol in her bloodstream.

"Just five more minutes?" I roll my face away from the door, trying to avoid the noise and return to the peaceful state of slumber.

Light and heat burn the surface of my face, Misato having pulled the blinds open enough to effectively end my latent attempts at slumbering. My eyes slowly force open, adjusting as fast as they can to the extreme luminosity of the room. I catch a glimpse out the window, cursing the sun for ruining such a restful lull. But no matter how much a shift or roll, I can't get the light out my eyes. I guess sleeping in, even just a little bit, is too much to ask for.

"Come on, get up, we need to get going if we're going to beat the crowds." Misato glides from the nearby window to my closet, quickly picking out my usual attire and tossing them onto my chest.

"Crowds…crowds for what? There isn't anybody but NERV personnel for almost fifty miles." Yes, despite the fact that the construction is nearing completion, not a single civilian has returned to Tokyo-3 or any of the nearby areas.

"Don't you remember, Shinji? I told you yesterday that I'm taking you and Asuka School shopping this morning." Yeah, that's right, she had told us the other day we were going out in the morning, but I couldn't recall the specific errand.

Still reluctant to the idea of beating Misato's ghost crowds, I still manage to crawl out from under the covers and scramble for the clothes at the foot of the bed. Out of the corner of my eye, Misato still stands perched over by the closet, unmoved by my lack of bodily attire.

"Um…if you don't mind…" Even though I shouldn't have to say anything, the message finally gets to Misato and she makes for the door, apologizing until I couldn't see her anymore.

Not giving the incident any further thought, I slip the clothes on over my undergarments, quickly fastening the buttons and tucking the shirt before rushing out the door and into the hall. Greeted by the sound of running water, it is safe to assume that Asuka holds the shower this morning. As appealing as a bath is, this does give me time to prepare breakfast before we set out.

Rushing into the kitchen, I reach for the bread and quickly shove it in the toaster, while simultaneously grabbing an egg from the fridge, all while listening to the water run. As soon as that water stops my preparation time is done, so I need to move as fast as I can or we'll be running out on fumes. It also guarantees the rest of the morning will be filled with an endless stream of complaints, which always ends with two aspirins and a glass of water.

"Here, let me give you a hand with that." A hand grabs the unnoticed toast and presses two more slices down into the toaster. Misato than begins work on beverages, pulling out cups from the cupboard and placing them in their respective spots on the table. "We need to hurry or we'll get beat out by the crowds."

Curious how she assumes that today, of all days, will be a crowded day at the shops. Besides the fact there are only two small general stores open in all of Tokyo-3, the NERV population comes down to about 1500 individuals, which would mean almost everyone would have to take the day off to crowd the stores. "Misato, what 'crowds' are you talking about. Are the NERV facilities closed today?"

"You'll see once we get outside. For now, let's focus on finishing breakfast, and don't let those eggs burn." I turn back to the eggs, which have indeed started to burn, stinging the air with a thick odor. Immediately, I take them out of the pan and place them onto one of the larger plates, handing it to Misato to put down on the table.

The wall behind me squeaks and the sounds of the shower cease, which only means it's a matter of time before Asuka comes out. Misato grabs the last pair of toast and blitzes it over to the table, setting it down just as the door swings open. As great as the timing may be, we're still not out of the house yet. Asuka barely makes it out the door before her wrist is ceased by Misato and yanked over to the kitchen.

"Dammit Misato, I can find my own way to the kitchen. I don't need you babysitting me all the way there!" Well, so much for a morning without complaints. I can almost feel all the effort put into breakfast slowly slip away.

"Come on, we need to eat and get the hell out of here." Misato, already seated in a chair, leans out over the table and begins to load food onto her plate while simultaneously shoveling it with her fork. The feat displayed at the other side of the table forces me to put my fork down and pass up breakfast.

Asuka takes one look at Misato and slowly slides her plate away, apparently having similar regards as myself towards Misato's table manners. With several large gulps, Misato washes it all down with a glass of water. I guess when she said we were in a hurry, she damn well meant it.

As soon as the glass comes down, we all rush from our seats, not even caring for the soiled dishes and glasses. We grab our shoes on our way through to the door and continue to race outside. However, it appears that the door was never designed for the ensuing photo finish.

"Oh this is just great!" Asuka, wedged between Misato and myself, screams bloody murder in my ear while trying to force her way out the door. At the same time, she presses her hand in on my face in an attempt to gain additional leverage.

"Mmm mhm mmm hmmm…" Translated it means 'stop pushing, you're not helping here!'

"Okay, let's just calm down and think for a second. Can any of you guys back out?" Misato's sudden hold on the situation causes Asuka to back down, thereby releasing my face from her palms.

"No, I'm pretty well pressed in here. How about you Shinji?"

"Nope, I can't move a muscle…or breathe for that matter…" Despite Asuka's small size, her elbows still manage to find their way into my lower rib cage, painfully crushing my lungs further into my chest.

"Great…just fucking great. First it's wake up in a hurry, than rushing through the shower. I couldn't even wash my hair properly! And than I couldn't eat breakfast because Misato was gorging it all down, which made me sick to my stomach by the way. And now we're stuck in the middle of the freaking door. Whose idea was it to rush this morning anyway?"

"Um…Misato?" Something sharp taps my ankle, piercing it with short shots of pain. I'd turn my head to find the culprit, but Asuka's shoulder is preventing me from making any movements above the neck.

"Quite Shinji, I'm trying to come up with a solution." The pecking increases in intensity before finally stopping. Whatever had caused it had decided to stop, for some unknown reason.

When Asuka's shoulder finally lets up, I turn to just in time to be nailed in the back by a little black ball. Caught off guard and unable to move, the ball makes contact and forces me out the door and onto the walkway. Misato and Asuka, no longer supported by my body, come crashing down into a big heap.

Forcing back the laughter, knowing full well that it would only send me to an early grave, I brush myself off and check for damage. Nothing's broken, obviously, but I would have at least expected a bruise or something after a hit like that. Speaking of which, what exactly did hit me?

"Wark?" Pen-Pen, the now obvious tool to our escape, cocks his head to one side in curiosity, staring at the two girls as they attempt to untangle themselves.

"Thanks Pen-Pen, we owe you one" Whether or not he understands the magnitude of his actions, I will never know. But even so, he deserves some thanks for freeing us from that bind.

"Wark." The penguin gets the last word before turning back into the house.

"Why, when I get my hands around that little…" And despite the help, Asuka continues to come up with…special ways to vent her frustration. Hey Asuka, he freed us and you don't hear me complaining!

"Enough Asuka, Pen-pen helped us, and you should be thankful for just that. Now come on, we have quite a ways to walk." Misato, back on her feet, brushes the dust from her red jacket and makes her way toward the stairs.

"What? You mean we're not taking the car?" Protests Asuka for probably the umpteenth time this morning. It was probably worse when she first woke up, but I don't even want to imagine what Misato had to go through.

"Nope, it's a beautiful day outside. We should enjoy it while we can!" Misato flashes back a smile before disappearing down the stairway.

"Of all the lamest…urgh, fine! Come on, Shinji!" Before I can react, Asuka storms off down the hallway, dragging me by the wrist the whole way. It seems that misery loves company.

When we do finally make it down the stairs and outside, I'm greeted with the cooling sensation of a summer breeze and temporary blindness caused by the sun's radiance. Down at the end of the parking lot, Misato hums to herself as she stares upward at the new architecture in the distance, the white buildings bleached with sunlight.

"It looks like we're going to be a lot closer to the center of the city. I wonder what they're going to do about the crater-lake above the Geo-front." Misato seems to talk to nobody else in particular. She finally turns around and notices us standing behind her. "Great, now that you two slow-pokes finally caught up, we can finally get moving."

Asuka groans yet again, once again testing the limits of my patience, and quite possibly Misato's. At least this time she's a bit quicker with picking up her steps, so we can both keep up with Misato's alarming walking pace. In fact, now that I think about it, she seems a more chipper than usual this morning. Actually, the past few mornings she's been getting up more easily. Just how much has she had to drink since we got back?

Yet, when I think of the past few weeks, Misato hasn't had one single alcoholic beverage of any sort since we moved back into the old apartment. Unless she's been doing it when I'm not looking, Misato Katsuragi has gone cold turkey with the beer…which I never thought I'd hear myself say in this lifetime. Better get a second opinion, even if she is a bit pissy this morning.

"Hey Asuka, did Misato have anything to drink this morning?" Wait, did she have one at the card game…no, that was just Nagase! Shoot, there has to be at least one…maybe two times that she took a drink!

"I saw her pouring herself a cup of coffee earlier this morning, but nothing out of the ordinary." And coffee isn't out of the ordinary for Misato? I guess it depends on how you ask the question.

"And just what are you two whispering about back there?" Misato peers back with a grin on her face and a gleam in her eye, all given signs for the impending verbal abuse.

"NOTHING!" Asuka suddenly bursts out and nearly shoves me to the ground in her attempt to create distance between us. So much for getting any more information out of her, but I don't think she'll say anything after that little episode. Gee, thanks Misato.

Mocking me with her smug satisfaction, Misato cocks her head back into its original position facing out in front. Nobody says anything over the time that it takes me to flush the embarrassment from my face, which doesn't make it any easier to focus on other things.

"Hey Shinji, where're you going?" Misato's voice snaps me out of my temporary trance, which makes me realize that I had missed a corner and instead walked right out into the street.

What a day this is quickly turning out to be! Misato keeps getting to me and if this keeps up, I'm going to end up smeared on the sidewalk…or worse. I just need to focus on where my own two feet are, and nothing else. Curiosity will only get me killed today.

Unfortunately, things have to get worse before they can get better. When Misato turns around the next bend, she leads us straight into a hidden mess. The first thing I notice is the street, filled with large trucks, assorted personal vehicles, and swarms of people carrying boxes and other items into the nearby buildings. Our group halts as we allow two men carrying a couch to pass in front of us and straddle into the flanking apartment.

A dull roar of voices yells and directs the oncoming of vehicles, turning them either into or away from the crowded street. Furniture either goes in the front door or up by hoist to the second level of these two story apartments. The level of noise is incredible, causing my ears to vibrate and I swear that the ground is shaking harder with each passing second. I'm surprised I wasn't able to hear this from our apartment, which is just a block away. With all the noise generated here, I could wake the dead from the cemetery located just up the mountain pass.

Finally peaked with curiosity, I decide to ask Misato what the entire clamor is all about. "Okay Misato, what's going on here? How come yesterday the streets were completely empty and today they look like somebody's having a parade?"

"Because yesterday the city wasn't open to civilians and class D personnel. This morning, the gates to the city were released and the streets just filled up." So the only reason this place was a ghost town for so long was because NERV said the city was closed? "I know what you're thinking, but nobody was forced to come back…per say. But we did give incentives to attract more people here."

"So you're paying people to stay here because of the constant threat of attack?"

"Actually, it's a little more complicated than that. In a nutshell, we give businesses the ability to practice freely within Tokyo-3, so they don't have to follow any real regulations. This attracts some of the larger firms and jobs are eventually shuffled over here, for which most of these people are here for!"

I scan about the gathered crowd, some of them engaged in labor while some others attempt to entertain a group of restless children. They go about their mornings with smiles and laughter. But do any of them truly know the risk they're placing their families at. As morbid as it is, some of these people might not make it through the next attack…did they take that into account when bringing their kids. How many countless others forfeited their jobs in order to stay outside of this brewing hot zone? And how many more lives will be lost to the 'greater good.'

"Look on the brightside; at least you'll see all your friends at school tomorrow. Last I heard, their parents were still listed as NERV engineers, so they should be back sometime today." I can't believe I forgot about Toji and Kensuke and didn't even realize it until just now! I must really be stupid to forget my friends so quickly…it WILL be nice to see them again. That is assuming that they come back with their families…but I mustn't focus on the what-ifs.

"Spying on our friends? Misato, just how much background stuff did you gather on them?" Asuka sure is quick to throw another jab at Misato, even though she wasn't so deserving of it this time.

"Enough to know what I want" It's chilling to know that Misato really can look up anything about anyone in Japan. But the question is when she will abuse this power…she's not exactly humble when it comes its usage!

"HEY! What's the holdup?" Misato comes to an abrupt stop, which causes me to stumble into her back.

My accident apparently goes unnoticed by Misato as she begins to argue with the group in front of us.

"Hey ma'am, if you want to get in, you'll just have to wait in line like the rest of us!" The man in front of us points to the group of people, which extends all the way down the street corner and around the bend to who knows where.

"You mean…wait, what are you in line for?" Misato looks down the street with a worried look.

"The general store that just opened down the street! There are only two in the whole city and everybody needs to buy supplies." Misato's face suddenly sags even more, the waste of an entire morning evident on her face.

"Well, looks like we wasted our morning getting here…might as well go home." Asuka starts to walk off in the other direction before having her collar ceased by Misato's hand.

"Oh, we're getting in, one way or another." Misato holds up her NERV ID card with a grin on her face. Case in point: Misato plus power equals public disturbance…and possibly much more! And our morning's about to get a whole lot worse!

* * *

A/N (Okay, I might as well have named this 'the story that never dies.' I hate authors who can't finish their stories, for any reason. Sure, some are more rational than others, but I really get ticked off at authors who promise to finish and than vanish off the face of the Earth without a trace. Sure, I may even become a hippocrit, but at least I'm trying to keep this going. With this as some proof, I'll leave you with another wait!)


End file.
